It Ain't Easy Being King
by it'sahobby
Summary: Olivia Winston hated the club life but there's little you can do about that when you're entire family is so deeply involved with the MC. Doing her best at a normal life, what can Olivia do when the club keeps pulling her in deeper, along with her childhood crush who happens to be her big brothers best friend. (Eventual Jax/OC)
1. Chapter 1

"I don't like it, dropping you off here" Alan muttered, squinting through the windscreen as he pulled into the Teller-Morrow yard. It was starting to get dark but Olivia knew the guys would all be inside, church was on later.

"I don't like that you have to drop me off here." She smirked slightly, it was a sad truth after all. "But I did leave my car here." Olivia's mother had gotten away from the life of the Sons of Anarchy, taken Olivia and Harry with her but when they both hit their teen years and went rogue, running back to Charming and the care of their father there was little she could do to prevent her kids lives being tainted by the same poison.

Olivia understood it now, she had always been a daddy's girl and had resented her mother for taking them away from him but now as she was getting older she hated the club probably just as much as her mother did.

Alan came into her life and had been a breath of fresh air. He had a normal life with a sensible job and he was good to her, he disapproved of the Sons but he tried not to make much comment on it, he knew that at the end of the day it was part of Olivia's life, it was in her blood.

"You wanna come in for a bit?" Olivia asked gently, she knew Alan tried but she never liked to push him when it came to the club.

"I think I'll pass tonight, I'm on call as well so I better just get home and try to get some sleep." Olivia appreciated the small excuse he made up for her benefit, she smiled gently before leaning across the console of his jeep and pecked his lips quickly.

"I enjoyed dinner," He smiled back at her words, leaning his forehead on hers. "I'll call you in the morning if I'm not in surgery,"

She quickly pecked his lips again before jumping out of the jeep and closing the door behind her. She gave him a small wave before turning to make her way into the clubhouse.

"You not bored of him yet?" The voice made Olivia jump out of her skin, she glared at Tig sitting on the picnic bench smoking a cigarette.

"Jesus Christ, Trager you almost gave me a heart attack!" She placed her hand over her heart feeling the rapid beating begin to slow down. "And just because he's normal doesn't mean he's boring."

Tig chuckled lightly before smashing the remains of the cigarette into the ashtray left on the table. He stood up and stretched before making his way over to Olivia, placing his arm around her as they walked into the clubhouse together.

"But there ain't nothing normal about you, Liv, how's mister doctor gonna put up with that?" Olivia did nothing but glare at Tig before looking around the dark bar, there were a few croweaters hanging around, Juice and Chibs were playing pool while the prospect was behind the bar getting drinks for the rest of the guys.

Liv spotted her father sat up at the bar with Bobby, his tank of oxygen resting on the counter in front of him. "Tequila and a tank of oxygen, I'm sure that's just what the doctor ordered." Liv reprimanded him while smirking, leaning in and kissing him on the cheek. Her father grunted at her before narrowing his eyes at Tig.

"How many times have I told you to keep your hands off my daughter," Piney was only slightly joking, Tig was known to take an interest in anything with a pulse, and sometimes even without.

"Aw don't worry about it Dad, Tiggy here doesn't have a chance in hell of coming anywhere near me," Olivia grinned over at Tig.

"I am hurt and offended by that statement." Tig muttered before grabbing a bottle from the prospect and downing half of it, Bobby chuckling along with Olivia.

"How's the surgeon, Liv?" Bobby grumbled turning in his stool to face her. "Still bright and shiny."

"Hey you leave her alone, he's a good man, normal life." Piney elbowed his old friend. "He may not be able to protect her but she can kick anyone's ass herself."

"Damn right." Olivia laughed, taking a bottle of beer from the prospect.

"Jax was looking to speak to you earlier, something about Opie," Her father informed her. "Think he's in his room."

"Is Ope here?" Olivia asked, taking another swig from her bottle.

"Nope, he's coming in later for church, he's with Donna and the kids now."

Olivia sighed, her brother had just got out of jail, locked up cause he was betrayed by one of their own while on a run. Olivia's sister in law, Donna was having a hard time with it all, it scared Olivia to see them going in the direction her and Opie's parents ended up. She knew if Donna disappeared with the kids it would be the death of her brother.

She grabbed another bottle of beer from the counter and made her way to Jax's room, she knocked on the door hard before she heard him calling to come in.

"You knock now?" Jax asked, smirking at her. Jax was the Vice President of the MC but being Opies best friend Olivia had grown up with them. Being two years younger she was never really cool enough to play with them when they were kids but she couldn't remember a time when Jax wasn't around. When she was a teenager Jax was even her first crush, everyone knew as it was the most obvious thing in the world but these days she would deny it until the day she died.

"Yeah I learnt that the hard way didn't I?" She laughed, rolling her eyes at the memory of walking in on Jax with one of the croweaters. "Heard you were looking for me, Jackson."

"Yeah, I was just thinking about Opie, I think we need to look out for him and Donna." Jax turned serious, taking a seat on the end of his bed.

"Donna's not coping, Jax." Olivia sighed, leaning against the wall opposite him, she offered him the bottle of beer which he took gratefully. "She had herself convinced that Opie was gonna leave the MC once he got out."

Opie wanted nothing more than to make his wife and kids happy but Olivia fully knew where he was coming from, she didn't want anything to do with the MC either but when it's in your blood it keeps pulling you back in, and she wasn't even a member.

"The club is Opies family too, I can't see him leaving." Jax shook his head, his blue eyes boring into Olivia's.

"He'll do what he can to keep Donna happy though, he's not gonna walk out on his family either if she gives him an ultimatum."

"Can you do a little digging around Donna? See if an ultimatum is on the cards?" Jax asked, tilting his head to the side. The signature Teller look he was giving Olivia right now was known to make girls melt, Olivia could be victim to it now and again but nothing swayed her where her family was concerned.

"I'll go talk to Donna, Jax but if Opie wants to leave I'm not gonna try to tell him otherwise," Olivia told him sternly. "He needs to do what he wants."

Jax nodded, sighing deeply before taking a swig from his bottle.

"Any news on the junkie?" Olivia asked, Wendy was Jax's ex wife, former croweater, resident snorter and shooter.

"She stopped answering my calls a long time ago, darlin'" Jax half grinned, Olivia knew they weren't on speaking terms but Wendy was knocked up, meaning she was still sending the hospital bills to Jax while she currently lived in his house. "Might get Mom to call around and see what's going on with her and the baby."

"Oh yeah that's a good idea, set the Rottweiler on her." Jax laughed at this, his mother was a force to be reckoned with alright but Wendy could be tough as old boots too.

"How's the doc?" A smile pulled at Jax's lips as he finished his beer. The first and last encounter Jax and Alan had was interesting to say the least. Jax decided to use a few scare tactics and did his best to intimidate Alan.

"He's a surgeon and he's fine, thank you very much." Olivia replied defensively, her eyebrows raised.

"I was just making sure he was good enough for you, he needs to be tough to deal with your crazy ass."

"Okay yeah sure Jax, that's what it was, you all but peed on me to mark your territory," Olivia exclaimed making Jax laugh out loud. "Opie didn't even give him a hard time, at least he'd have the excuse of being the big brother."

"I know this is supposed to be the part where I say you're like a little sister, but you're way too hot for me to label you like that." Jax shook his head, the famous smirk back on his lips.

"And that's my queue to leave," Olivia laughed, pushing herself off the wall and making her way to the door, Jax following her out. "I'm taken Teller, deal with it."

"Shoulda made my move when you were fourteen and pining after me." Jax shrugged, trying to swallow his laugh.

"I dunno how hard you hit your head on your last run but you're starting to talk shit, Teller." Olivia shot back.

Olivia waited until Church was in session and Opie was well and truly occupied before she made her way over to her brothers house. Kenny and Ellie were just getting ready to go to bed when Donna opened the door to see Olivia stood there smiling.

"Don't you dare hype them up again, it's a school night." Donna warned her, grinning at her sister in law.

"Can't help it that I'm just the cool, fun aunt," Olivia shrugged, she laughed as Kenny and Ellie made there way down the hall at the sound of her voice.

"You'll never guess what happened in school today, Liv" Ellie started before Kenny tried to cut her off with his story.

"Guys I love you too much but your not gonna have an aunt if you don't do what your mother says and finish getting ready for bed." Olivia laughed, holding her hands up in surrender. Both kids tutted before stomping back down the hall towards their respective bedrooms.

"Nice touch." Donna smiled, making her way into the kitchen, Olivia followed, taking a seat at the kitchen table. "So to cut to the chase, I'm fine, the kids are fine, I'm just trying to focus on getting us all back into a routine." Olivia gaped at Donna, not quite knowing what to say.

"I know the guys have church tonight and you don't usually call this late, especially since Alan came along." Donna pointed out, making Olivia smirk.

"Okay fine you caught me," Olivia laughed. "I just wanted to be sure, I've seen what it can do to women when the guys go inside."

"I don't want Opie in the club, Olivia." Donna sighed, busying herself with making tea. "But I want him to settle back home and be okay before we have that conversation."

"Donna, you know what my thoughts are on the club but to the guys it's everything," Olivia shrugged. "They're everything to each other, they're brothers. Dad is still in the club and always will be, he's been there from the beginning, Opie and I grew up with Clay and John Teller and Gemma and everyone else who lives and breaths that club, I'm just lucky that it wasn't expected of me to be a member it's the only way I get a bit of breathing room from the place."

"Don't you want the same for Opie?" Donna asked, her jaw was set and Olivia could see that she was fighting back tears.

"I really do, but it's not that simple for the guys, just be patient, that's all I'm asking." Olivia pleaded. "Opie loves you and the kids more than anything but we've never known a life outside the MC."

After Olivia had finished chatting some more with Donna she decided to head home, her apartment was a few miles away but Alan's place was closer, she decided to give him a call before she started the car.

A muttered grunt was the greeting she received on the other line. "Very professional greeting from you, Doctor." Olivia smirked.

"I'm still asleep I can't make a quick comeback to that." She could almost picture the smirk on his face.

"I'm at Opie and Donna's house but I was thinking of swinging around to pay the doctor a visit, had this fever I can't really shake." She teased, biting her lip.

"Well I am on call tonight, I have a duty of care." He joked back. Olivia told him she'd arrive in a few minutes before starting the car and pulling out of Opies driveway. She was backing up onto the road when a single headlight caught her eye. She stalled the car and rolled down her window as her brother pulled up beside her on his Harley. "Girl talk?" Opie asked over the roar of the motorcycle.

"Something like that." Olivia smirked. "Get in that house and see your family, bro."

"Will do." He smiled back, saluting her before making his way up the driveway.

Olivia unlocked the front door of Alans house, letting herself in. She threw the key on the side table. "I believe I made an appointment." She called, making her way along the hallway.

She pushed the bedroom door open, Alan was fast asleep, lying on his back with his head facing the doorway. "Not great service if you ask me." Olivia muttered to herself before dumping her bag on the floor and pulling her shirt over head. The clothing fell to the floor around her until she was down to her underwear.

She walked over to the bed and climbed on it, swinging her right leg over Alan so she was straddling him. He grunted slightly, turning his head before falling back to sleep again. She lowered her lips to his neck, kissing up along his jaw line until she reached his mouth, he kissed back slightly, forcing one eye open.

"I would give out that you're waking me while I'm on call but it's so hard to get mad at the hot naked lady." He moaned, placing his hands on her hips. Olivia giggled at this, continuing her trail of kisses.

"You have a duty of care to your girlfriend as well as to your patients, babe." She smirked, scooting down along his chest.

Olivia woke with a start, the shrill tone of her phone piercing the quiet air. Alan started awake next to her. "It's mine, don't worry." She grumbled, answering her phone without checking the caller ID.

"'Lo."

"Well aren't you cheerful." Olivia grimaced at Jax's loud voice on the other end. "What do you want Teller?" She grunted.

"Mom wants to go get her nails done and we're short staffed, mind covering the office for awhile?" He asked in his nicest voice.

"And if I say no?"

"You'll have Gemma to deal with, babe." He laughed, Olivia ran a hand over her face before sighing heavily.

"Okay, I'll be there in awhile." And with that she hung up, throwing her phone back onto the bedside table. She scooted over to Alan in the bed, draping her arm across his torso, she noticed that she wasn't receiving the same cuddle back, she braced herself for the conversation she knew was gonna come.

"Jackson Teller calls and Olivia has to go running." He sighed, trying to control the tone of his voice.

"Technically it's for Gemma." She sighed. Alan finally rubbed the arm that she had draped across him before turning his head and planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Go, I know it's part of the package deal." He muttered.

"For the record I would much rather stay here." She mumbled back before stretching up to kiss his lips. She hoisted herself out of bed, collecting her belongs and getting dressed before making her way over to TM.

"Still in last nights clothes?" Jax called as Olivia pulled herself out of her car.

"Bite me, Teller." She snapped back, still drowsy from the early wake up call.

"Only if you like it." He quipped back, laughing when she gave him the finger. The sound of the tow truck hauling in caught there attention, turning to see it dragging a car that had a deer hanging out the windscreen.

"Some days you're the beamer, some days you're the goddamn deer." Jax smirked, walking closer to inspect the damage.

"How the hell d'you want me to get it out of there?" Eddie, the prospect asked. Olivia smirked along with the guys, Eddie was a nice kid, he generally took whatever the guys threw at him and Olivia had told her father on more than one occasion that he should be already patched in.

She watched as Jax made his way over to the tow truck, opening a compartment and pulling a chainsaw from it.

"C'mon, Jesus man." Eddie groaned while taking the chainsaw from Jax.

"Just pretend it's carve your own steak night at Sizzler." Jax shrugged, not attempting to hide his glee at the prospects new form of torture.

"I don't eat meat." Eddie shrugged, looking at Jax hopefully.

"Figure it out." Jax shrugged, before lighting a cigarette.

Olivia sighed, deciding to take up post in the office and away from the rough housing of the guys. She spent the morning taking a few phone calls and dealing with some customers that wandered in. None of them had been too hard to deal with so far.

"Yeah if you bring it in around three we should be able to have someone look at it." Olivia was telling a customer on the phone when the office door opened. "That's great, see you then." Putting down the receiver she turned to see Jax perched on the arm of the sofa that sat in the corner.

"How'd the chat with Donna go?" Jax cut to the chase, taking another cigarette from the box inside his Kutte.

"As expected," Olivia sighed, running her hands through her dark hair. "She's not one bit happy with the MC but at the moment she just wants her family to be comfortable and back on track."

Jax nodded, digesting this information.

"The warehouse got torched last night," Jax informed her, leaning his head against the wall behind him.

"Shit," Olivia exclaimed, her eyes widened. "The guns?"

"Pretty much all wiped out," He shrugged, closing his eyes.

"I thought the Niners already have those bought?"

"Yeah that's the tricky part." Jax sighed, taking a drag of the cigarette. Olivia knew the club was running guns, it's part of what she disapproved of but there was no point in arguing with the guys over any of it. She wasn't a member at the end of the day, her opinion was pretty much invalid to Clay, it didn't matter that her father was a first nine, to the club president she was an outsider that happened to be related.

Jax disappeared when Clay called Church, Olivia assumed it was to sort out the mess with the guns. After continuing to do her secretarial services for the club she decided to make her way out to the yard, she wandered over to the garage where the prospect was cleaning up some parts that were left on the ground.

"Hey Eddie," She smiled, perching herself on the hood of one of the busted up cars. "Don't let the guys get to you, they're just dishing out what they all had to go through."

"Thank, Olivia," Eddie smiled. "I know I just have to wait it out but I really appreciate the guys giving me this chance." Olivia smiled, she didn't know if Eddie really knew half of what the guys got themselves into but with a little time she thought he'd be smart enough to maneuver through some of the runs.

"Call me Liv, all the others do." She offered. "How'd they give you the name Half-sac anyway?"

"Oh," He grinned, unbuckling his belt before she could stop him. "I got my left nut blown off in Iraq." He told her proudly. Olivia laughed, turning her head away and shielding her eyes.

"I would have took your word for it, buddy." She laughed, taking another drag of her cigarette.

The prospect was just buckling his trousers back up when a car horn drew Olivia's attention to the gates of the lot. She recognized Gemmas car pulling in. Olivia jumped off the hood of the old car before making her way over to the Queen of SAMCRO, she reached her at the same time as Jax and Clay emerged from the clubhouse.

"I tried calling you," Gemma told Jax as they all came to a stop.

"What is it?"

Olivia, Gemma, Jax, Clay, Bobby and Chibs made their way through the hospital corridors, following the directions the lady at the front desk at given them on their arrival. Adrenaline pumped through Olivia's body as Gemmas words went over in her head. How can you be pathetic enough to inject yourself with crank while you're pregnant? Gemma had found Wendy passed out on the kitchen floor with a used needle lying beside her.

"Found these matches next to her goods." Gemma held out her hand. "Hairy Dog."

"Fucking hell." Olivia swore.

"Darby got out of Chino two weeks ago," Bobby added, Olivia was focused on Jax, his jaw was set as they made it to the room Wendy was being held in. A flurry of hospital staff surrounded her, various tubes were running out of her body and monitors were beeping all around her keeping track of everything.

Olivia's breath seemed to catch in her throat as the door to Wendy's room slid open and Tara Knowles emerged from it.

"When did she get back?" Olivia turned to Gemma as Jax started speaking to Tara.

"God only knows." Gemma sighed, she hadn't missed the venom in Olivia's voice. Olivia had still been harboring her teenage crush on Jax when he got with Tara. Back then she was sure her world was ending but no matter how hard she tried she could never bring herself to like the doctor. She did her best to rip Jax away from the club and when that didn't happen she had up and left, a string of insults trailing behind her about her opinions on the club and Charming and everyone in it. Jax had been completely shattered but relief was all that washed over Olivia at the thought that Tara was gone for good.

"He's ten weeks premature," Olivia heard Tara saying, pulling her back to the present. "C'mon, let's sit down and I'll walk you through it."

"Just tell me." Jax snapped, shaking his head.

"He's got a congenital heart defect and a tear in his abdomen," Tara sighed, her professional voice was grating on Olivia's nerves. "The gastro and the tear are from the drugs but the CHD is probably-"

"The family flaw," Gemma cut across her, Olivias eyes dropped to the prominent scar on Gemma's chest.

"Yes, it's genetic," Tara carried on. "Either one would be serious but not life threatening, however the two of them together... Doctor Walker gives him a twenty percent chance and I'm afraid that's being optimistic."

"Wait, Alan is his doctor?" Olivia asked, stepping forward. Tara's eyes stayed firmly on the younger woman but she never wavered in her professional mannerism.

"He's going to focus on his belly first and try and stabilize him before moving forward." Tara continued. "I can take you to see him now."

She turned away from the family before heading over to a door off the end of the hall.

"Tara," Jax called before following after her. "You don't have to do this." He muttered, Olivia strained to hear what they were saying.

"I asked Doctor Walker if I could assist." She stopped him. "I want to help your son."

Olivias eyes narrowed at this before she turned away. Taking a seat in one of the plastic chairs, Jackson stormed out of the hospital, claiming he had something to do. Everyone pretty much had an idea what that something was, after Clay sent Bobby and Chibs to watch Jax's back Olivia felt the chair beside her creak under someone's weight.

"You get a bit shaken up there by the return of the doc?" Clay asked, leaning forward so his elbows were resting on his knees.

"Just wasn't expecting to see her again," Olivia sniffed, her jaw setting. "We all remember how she left."

"Jax is smarter than letting some former pussy back into his life to mess with his head again," Clay stated making Olivia snort.

"What a way with words, Clay." As Olivia watched Gemma pacing in front of Wendy's room she made a vow there and then that this family would be going through enough for the next few months without Tara being involved. There was no way she was going to mess with anyone's head this time around.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're on Abels surgery this evening." Olivia said, sipping on her coffee, she was clear it wasn't a question.

"I knew you'd be at the hospital once Jackson found out about his wife and baby." He sighed. Himself and Olivia had met for something to eat at the local diner, she had waited until now for him to tell her about being assigned to care for Abel but she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Ex wife." Olivia muttered, taking a bite from her sandwich.

"It's still not finalized, they're legally married at this moment in time." Alan pointed out, watching her carefully.

"Whatever, they're not together now," Olivia shrugged before shaking the thought from her head and getting back to her point. "Were you gonna tell me about you being Abels doctor?"

"You are fully aware that I have doctor patient confidentiality clauses." Olivia rolled her eyes but decided to keep her mouth shut. Alan was always touchy where Jax was concerned.

"Are you working closely with Tara Knowles?"

"Doctor Knowles did ask to be on this case, she seemed to be quite concerned for the parties involved." Olivia hated it when he used his professional tone with her, it was condescending and pretty much told her that he didn't care for the conversation. "Why all the questions?"

"Really?" Olivia asked incredulously. "You know I grew up with Jax, himself and Opie are closer than brothers, obviously I'm going to be concerned, I don't see why you seem to have a problem with that."

"I'm going to pay for the food, I have to get back to the hospital." Alan sighed, cleaning his mouth with the napkin before standing from the table.

"I'm not finished?" Olivia pointed out, gesturing to her half eaten sandwich.

"Well I am, we both know there's no talking to you when you're in these moods." And with that Alan had turned on his heel, threw money to the guy on the cash register and left the building.

Olivia sighed heavily and continued to eat her sandwich, she looked up when someone occupied the seat across from her.

"I know you like him cause he's outside the MC but that's not the first time I've seen him being a bit of an ass to you." Juice shrugged, his dark eyes were full of sympathy as he surveyed Olivia. Juice was the youngest member of the Sons of Anarchy at the moment, he was dedicated to the club and did what he had to do but he was also young and stupid, Olivia always had time for Juice when he was a prospect.

"He deals with a lot when it comes to the MC," Olivia shrugged, finishing her sandwich and leaning back in her chair. "And everyone can be an ass sometimes, right?"

Juice smirked at her attempt of a joke. "I know you don't like the club, Liv, but don't settle for something less just cause it's not part of that life."

Olivia gave him a small smile before turning her attention to a text message that had just come through on her phone.

"Opie's looking for me at my place," Olivia frowned. "I'll see you later, Juice."

 **XxXxXxXxX**

"Before you ask I have no double chocolate chip cookies left." Olivia teased her brother as she got out of her car, he merely smiled at her before following her up the few short steps to her apartment.

"Simpler times, Liv." He chuckled.

Opie waited until they were both inside and the door was firmly closed behind them before he got to the point of why he was visiting.

"Has anyone from the club mentioned anything about what's been going on lately?" Opie asked as he took a seat on the couch. Olivia busied herself in the joined kitchen, making them coffees as she thought of her answer.

"I'm not a member, Ope," She shrugged. "Important shit is sorted out in church."

"You're around the clubhouse more than I am lately and I know Jax wouldn't purposely keep any info from you." Opie pointed out sternly, watching for a reaction that would give his little sister away.

"I know the Mayans torched the warehouse and two Mexican women were caught in the crossfires." Olivia admitted, handing Opie his cup of coffee as she sunk into the armchair with hers. "You were at church the other night though, you don't need me to spy on the guys for information."

Opie hesitated before making a split second decision to confide in his sister, he knew loyalty was her number one trait above and beyond all else.

"The guys are looking for me to do a job for them, some form of retaliation. I know I was at church the other night but right now my main concern is Donna and the kids, I don't want to risk being put back inside and I really do want to make a go of going straight."

"Clay isn't gonna be that understanding." Olivia guessed to which Opie nodded along. "I told Jax you and Donna needed time to get back on your feet, maybe he'll be able to buy you time where Clay is concerned."

"It was Jax that came to me about it." Opie sighed, slugging away at his coffee. "He was brotherly and tried to be understanding but I know the order is coming from Clay."

"I love Donna, Ope," Olivia told him. "And I know the club is scary, especially to outsiders, I'm not a member and it still freaks Alan out but part of me wants to say Donna knew what she was getting into when you guys got married, you didn't hide the club business from her."

Opie nodded along before draining the rest of his coffee in one gulp. "You working tonight?"

"No," Olivia shook her head. "I told Gemma I'd keep her company in St Thomas while Abels in surgery so I took tonight off, just gonna have to make it up another time." Olivia worked in one of the local bars in Charming, it was a means to an end but when she wasn't there she helped out in the office in Teller Morrow, Gemma always threw her some cash for her help.

After this Opie left to go home to his kids and Olivia drove to St Thomas, parking her car up and making her way inside the hospital she assumed Gemma would be hanging around the floor Abel was being kept in.

"He's gone in?" Olivia asked, looking through the glass into Abels room to see the incubator was gone.

"Yeah they took him in about twenty minutes ago," She sighed, taking a seat on one of the plastic chairs.

"How's Jax doing with everything?" Olivia asked, perching herself on the seat next to Gemma.

"He's not good, sweetheart," Gemma rubbed her forehead. "He nearly killed the guy that was supplying Wendy and he hasn't been here much." It was no secret that Jax was struggling with the thoughts of being a father before any of this shit started. Himself and Wendy had tried to reconcile but she went back to injecting herself and Jax ended it again, Abel was one result from a hectic time.

"And Tara?" Olivia couldn't help but ask, she studied her hands closely but she was aware of Gemmas gaze on her.

"I'm not sure what the good doctor is planning but I don't like the fact that she's back anymore than you do."

"I just don't want to see Jax back in that space again, he's already dealing with so much. Plus I just don't like Tara." Olivia admitted making Gemma laugh.

"We have that in common." She nodded, grinning.

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

The two women waited for what felt like hours, Gemma went for a walk while Olivia went to get coffee from the cafeteria and have a cigarette. After an eternity the double doors finally swung open revealing Tara and Alan on the other side.

"How'd it go?" Gemma asked as they rushed towards the surgeons.

"Doctor Knowles did an excellent job, Abel is stable at the moment, we just need to get him nice and comfortable and then you'll be able to see him." Olivia released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Tara continued to go in depth with Gemma on Abels current situation while Olivia turned her attention to Alan. She gave him a shy smile and reached for his hand, squeezing it gently. He gave her a small smile back and nodded, their way of apologizing to each other about earlier.

Taras gaze is what caught Olivias attention, she turned to follow it, her gaze focusing on Jax making his way along the corridor. Tara had pushed past the others to get to Jax, she informed him about Abel and they watched as Jax scooped Tara into a bear hug. Olivia turned to face Alan, not wanting to look at the scene in front of her.

"Call me later when you get a chance, I'm going to head home," She told him, squeezing his hand once more, he nodded and smiled gently.

Olivia turned to leave when she saw Tara had pushed Jax's Kutte aside, revealing his blood stained t shirt underneath, she stepped back before turning on her heel and leaving through a double door at the side of the corridor.

Olivia made sure Alan had gone before giving Gemma a small shrug and making her way over to Jax.

"Where are we going?" Jax asked as she pulled him through another door.

"You're not seeing your son for the first time with a busted cheek and blood all over your neck." Olivia grumbled, she had pulled them into a womans bathroom, quickly checking the stalls were empty, she locked the main door before turning to Jax.

"I'm not even gonna ask, just sit still," She sighed, pulling antiseptic wipes from her handbag.

"Did you rob an intern or something?" Jax laughed as he watched her pull all kids of antiseptic supplies from her bag.

"When you live with a surgeon you tend to accumulate these things." She shrugged before focusing on Jax's face. He was leaning against the sinks so she wouldn't have to go up on her tip toes to survey the damage.

"I'm so happy the kid is gonna be okay," Jax grinned, the look on his face made Olivia smile.

"We're gonna have to take it one step at a time but he's definitely a Teller." She nodded, the cut on Jax's face was superficial, the blood had stopped long ago, Olivia silently wondered if most of this blood was even his.

"We are, are we?" Jax was watching her closely, her face was so close to his, she had her nose scrunched up and her mouth set as she focused on her task. Jax was sure he could have just washed all of this off in the mens room with a wet towel but he let her have her moment.

"You just try and keep me away from that kid." Olivia smiled, making Jax chuckle in response. "There's not much I can do about the bloody clothes, we don't have a change and that won't wash out but at least zip your hoodie up."

"Okay, Mom," Jax rolled his eyes as Olivia narrowed hers at him. "I feel like I'm going for my first job interview or something."

"Compare me to Gemma again, I dare you." Olivia laughed. "Besides, first impressions are everything."

"I'm wearing a vest." Jax muttered, Olivia was collecting the mess of wipes and throwing them away, trying to disguise them with the rest of the trash, when she turned around her eyes darted straight to the floor as she felt her cheeks starting to burn, Jax had shrugged out of his hoodie and was in the process of pulling his white t-shirt over his head.

"What?" He asked, sounding amused. "Doesn't the doc change in front of you or something?"

"I am not going to talk about my sex life, Jackson." Olivia warned, forcing herself to look him in the eye. "I was checking to see if I dropped a wipe."

Jax smirked as he pulled the Velcro ties on the bullet proof vest apart, removing it from his body. He looked behind him into the mirror, seeing the two small bruises that were forming where the asshole shot him this evening.

"Don't want to know." Olivia held her hands up, although the bruises were acting as a good distraction, she knew Jax kept himself fit and she had heard the croweaters talking about his body but seeing it in person was something else.

After their disagreement earlier she did think of Alan and feel guilty at the way she was appreciating Jax right now but hey, a girl can look right? Her teenage self was doing cartwheels right now.

"Gimme that, we can hide it and smuggle it out later," Olivia snapped herself out of it, taking the vest from Jax. She pulled open the cupboards underneath the sink, yanking bags of toilet roll out of the way she stuffed the vest in the back so no one would see unless they were purposely looking.

When she stood up she was relieved to see that Jax was fully dressed again, the zip on his hoodie was pulled up to hide the blood stains underneath and the cut on his face didn't look as raw and angry anymore.

"Slick your hair back and let's go." Olivia ordered him before unlatching the lock on the door.

They walked out of the bathroom and turned to the right to head for Abels room, both of them stopped in their tracks as they saw Alan watching them from the nurses station.

Olivia sighed before turning to Jax. "You go see Abel, I'll be there in a few minutes."

Jax moved forward and pulled Olivia into a tight hug, resting his head on the top of hers.

"Thanks for everything." He whispered into her hair, she hugged him back.

"Always." She muttered into his chest, she realized from the shake in his voice that all of the bravado and teasing that was going on in the bathroom had disappeared as they started walking towards Abels room. Olivia realised for the first time Jax Teller was scared. "Your Mom is probably waiting outside his room for you."

Jax gave her one last squeeze before releasing her and making his way towards the double doors.

"I can understand that he's emotional at the moment," Alan sighed, making his way over to Olivia. "I'd be more worried if he wasn't with everything that's going on, but why were the two of you in the womens bathroom together?"

"It was club related," Olivia responded softly. "I just wanted him to make a good first impression on his son." Alan sighed heavily, Olivia knew he was doing his best to adjust to watching her and Jax's dynamic. "When your shift ends tomorrow I think we should spend the entire day just not leaving the house."

Alan smiled at this thought, looking at his girlfriends coy smile. "How am I supposed to resist that." He leaned down to peck her on the lips but was caught off guard when Olivias hand came up to his neck, deepening the kiss while her thumb stroked his jaw line. "Hey," He laughed, pulling away gently and placing a hand on her hip. "I'm on duty."

"Oi, I watch Greys Anatomy I know what goes on in these places." She quipped making him laugh again.

Once they had said their goodbyes Alan watched as Olivia strolled through the double doors, going to join the Tellers in Abels room. He guessed he just had to make peace with the fact that he would be seeing a lot more of Jackson Teller these days.

Olivia made her way into the suite, Clay was looking into Abels room through the window. "I think he might be the next VP." Olivia smiled, nodding towards Abel's tiny form.

"Yeah, tough as boots already," Clay smirked, Gemma and Jax were stood side by side looking down on the new addition to their family, Olivia could tell by the shake in Jax's hands that he'd been crying.

Olivias head whipped around as three nurses jogged by her and Clay, responding to an emergency call by the sounds of it, as they opened the double doors she saw Tara standing on the other side, their eyes met.

Without saying anything to Clay, Olivia made her way out to the main room once again.

"Never got to welcome you home," Olivia sighed, watching Tara sign a document and hand it off to the nurse.

"Almost forgot about you Olivia, you're so grown up now." Olivias eyes narrowed at the not so sincere tone of Taras voice.

"Too grown up to be spoken to like a twelve year old anyway," She snorted, folding her arms across her chest, with that three more nurses ran by with what looked like a crash cart. "What's going on?"

"Wendy OD'd." Tara said, causing Olivias jaw to drop. "When you were waiting for Abel to get out of surgery, was Gemma with you the entire time?"

Olivia composed herself quickly, refusing to make eye contact with the doctor, Wendy was in a bad way over Abel and she was a junkie anyway, it's not hard to believe that she had OD'd on purpose, thinking she was doing the right thing by everyone else. Olivia told her self this over and over again, avoiding answering Taras question, because no, Gemma hadn't been with Olivia the entire time.

 _Authors Note:_

 **Thank you guys so much for the feedback on this story so far, the reaction to the first chapter has been amazing!**

 **As for what's to come, I'm just gonna say, a whole lot of shit! Gemma is gonna be more herself in the next few chapters, she likes Olivia as she's watched her grow up but we all know what the Queen thinks of any woman that goes sniffing around her son!**

 **Also I have a question, just cause I'm curious;**

 **What actor, if any, do you see playing Alan?**

 **Thanks again for the feedback, hopefully you keep enjoying!**

 _Disclaimer; I do not own anything of Sons of Anarchy, just Alan and Olivia!_


	3. Chapter 3

"Of course you brought over every Disney movie that ever existed." Alan grinned, sifting through the pile of DVD's on the coffee table.

"Is there any other kind of movie to watch on a duvet day?" Olivia smiled widely, sticking the popcorn in the microwave.

"In your book there's definitely not."

Olivia had promised Alan a day of her undivided attention, with everything going on lately she felt she owed him this much, plus she'd drop everything to watch a Disney movie any day of the week. Even though it was mid morning they had the blinds down and the curtains drawn, turning the small house into their own sanctuary, Olivia was in charge of the snacks while Alan was piling blankets and pillows onto the couch for them to snuggle into.

"Which movie is first?" He asked, collapsing onto the couch.

"Aladdin?" Olivia asked, she had melted chocolate on the hob and was now pouring it over the bowl of popcorn, grabbing a share bag of Cheetos she made her way over to the couch, flopping down beside Alan and resting her legs across his lap.

"So predictable." He smirked, pressing play.

"Y'know I had the biggest crush on Aladdin when I was little," She reminisced, shoving some popcorn in her mouth before shuffling around so her head was resting on Alans shoulder.

"Jasmine is very hot for a cartoon, I'll admit," He grinned, popping open the bag of Cheetos. "I've missed you lately."

Olivia sat up, turning to look at him properly. "I've been here the whole time."

"I know but I just feel like whenever we're together lately you're running off to go do something else." He sighed, wiping the crumbs off his hands he grabbed her small hand and brought it to his lips.

"The club is never usually demanding for me there's just been a lot going on lately," Olivia sighed, tilting her head. "Especially since Opie got out, he's stuck between a rock and a hard place."

"The club could fall down tomorrow, he should focus on his family." Alan stated firmly.

"If only it were that simple." Olivia smiled. "I know you're on a need to know basis where the club is concerned but they have a particular set of rules that are very binding. Plus the club is Opie's family in a way, I mean they're my family too, I've grown up with them as much as I hate what it's become I can't just walk away."

"If Opie and your dad walked away?" Alan asked gently, he tried his best to understand the whole blood bond with the club but he could never properly wrap his head around it.

"Dad would never leave," Olivia exclaimed smiling at the thought. "Too many memories and good old times with JT and the first nine."

"But if they did, you wouldn't have anything to do with it again?" He pressed, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb.

"I dunno, I never thought of it before." Olivia's nose scrunched up and a small frown creased her dark features as she went over the possibility. "I couldn't imagine never seeing the guys again, or never calling around to Gemmas."

Alan sighed deeply before turning his attention back to the movie for awhile, they passed the time cuddling with small kisses shared here and there.

"My parents are coming to town next week." Alan announced, drawing Olivias attention away from the genie.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, the four of us should go out for dinner." Olivia agreed without really thinking about it, from what Alan had told her about his family they seemed like the stereotypical, white-picket fence American family, his dad was a lawyer and his mother was a stay at home mom her entire life, kept herself busy with bake sales and church. Obviously they were infinitely proud of their sons position as a surgeon but she wondered what they really thought of him spending his time with a barmaid.

"Hey," Alan whispered, Olivia looked up to meet his gaze, he leaned over and kissed her before pulling away and rubbing his nose along hers. "I love you, y'know that right?"

"I love you, too." Olivia smiled back, he leaned down and kissed her once again, his hand made its way up to her neck, deepening the kiss as he pushed her back on the couch until she was lying down. "I hate to ruin the moment." She muttered against his kisses. "But if those Cheetos spill on the carpet we'll never get the stain out."

Alan grinned, placing the nearly empty bag on the coffee table before continuing with his mission, running kisses down along Olivias neck, nipping and licking where he could. A small moan escaped her mouth as he reached her collarbone, making him smirk. Her hands were roaming up and down his body, one hand found a place cupped on the back of his head while the other gripped his shirt. The hand on his head pulled gently at his hair making him moan as well, he slipped a hand underneath her shirt, slowly travelling upwards, gently teasing the skin on her stomach making her arch up into him. He placed a hand over the cup of her bra when a shrill ringtone filled the air, making them both groan.

"Just ignore it." Alan muttered, trying to keep the mood alive.

"I can't it could be Opie or Donna about the kids." Olivia sighed apologetically.

"Nope they'll be fine." Alan muttered, placing kisses once more on her neck, making her laugh.

"No seriously, I have to get it." She laughed over the ringtone.

"If it's Jax Teller I swear to God." Alan groaned, finally lifting himself off of her.

"If it's Jax he's getting ignored." Olivia promised, pecking him on the lips before pushing herself off the couch and jogging to the phone in the kitchen. "Ah my father, I wonder if he has a sixth sense or something." She called back.

"Lord I hope not." Alan laughed, rubbing his temple, he liked Piney but he knew the guy had a good aim with a shotgun in his day.

"Father, what can I do for you." Olivia answered.

"Meet me at your place I need to talk to you about your brother." He grumbled, she knew by his tone he was in no joking mood.

"I'm kind of busy, Dad, Opie's a big boy he can look after himself." She rolled her eyes.

"That's my point, just get to your apartment now, I'll be there in ten." And with that he hung up the phone. Olivia sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, she tried to gather her thoughts before making her way out to Alan, he was sitting forward on the couch, elbows resting on his knees, he had smoothed down his hair from where her fingers were in it a few minutes ago.

"You have to go don't you?" He sighed, not looking at her.

"It's not like it's the club, it's my Dad." She muttered, picking her nails nervously.

"Fine. Go."

"Don't be like that, Alan, it's not like I have a choice." She sighed, she was never one to back down, despite her better judgement.

"Be like what? Pissed that my girlfriend can't stay around me for more than ten minutes? That she goes running off at the call from a motorcycle gang?" He still wasn't looking at her, he was focused determinedly on the floor in front of him.

"It's a club not a gang." Olivia tried to keep her voice even. "And it's not even SAMCRO it's my father! No offence but when he's hobbling around with an oxygen tank and he's worked up over my brother he kind of comes before you!"

"It seems like a long list these days that come before me." He muttered, she could tell that he was trying to keep his voice level too.

"Is this about yesterday with Jax?" She heard herself saying the words before she had processed them.

"No, you do not get to do that!" Alan stood up, now his voice was raised, he finally looked at her and all she could see was hurt and anger burning in his eyes. "You do not get to make me look like the jealous boyfriend when all I am trying to do is spend time with you! I know you're childhood friends with Teller but I don't have to like him, the guy is trouble, just look at where his ex wife is right now, not to mention his ex girlfriend and his best friend."

"What happened to Opie has nothing to do with Jax!" Olivia shouted back. "He was betrayed by someone close to them, I told you that, plus Jax didn't stick those needles into Wendy's arm, and don't get me started on Tara playing the victim, it's all she's ever done her whole life!"

"Yeah Tara told me bits about her teenage years with the Tellers, sounds like Jax was the victim alright." He spat angrily, Olivia closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I do not have time for this right now, I have to go and see what's happening with my family." And with that she stormed out of the house. Olivia pulled out of the driveway blinking back tears as she went, it was obvious things weren't going well with Alan lately but she didn't know how to juggle everything at the moment, things were going great between them before but there has never been so much shit happening with the boys in the club up until this.

When Olivia pulled up outside her apartment block she noticed Pineys bike parked outside, she wiped her eyes quickly before jumping out of the car. Piney was stood in the cove of the doorway, a less than happy expression on his face.

"Good thing I wasn't dying or something." He grumbled, placing a hand on his daughters shoulder as she unlocked the door.

"Would you relax you're gonna ware down that oxygen too quick." She rolled her eyes, smiling at him. They made there way into the apartment, Piney taking a seat on the couch and placing his oxygen tank on the floor beside his feet. "What happened to you?" He asked, her eyes were red rimmed from where she'd been trying to hold back tears and a frown was still set on her face.

"One kid at a time, Dad." She sighed, curling up on the couch beside him. "What's up with Harold?"

"He came to me looking for money," He stated, knowing there was no point in arguing with her. "Told me him and Donna are three months behind on the car payment."

"Shit, well I can lend him money he knows that." Olivia exclaimed, pushing her hair off her face. She didn't make much between the bar and TM but if Opie needed it more she'd find a way.

"No you won't!" Piney growled. "I told him he needs to man up, sort his shit out. Every family struggles now and again, it's a mans business to dig them back out."

"Right, I forgot we were living in the nineteen fifties," Olivia smirked, rolling her eyes.

"Opie needs to figure out where he's at with the club, he can't keep ducking in and out," Piney pressed. "I told him Clay is doing a protection run for Unser tonight, it's easy money."

"You did what!?" Olivia gasped sitting forward. "Dad he's trying to go straight!"

"Well he needs a little dose of tough love and reality so he can make up his mind." Olivia sighed heavily, placing her head in her hands. She felt her fathers warm hand on her knee, making her look up.

"Now what's up with you?" He asked, his tone was a lot more gentle than it had been previously.

"Boy trouble." Olivia sighed, she forced a smile. "It's okay, I can handle it."

"Olivia, people like Alan are always gonna have trouble when it comes to the club." Piney sighed, rubbing her knee. "Your mother never wanted you to have any dealings with it and believe me I don't care much for you having a target on your back either but the club still raised you."

"I don't even know if it's so much the club," Olivia muttered, grabbing her fathers hand. "He has some form of grudge against Jax and I can't do anything about it, falling out with Jax for him isn't an option."

"That's just good ole' testosterone kicking in, Livy." Piney chuckled, making Olivia laugh.

"Love you, Dad." She smiled, squeezing his hand and kissing him on the cheek. The sound of a knock made them both frown.

"Who is it?" Olivia called as she made her way to the door.

"Messenger Boy." A strong scottish accent called from the other side, Olivia smiled, pulling the door open to reveal Chibs on the other side, a deadpan expression on his face.

"Y'know you guys are gonna gather a lot of frown lines between you if you don't lighten up," Olivia smirked, gesturing towards both men.

"Clay sending you out looking for me now?" Piney barked.

"Emergency church meeting, need to figure out how we're gonna get Tiggy out of this hole he dug himself into." Chibs sighed, he walked over to the cupboards in the kitchen and started rooting for snacks. "Your phone not working or are you just not answering, old man?"

"Damn thing is acting up the past few days." Piney grumbled, digging around in his pocket for his mobile.

"Do I want to know what trouble Tig is in now?" Olivia sighed.

"Two Mexicans that were burnt at the warehouse might have Tig's DNA in 'em." Chibs looked at Olivia pointedly between his bites of Oreo.

"Are any of us really surprised?" Olivia couldn't help but laugh catching on to what type of DNA might be compromising Trager. "Let me bring that phone to the shop Dad, you probably just need a new one anyway, you go with Chibs and I'll bring it to TM after."

Olivia pulled into the TM lot, getting the phone fixed was taking longer than she had patience for so she ended up buying a new one instead. Looking over at the row of bikes she could tell everyone was inside, she hopped out of the car making her way across to the clubhouse.

Just as she reached the door her phone rang, looking down she saw an unknown number flashing across the screen, Olivia pressed the green button hesitantly lifting the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Olivia? Tara Knowles here"

"How did you get this number?" Olivia inwardly groaned, Tara was the last person she thought she'd be speaking to today. She made her way over to the picnic bench beside the boxing ring, sitting down and lighting a cigarette.

"I couldn't get through to Gemma or Jax and one of them listed your name here for Abel" Tara told her, her voice was level, trained.

"Is everything okay?" Olivia asked, panic shooting through her at the mention of Abel.

"Yeah everything is fine," Olivia could hear the smile on Taras face. "That's why I'm calling, it looks like everything is pointed towards him making a full recovery."

"That's such good news, Tara," Olivia sighed sincerely. "I'll pass the message along."

"Wendy is set to make a full recovery as well." The smile disappeared from Olivias face at this. Not that she wished any harm to come to Wendy but because she didn't want to think of the possibility of Gemma doing something so awful.

"I'm happy to hear that."

"Have you spoken to Gemma?" Tara's voice lowered, her tone becoming more serious.

"No," Olivia sighed, taking another drag from her cigarette, she blew the smoke out from her lungs slowly, trying to gather her thoughts. "Wendy was always a junkie Tara, there's no need to put the blame on anyone else for that."

"Olivia, you know Gemma just as well as I do, if not even more, we both know what she's capable of." Tara muttered into the phone. Olivia looked up at the sound of a car pulling into the TM lot, the woman of the hour sat behind the wheel.

"Well Wendy made a full recovery didn't she," Olivia shrugged. "We can all move on with our lives. Listen thanks for the update Tara, but I gotta go."

"Will you let Jax know that I need him to swing by the hospital when he can?" Tara said quickly, Olivia grit her teeth, finishing her cigarette and putting it out in the ashtray she gave Tara her word before snapping the phone shut. Gemma had made her way into the office, Olivia decided her father could wait a few more minutes for his phone and made her way over to the matriarch herself.

"Hey sweetheart," Gemma smiled, she was sifting through some old receipts for the garage.

"Tara called me, she said it looks like Abel is going to make a full recovery," A wide smile stretched across Gemmas face at this, she placed a hand over her heart before sighing deeply.

"Thank God."

"Wendy OD'd last night but she's going to be okay, too." Olivia got to the point, watching Gemma closely.

"Once a junkie, always a junkie." Gemma shrugged, throwing the receipt back into the drawer.

"Tara thinks it's all a bit suspicious, Wendy didn't come across as suicidal before."

"You and the doc gal pals now?" Gemma shot sarcastically, Olivia narrowed her eyes at this. She was all too familiar with Gemmas sharp tongue, she's seen people recoil from it her whole life.

"No need to get so defensive, Gemma." Olivia shot back. Gemma fixed her gaze on Olivia, placing one hand on her hip.

"What are you playing at, Winston? Seething with jealousy that Tara is back but you can play nice with her twenty four hours later?"

"I was not seething with jealousy." Olivia spoke carefully.

"Bullshit," Gemma smirked. "I saw your face when her and Jax were talking last night it was like watching a heartbroken fifteen year old all over again, pathetic."

"I don't know what you're trying to imply, Gemma, but in case you haven't noticed I'm actually in a relationship with someone I love." Gemma scoffed at this, her smirk growing wider.

"You're not fooling anyone with that whole act either, trying to play house with that poor boy while you pine after Jax."

"I do not pine." Olivia's voice shook, after the morning she had Gemma's words were cutting deep but she refused to give in despite the rise in her blood pressure right now. "Spose I better watch how I tread around these boys, Gemma. Wouldn't want to get bitter and twisted in my old age like you."

Olivia turned on her heel, storming out of the office, she saw the boys filing out of the clubhouse, making their way over to their bikes. Jax was stood at the benches, a blonde chick draped around him, Olivia watched as they kissed before the woman made her way over to her car. She was definitely far too old for Jax.

"Dad, I got you a new phone," Olivia called to Piney, trying to calm herself. "It's all set up and everything."

"Thanks, Livy." Piney gave her a rare smile before shoving the phone into his breast pocket.

"Hey, Liv." Olivia turned to see Jax smiling at her.

"What's up with you and your Mommy issues?" It came out a bit harsher than she meant.

"It's all just business, darlin'" Jax grinned, making Olivia roll her eyes.

"You're pimping yourself out now, Jackson, maybe you should team up with Luanne." Olivias words were dripping with venom, she was not in the mood for any of them right now. The smirk slipped from Jax's face as a frown replaced it.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" He shot, mounting his bike. Olivia was about to reply to this before a voice interrupted.

"Thinking of having a dinner tomorrow night at my house for everyone," Gemma called from the doorway of the office, her voice was so sweet you could practically see the sugar dripping from the words. "You can bring Alan with you too Olivia." Olivias eyes narrowed at this, she didn't know what game Gemma was playing but she was determined to win.

"That's very nice of you Gem," She played along, matching Gemmas sweet voice. "I'll run it by Alan and see what he thinks."

Olivia turned on her heel to walk back to her car.

"Tara called, Abels gonna be fine and she wants you to call into the hospital too." She called over her shoulder to Jax as she continued walking, all false pretences disappeared from her voice. "Have anymore pussy running after you Jax, you're gonna have to invest in an STI centre."

Olivia slammed the door of her car, tearing out of the TM lot and speeding off down the road. Jax looked on after her, shaking his head slightly, he had no idea what he did to make her snap at him like that but he also wasn't too thrilled on spending family dinner with the doctor, even if he did save Abels life.

 _ **Authors Note:**_

 ** _I cannot thank you guys enough for the response to this story so far, I love all of the reviews and each and every follow and favourite it gets!_**

 ** _So this chapter is leading up to a lot, jealousy rising in Olivia that she's not even aware of yet, what game is Gemma playing inviting Alan to dinner? Will Alan even go to the dinner and if he does what way will Jax react to seeing the two of them together? I also loved the little father/daughter moment between Piney and Olivia, I hope I made it clear that as tough as boots Piney was, he softens to a kitten when it comes to his daughter._**

 ** _Obviously every one of you have a different perspective of what Olivia and Alan both look like when you read this but for me Olivia is kind of along the lines of a dressed down Camilla Belle and Alan is also like a dressed down, nerdy looking version of Alex Pettyfer in his less muscular days._**

 _ **That's just my vision anyway, but let me know what you guys think and if you enjoyed this chapter! Also what story lines from the show you're looking forward to seeing Olivia tackle and so on!**_

 _ **Thank You Again x**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Get the fuck out of my bar, you're finished." Olivia shouted sternly, this asshole was giving her trouble the entire night, picking fights with the regulars and groping the other girls, when he tried to cop a feel of Olivia that's when she snapped.

"You don't have the authority to kick me out." The man chuckled. Olivia narrowed her eyes, he was triple the height of her and four times the width but she wasn't backing down.

"You'll either find out with my fist up your nose or my foot in your ass." She growled, the man hesitated before grumbling under his breath, he downed the rest of his drink before making his way out of the bar, Olivia glaring at him the entire time.

"And with that, my shift is over." She sighed, pulling the apron from around her waist. Saying her goodbyes to the other girls she grabbed her phone and bag from the back and made her way out to her car.

When she pulled into the parking space at her apartment complex she recognized Alans jeep parked across the road. She closed her eyes, far too tired to be dealing with this.

"How long have you been here?" She asked, making her way onto the top step, Alan was stood in the cove of the door waiting patiently.

"Only about half an hour, I know what time you finish remember." He smiled, leaning in to give her a kiss, she quickly turned her head so his lips landed on her cheek. Olivia continued to unlock the door, allowing them both inside.

"I'm really tired, Alan, I kinda just want to crash straight away." She rubbed her neck, her eyebrows pulling together.

"I know, I just wanted to apologize for this morning." He took both of her hands in his, raising them to his lips. "I was an ass."

"Yeah you were." She shrugged coldly. "When my family need me I am always going to go to them, every time."

"I know, I know." He sighed. "I really am Sorry, Olivia, how can I make it up to you?" Olivia looked at the ground, biting her lip as a thought came to her.

"We're invited to Gemma's tomorrow night for dinner," Alan's face hardened at this. "I'd really like you to come."

"I don't know, Olivia, they're not exactly my type of people."

"You know Dad and Opie and you even had conversations with Bobby before, we can work with the others, they'll be on their best behaviour with Gemma around anyway, I promise." Olivia smiled gently, she hadn't forgiven Alan for this morning but she was determined to prove Gemma wrong.

"Okay, I'll go to the outlaw biker family dinner," He smiled in spite of himself, Olivia leaned up on her tip toes and gave him a kiss.

"You might even have fun, you never know." She teased.

"I wouldn't hold my breath."

Alan sighed before giving Olivia another quick kiss, he grabbed his keys from where he dropped them on the coffee table and made his way back towards the door. "I suppose I should let you sleep then."

"I'll see you tomorrow." Olivia smiled, Alan opened the door and turned to walk out, he froze on the spot making Olivia frown. She stepped forward to look around him and saw Jax, also frozen on the steps up to the apartment. Jax was the first to relax, swelling his chest slightly and placing that usual shit eating grin on his face he looked Alan up and down before climbing the rest of the steps until they were toe to toe.

"Thought you would have been at the hospital, Jackson." Alan said through gritted teeth.

"I was gonna say the same thing to you." Jax smirked, pushing his way past Alan so that he was in the apartment. Jax was significantly bigger than Alan and a lot more intimidating when he squared up. Olivia was watching the two closely, cringing slightly at the moment in front of her.

"Olivia was just saying she needs her sleep," Alan nodded towards her. "That's why I was leaving."

"Aw, Liv always stays up to talk to me," Olivia rolled her eyes at this, refraining from placing her head in her hands. "But I'll be sure to ask Piney next time about her bedtime."

Alan hesitated before deciding to keep his thoughts to himself, he knew he was still on thin ice with Olivia, he shot her a stern look before walking out, pulling the door shut behind him.

"He's saving your sons life, you could be a little more grateful," Olivia raised her eyebrow at Jax, although she couldn't help the smirk that was fighting its way onto her face.

"He's just so easy to wind up, I can't help myself." Jax laughed, placing his hand on his stomach. "Seriously he needs to get laid a bit more he's so uptight."

"Hey, he gets laid plenty!" Olivia grinned, pointing at Jax as he held his hands up in surrender, still laughing.

"Good to see you're in a better mood than this morning anyway." Jax smirked, taking a seat on the couch.

"Y'know me and the croweaters tend to stay out of each others way but I just don't see the point of them hanging around the club." Olivia shrugged, making her way into the kitchen to grab a beer for herself and Jax.

"Is that a hint of jealousy I hear?" Jax teased, he smirked as Olivia emerged from the kitchen, an eyebrow raised. "The croweaters are basically club tradition, you know that, Liv."

"I know, to be fair they're probably the most harmless tradition in the club." Olivia curled up on the armchair with her own beer, the smile slipping from her face. "I was already worked up over something else anyway, you're business deals just wound me up a bit more."

"Alan giving you trouble?" Jax's voice turned serious.

"I just haven't been around much that's all, he already has a problem with the club I'm just trying to figure out how to keep the two separate."

"Liv, you're born into the club, you can't separate the two," Jax sat forward, surveying her. "He can't have one without the other."

"I'm not a member, Jax. I do what I do for Dad and Opie but I'm not any part of that club outside of that. Besides, he's coming to dinner tomorrow night he'll see that I'm just involved in the family side of things."

"He's coming to my Moms tomorrow?" Jax asked, he couldn't hide his surprise. "Docs got more balls than I thought."

"Jax, I told him everyone would be on their best behaviour, please do not make this any harder for me!"

"I'll be a good boy, don't worry." Jax continued to sip on his beer as a comfortable silence fell over them. He was deep in thought of what Olivia said about keeping her two lives separate, it reminded him of what he read in his Dads manuscript, maybe JT had a point.

"What's going on with you?" Olivias voice broke through his reverie, his eyebrows knitted together at her question, she was using one finger to circle the rim of her bottle, avoiding making eye contact with him. "I mean on Tara being home."

"I don't even know," Jax sighed honestly. "It did mess my head up a little when I found out she was back home, I dunno if it was some sort of sign."

"An ex is an ex for a reason, Jax." Olivia mumbled, his words made her stomach turn, she wasn't really sure what the effect it was having on her meant, all she knew is she didn't want to see Tara Knowles anymore than what she had to.

"Yeah, I know."

"So were you gonna tell me what happened to your face this time?" She changed the subject, grinning at him coyly. A bruise was blossoming across his cheek by the minute, she also noted the new cut above his eyebrow.

"Some dick cut me off when we were out on a run so I found him after and tried to teach him a lesson." Jax shrugged. "He ended up with an axe to the back of the head."

"I'm sorry, what!?" Olivia almost choked on the mouthful of beer she had just taken, sitting up more on her seat. "Jesus Christ, Jax what do you do to people that actually piss you off?"

"Relax, it wasn't me, the guy was packin' so the shop owner freaked out and ended him when his back was turned."

"Another day in the office." Olivia sighed, finishing her beer.

"Anyway, I better do what the Doc says and let you get some sleep, he's probably still sitting outside waiting for me to leave." He laughed at the thought, biting his lip to make himself stop when he got a warning glare from Liv. "I know you'll kick his ass if he steps out of line too much, but just in case, you know where to find me." Olivia couldn't help but smirk at this, she knew he was being sincere which was the most ridiculous part of it all.

"Don't worry about me, babe, I'll find a way to get it under control." She smiled, untangling herself from the armchair so she could walk him out, he placed an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side. Olivia found herself curling into him, squeezing him back, she revelled in the comfort that came along with it, Jax's bear hugs were one of her favourites, he was so much bigger than her she felt completely safe when he was this close.

He gave her one last squeeze before making his way down the steps, she watched him making his way to his bike, giving him a small wave from the doorway. Her eyes drifted around the dark street beyond the walls of the apartment complex as Jax strapped on his helmet. It seemed the breath caught in her throat minutes before her eyes registered what they were looking at.

The guy from the bar earlier was walking across the street, his gaze fixed on her in the doorway before continuing on his way along the street. It was so late at night what was he even doing around this area? Did he follow her home? Jax noticed the colour draining from Olivias face, he followed her gaze to the pavement a few yards away from where he was standing. The wrought iron gates gave him a view of a heavy set man walking away from the block. Jax unmounted his bike and took his helmet off before making his way back up the steps to where Olivia was stood.

"Who's that man?" Jax asked, watching as the man disappeared around the corner.

"Just some asshole that was in the bar earlier." Olivia mumbled, her arms were folded tightly across her chest. "It's probably just a coincidence, might be staying around here somewhere. I'll be okay, Jax, you go home you're gonna be in the hospital a lot for the next few days."

"Nah, I'm not going anywhere." Jax told her, his eyebrows knitted together, he was already pushing past her back into the apartment, despite her words Olivia stepped aside to allow him in, clicking the door shut and double locking it behind him.

"How secure is the window in your room?" Jax asked, making his way through the apartment.

"I really don't think he'd fit through it, even if he did manage to scale the building." Olivia chuckled, opening a cupboard door and pulling out extra blankets and pillows.

"Nah, I'm not taking any chances."

Olivia made a bed for Jax on the floor of her room, she knew he wouldn't sleep out on the couch if he was having trust issues with her window. "When are you working again?"

"Tomorrow morning, I've to be there to take an order and clean up and then I'm gonna open."

"Okay, I'm going with you."

"Jax, you have to be at the hospital for Abel and church with the guys you can't spread yourself that thin, I was able to handle that guy at the bar he's not gonna give me any trouble."

Olivia's efforts were lost on Jax, she knew if she argued with him too much he'd more than likely just have half-sac stay with her and then Opie would find out. It'd cause more drama than what it's worth, the guys always got far too worked up if there was a shred of a threat around Olivia.

Olivia went into her en suite bathroom to get changed for bed, she brushed her teeth and let her shoulder length hair down from the messy bun she had it thrown up in.

When she came out she saw Jax was already curled up on the floor in his nest of blankets, his kutte was resting on her desk chair and the rest of his clothes were piled up beside him. She tried to shake the thought of a shirtless Jax out of her head as she made her way over to her bed.

"Harry Potter? Seriously?" She heard him smirk as he watched her cross the room. Olivia looked down at her oversized Gryffindor shirt and shorts.

"He's the one who lived, leave him and me alone." She grinned, climbing into bed.

"You still have that scar on your leg?"

"You wanna stop watching me just cause you can see a bit of extra skin." Olivia teased back. The scar Jax was referring to was small and placed on the back of her left leg, it was an old bike accident from when she was small. Opie and Jax had been going far too fast when they met her coming around a corner the opposite way, the three of them crashed and Olivia was so small at the time she ended getting the brunt of the fall with the peddle digging into her calf, her leg almost broken.

John Teller had found them and detangled them all, scolding the two boys for not being careful enough as he carried Olivia back to Piney.

"I'm not the one that put on the short shorts, darling." Jax grinned, his eyes closed ready for sleep.

"You comfortable enough, Teller?" Olivia asked as she cuddled into her pillows.

"Is that an invitation?" Olivia snorted at this, Jax flirted with everything that had a vagina, although she knew there would be no harm in them sharing a bed she also knew how angry Alan would be if he found out, plus she wouldn't like it either if the roles were reversed.

"Jax?" Olivia whispered into the darkness, she couldn't help herself as she lay there thinking over everything that had happened in the last fourty eight hours.

"What's up, Liv?" Jax's voice was heavy with sleep.

"I still don't like Tara."

"I know." His quiet response was the last thing she heard as sleep overtook her.

 _ **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Olivia was washing down the sinks and spill trays when Jax's phone rang, she knew Clay was on the other end from the tone of his voice.

"I'm opening the doors now Jax so you can go, it's okay." She called as she grabbed the keys.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" He sighed, shoving his phone into his pocket.

"I might die from boredom but apart from that I'm dandy." She smiled to him, he smirked back before leaving. Olivia busied herself with stocking the shelves while she waited for the first customers of the day to trickle in.

"Can I get coffee when you're ready please, Liv." Olivia stuck her head up over the counter to see Wayne Unser smiling back at her, he had perched himself up on one of the stools and was digging through his pockets for his wallet.

"Am I making it Irish?" Olivia asked, smirking when he nodded with a sigh. "You look like you've had a long day and it's not even lunch time yet."

"You could say something along those lines." Unser replied, it was no secret that Wayne was well and truly lodged on Clays payroll, he covered up a lot for the club and if it wasn't for him the club probably would have been shut down a long time ago.

"I'm guessing the MC have been up to something." Olivia sighed, she handed him his Irish Coffee, leaning on the counter.

"Clay wants me to stay on for another six months."

"Are you up for that?" Olivia asked, she knew Unser was fighting cancer, the whole reason behind his retirement.

"Doesn't really matter, I've already agreed."

"Well on one hand I'm happy, I know Hale is a real asshole, I don't know if he'll be going out of his way to keep the guys safe."

"You look tired, Livy." Unser surveyed changing the subject, his face was kind and his eyes were filled with knowing. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just some stupid boy trouble but it's nothing worth worrying about." Olivia smiled back to him.

"You're a good girl, Liv. Always have been, don't forget your worth." Unser left her with these words, mumbling about getting his hair cut as he trudged out of the bar.

 _ **XxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

"Remind me why I'm doing this again." Alan sighed heavily. They had just pulled up to Gemmas house, a few bikes were already parked outside. Olivia looked to him, smiling sweetly.

"Cause you love me and playing nice to my family is a good way to get in my pants." He chuckled at this, grabbing the beers they had bought while Olivia picked up the apple pie. They got out of the jeep, Alan was dressed in a crisp baby blue shirt and jeans, Olivia reassured him before they left that this dinner would not be a formal one. Liv was wearing her favourite AC/DC vest top with high waisted jeans and boots, she accessorised with some jewellery to make the look a little more presentable.

"Don't tell me you baked?" Gemmas playful tone met them as they let themselves into the Morrow family home.

"What? Myself?" Olivia joked back making Gemma smile.

"It's great to have you here, Doc." Gemma turned to Alan, pulling him into a hug. "I'm glad you came."

"Glad to be invited," He grinned, placing the beers down on the kitchen counter. "And please, call me Alan."

"Ooh, he has manners." Gemma surveyed, side eyeing Olivia.

"Is Opie coming?" Olivia asked, trying to take the subject away from her very uncomfortable boyfriend.

"I ran into Donna today at the store and gave her the invitation but she didn't seem too keen."

"Yeah they're going through some stuff, best they have some time to themselves." Olivia defended her sister in law. "Where are the others?"

Gemma pointed towards the living room, Olivia readied herself before pulling a very reluctant Alan along with her, it wasn't long before the guys' loud voices floated down the hall towards them.

"He told me once he tells them he lost it in battle all they wanna do is wrap their patriotic lips around it." Juice was telling the guys, Olivia instantly knew he was talking about half sac and couldn't help but laugh along with the story.

"There she is!" A chorus of greetings met them as they walked through the door, the guys were perched on any surface available in the room, each one had a beer in his hand. Olivia watched as the attention shifted from her to Alan who was still stood in the doorway behind her.

"Most of you guys have met Alan, right?" Olivia smiled warmly, the guys each grunted their own greeting while Alan awkwardly waved, still refusing to come any farther into the smoke filled room.

"Alan, pull up a seat over here." Piney called, forcing Bobby to budge up on the couch they were sharing, Olivia mouthed a subtle thank you to her father before placing herself on the arm of Chibs' chair.

"I'm assuming you were talking about half-sac before?" Olivia called across the room to Juice, the guys chuckled again at the thought of the story while Juice nodded. "He should be already patched in guys, he's a good worker."

"Enough about club business," Clay's tone was light hearted but Olivia didn't miss the look he shot in Alans direction, neither did the others as the atmosphere shifted in the room. "How's work at the bar going, Olivia?"

"Same as usual," Olivia shrugged, hiding her surprise at Clays choice of conversation, he never took any interest in her personal life. "Had to throw an asshole out last night but he was just trying to throw his weight around."

"That's my girl," Piney grunted. "Don't take shit from no one."

"We could use you a bit more around TM, pick up a few more hours in the office." Clay continued, a wide smile stretched across his large face.

"Thanks for the offer but I'll get back to you on it." Olivia nodded, watching Clay carefully.

"Dinners ready you guys!" Gemmas call came from the kitchen, Olivia sighed, saved by the bell. They filtered out of the room one by one, Olivia made sure herself and Alan fell in step behind the others so she could check on him.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" He just replied with a tired look before they continued down the hall, the sight of Jax stood in front of them at the table made Alan falter slightly, Olivia refrained from rolling her eyes as both men eyed each other.

"Good to have you here, Doc." Jax smiled although Olivia could tell it was fake, he extended his hand out which Alan took and shook firmly. "Least we could do after you saved my son."

"He's a tough little boy, Jackson." Alan responded formally. "He pulled through most of that himself."

Once they got to the dining room table Olivia cringed as she realised there were three empty seats left conveniently lined up next to each other. She quickly took the one in the middle figuring it would be best to keep Alan and Jax apart.

Surprisingly enough the rest of the dinner went quite smoothly, everyone was laughing and having a good time, Chibs was sat on Alans other side and had kept their conversation running as smoothly as possible and Alan even managed to relax enough to laugh at some of Tigs jokes.

"That was all so good Gemma, you out did yourself." Olivia smiled to the matriarch as she pushed her empty plate away from her.

"Well I hope everyone has room for dessert." Gemma smiled, getting up from her spot next to Clay and going into the kitchen. Gemma was truly made to be the hostess, she loved fussing over the boys and having everyone under the one roof, happy and healthy like things were meant to be.

"You got that phone of yours on you, Jax?" Clay asked his stepson. "I want you to be able to hear it in case I need you early tomorrow."

"Aye, Olivia must have some control over the cell reception here, that's where I found Piney the other day when he wasn't pickin' up." Chibs chuckled as he took another mouthful of his beer. Olivia felt her palms start to sweat at this, she didn't think it was worth mentioning to Alan that Jax had stayed over last night, knowing it would just end up in another argument. She grabbed her wine glass and quickly began drinking the contents, hoping the conversation would drift to something else.

"I'd give up my phone if it meant I got to have a sleepover with Liv." Tig slurred from across the table, his blue eyes were heavy but a smirk was plastered on his face.

"What does that mean?" Alans voice cut through the conversation in the room, everyone had fallen silent, their attention now on the doctor and Olivia whose face was undoubtedly turning the same shade of red as her Merlot. "Olivia?"

"I was just worried about her last night, man," Jax spoke up, turning on his best charm. "I stayed over for my own piece of mind, she didn't really get a choice."

"I'm speaking to my girlfriend." Alans eyes had not left Olivia as she continued to stare at her lap, his jaw was clenched tightly. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Watch your tone, son." Pineys growl was quiet but it drifted clearly from his spot at the opposite side of the table.

"It's exactly what Jax said, he's my oldest friend, Alan, he can stay in my house whenever he wants to." Olivia finely found her voice, looking up to meet Alans gaze.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want another fight over absolutely nothing." Olivias determined streak was starting to take over, she didn't need his permission on who could or couldn't stay over in her apartment.

"I've already told you do not make me look like the bad guy here." Alans tone was controlled, aware that everyone was watching. "Where did he sleep?"

"What are you trying to say?" Olivia shot back, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"I asked you a question."

"Hey, who do you think you're talking to?" Jax's voice boomed louder than Alans, anger dripping from the words.

"Jackson, I've already told you, stay out of this."

Olivia rose from her seat the same time that Jax did from his, placing a hand on his chest she glared at him as he towered over Alan.

"Get out of my mothers house." Jax snarled, his top lip curling.

"With pleasure." Alan stood, grabbing his coat from the back of the chair and making his way towards the door.

"Thanks for the dinner, Gemma." Olivia muttered towards the older woman who was stood in the archway leading to the kitchen.

"Y'know maybe you should find another way home." Alan called back to Olivia before slamming the front door closed behind him.

Olivia was stunned, everything was going so well, she was so embarrassed that this all happened in front of the entire MC. Now that her heart rate was slowing tears were starting to gather in her eyes.

"Liv, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to start that shit." Tig broke the silence, he was still seated along with Clay, Bobby and Chibs. Jax was still stood in the same position as before while Juice and Piney had risen from their seats also.

Piney began to make his way around the table to his daughter.

"Livy." He started gently.

"No I'm okay, I just need a minute." Olivia was trying to control her breathing while fighting back the tears that were now threatening to spill over.

She made her way down the corridor to the bathroom without looking back at any of them. Closing the door behind her and leaning against the sink she tried to catch her breath as the tears ran freely down her face.

She was trying to avoid exactly this by not telling Alan about Jax sleeping over but instead she was pretty sure she made everything ten times worse, maybe her two worlds would never be able to mix. Would every guy she got with have a problem with her friendship with Jax? Would every one of them have a problem with the MC?

A gentle knock sounded on the door before it opened slowly, Jax peaked his head in the bathroom.

"You okay, Liv?" He muttered, she swiped at her eyes angrily, taking a deep breath before nodding.

Jax didn't say anymore, he let himself into the bathroom and closed the door behind him, turning to pull her into a bear hug. Olivia let go and cried into his chest as she gripped his grey hoodie, Jax stood there, letting her get it all out as he cradled her, one hand in her hair while the other rubbed up and down her back.

"Good thing Opie wasn't here, my son wouldn't have a surgeon anymore." Jax whispered after a few minutes, this made Olivia snort as she cuddled into him more.

"Is it always this difficult?" She mumbled against his chest but he could hear her clearly. "When you're with someone that doesn't get the club."

"Hey, my only experience with that was with Tara, look how that happened." He shrugged, leaning his chin on the top of her head.

"Opie's going through shit with Donna too." Olivia sniffled.

"Why are you with him?" Jax blurted out, continuing to rub her back. "You do know he's a douche right?"

"He's normal." Olivia shrugged, pulling away from Jax slightly so she could see his face. "He has a good job, he's not part of an outlaw motorcycle club, he's hot. Are these not the boxes you should tick when you're looking for someone?"

Jax's hands moved up to cup Olivias face as he leaned his forehead against hers. "You're worth so much more than him, Liv." He muttered.

Olivia sighed as she let her hands roam up along Jax's torso until they were resting on his chest.

"That's what people keep telling me these days." Her voice was barely above a whisper, she closed her eyes and felt Jax's lips press gently against hers, almost hesitantly, for a second she let hers respond, push back, letting everything that had happened in the dining room melt away from her head.

"No, Jax." She gritted her teeth, pushing him away. She took a few steps back, running a hand through her hair. "I can't do this, I don't need another shit storm to deal with!"

Olivia rushed out of the bathroom, slamming the door behind her leaving Jax standing alone in Gemmas bathroom, nothing but hurt and desperation painted on his face.

He wanted so badly to make Olivias pain go away, but they were both so messed up right now.

 _ **Authors Note:**_

 ** _Hey guys, one again thank you so so much for the reviews, follows and favorites, each one gives me such a boost in confidence with writing this story._**

 ** _There will be more of the whole Jax, Olivia, Tara triangle in upcoming chapters, I personally, was not a fan of Tara on the show and we already know Olivias opinion on her, however I do like to see girls supporting girls so I'm hoping the two can find a way to be somewhat civil with each other but we're just gonna have to see what happens._**

 _ **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, be sure to let me know, I love hearing your opinions and thoughts however small they may seem to you!**_

 _ **Thank you guys, mwah x**_


	5. Chapter 5

Piney had pleaded with his daughter to talk to him or at least let him bring her home once she emerged from Gemmas bathroom but she shook off every attempt. She didn't want to stay around the guys knowing they were all feeling sorry for her. Luanne had been the only one not chugging alcohol by the litre so she had eventually persuaded Piney to let her bring Olivia home and make sure she was safe.

Luanne was Otto's old lady, she was one of Gemmas longest friends and her specialty was porn. A lot of people kept clear of Luanne, she didn't have the wholesome Martha Stewart thing down quite as well as Gemma did but she was definitely less threatening.

Olivia was grateful for Luannes offer to give her a ride, she quickly grabbed her stuff and made her way through the front door and to Luannes car, determinedly keeping her gaze averted from Jax who was stood in the corridor watching the exchange, a clear look of desperation on his face.

"Can you drop me to Opies?" Olivia asked, biting her nails. Luanne smiled sympathetically before nodding, understanding why Olivia didn't want to be alone right now.

"Just talk when you get in there, make sure you get some sleep after." They were the only words Luanne spoke the entire drive to Opie and Donnas house, working so closely with girls her whole life gave Luanne a knack of knowing how to act in these situations, exactly the right thing to say or when to keep quiet.

It was late so Olivia decided to call Opies cell rather than knock and risk waking up the whole house, he answered at the first call and was stood in the doorway by the time Olivia reached it.

"What happened?" He asked, giving Luanne a wave goodbye, Olivia knew her eyes were red rimmed from crying, she held it together for the drive over but once Opie swept her into a hug she lost her holding.

"Everything is just so messed up." She sniffled, he released her and stood aside to let her into the house, they both made their way into the living room and curled up on the same couch. Olivia told Opie everything that happened at dinner with Alan, along with everything that had been going on with him leading up to this. She decided to leave out the part where Jax kissed her, not knowing how Opie would react to his best friend making a move on his little sister.

"Jax told me when I was inside that the guy was a dick." Opie confessed, his expression was soft and sympathetic but Olivia knew if Alan was anywhere in the area there would be blood spilled. "Did you really think dinner at Gemmas was going to end well?"

"Stubbornness kinda clouded my judgement." Olivia sighed. "Gemma said something to me yesterday about how it was all an act with him and that I was really pining over Jax."

"Haven't seen you pine over Jax since we were sixteen." Opie chuckled in spite of himself. "Never forget the day he made things official with Tara, it was like someone kicked a puppy." Olivia laughed at this, as much as she would deny it in front of the guys there was no point arguing with Opie, he knew all too well what his sisters feelings were for Jax back in the day.

"I'm sorry, Ope, I shouldn't have put all of this on you, you have enough to be dealing with in your own head." Olivia sighed, grabbing hold of her brothers hand. "How's Donna?"

"She's pissed," Opie shrugged, looking down. "Clay told me it can happen to women when we go inside, messes up the family dynamic."

"You went on that run last night didn't you?"

"I had to, Liv, it was an easy run, there was no risk and we needed the money." The tone of Opies voice made Olivia think he may have already had this discussion with Donna. She opened her mouth to respond when the sound of her phone ringing distracted her, she took it out of her pocket and checked the caller ID, Jax. Shoving it under a pillow so it wouldn't wake the rest of the family Olivia turned back to Opie to continue their conversation.

"Why are you ignoring Jax?" Opie asked, a frown tugging at his features.

"Just don't want to speak to anyone that was at that dinner right now." Olivia shrugged, running her hand through her hair.

"Are you still pining after Jax, Liv?" Opies question earned him a hard punch in the shoulder from his sister, making him laugh. "Okay, okay, point taken." He grinned, holding his hands up.

"Why don't I take Kenny and Ellie to Funtown tomorrow? It'll give you and Donna a few hours break at least." Olivia smiled, she was long overdue some bonding time with her niece and nephew.

"That'd actually be great, Liv." Opie sighed, the grin still tugging at the edges of his mouth.

After this the brother and sister went to bed, Olivia snuggled up in the guest room, talking with Opie definitely helped, her mind wasn't racing as much as it had been but she was still nowhere near figuring out what to do. It seemed things with Alan were only getting worse and now she was overthinking what had happened with Jax in the bathroom. She knew that was the only way Jax knew how to comfort women but she couldn't deny the somersault her stomach did when their lips had met, she thought things like that only happened in the movies. But with Jax came the worry that Tara was back in town, where did they all stand with that?

Olivia rolled over, grabbing her phone off the nightstand, she quickly typed out a text. 'I'm okay, I'm staying with Ope and Donna.' She sent the message to Jax and her father before leaving her phone down and snuggling back into the blankets, determined to get some sleep if she was gonna spend all day tomorrow at a carnival with two kids.

Olivia had been woken the next morning by Kenny and Ellie jumping on top of her in the bed, they were always excited to see her but it was multiplied by the fact that she was bringing them to Funtown. After a quick breakfast and many hugs of gratitude from Donna, Olivia and the kids made their way down to the clearing where the carnival was held every year. Opies house wasn't too far away which means they could walk, Olivia was hoping it would drain some of the kids energy, she was getting tired just watching them bounce around, plus her car was still at her apartment.

Olivia gave the kids money to go on the rides, she stood at the boundary gates of each one watching as Kenny and Ellie screamed and laughed as they were spun around. Olivia remembered when her mam and dad used to bring her and Opie to Funtown, they'd meet up with Gemma and John Teller and the kids would argue about what ride to go on, it would usually end with Olivia in tears because she was either too small to go on the ride or the boys wouldn't want her around when all she wanted to do was shoot cans with the pellet guns.

It seemed back then all she wanted to do was be a grown up, not have those worries, today she wished those were her only worries again.

Kenny and Ellie went on a few more rides before Olivia decided it'd be a good idea to feed them, she went over to a hot dog stand while they were occupied and got them one each.

"I'll take two sodas with those too, please." She smiled to the lady working behind the stall, she was taking a second to figure out how to juggle everything when a voice broke her concentration.

"Need a hand?" Jax was already taking the hot dogs off the counter as he spoke, Olivia felt a heat rising up her neck as she tried to gather herself. She wasn't expecting to see him here.

"Outlaws day out?" Olivia grinned, picking up the cans of soda.

"Something like that."

An awkward silence settled between them as Jax let Olivia lead the way back to the ride Kenny and Ellie were on. Neither of them spoke as they watched the ride come to a stop and all of the kids filter out of it.

"Hot dogs?" Kenny shouted as they made their way over, both kids were red faced and windswept looking but both also had wide grins stretched across their faces.

"Go easy on them, you don't want to see them a second time." Olivia warned as the kids snatched their food. "Oi, where's the love?" Kenny and Ellie laughed, moving forward to hug Olivia, Ellie stretching to give her a kiss on the cheek before they made their way over to some benches.

"Who're they?" Olivia asked, nodding towards some muscled up guys in wife beaters, their arms and necks were littered with tattoos.

"I dunno," Jax shrugged, frowning slightly. "I don't recognize them."

"Jax, I'm kinda busy with Kenny and Ellie right now, I'll talk to you some other time." Olivia walked away but Jax was too quick, he caught her wrist gently, pulling her back around to face him.

"I don't want any awkwardness between us, Liv." He sighed, tilting his head to the side. "And I'm not taking back that kiss."

"I have a lot of shit to sort out, Jax, I don't even know what that kiss was!" Olivia shrugged, her mind was going ninety miles an hour and her heart rate wasn't too far behind it.

"What do you need to sort out? You're not staying with him?" Anger crossed Jax's features as he thought of Alan again, all he wanted to do at last nights dinner was break the guys jaw to shut him up.

"Are you getting close to Tara?" Olivia retorted, the look on Jax's face said it all, she snatched her arm out of Jax's grasp and made her way over to Kenny and Ellie.

"She's looking after Abel, Liv." Jax sighed, jogging to catch up to her.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, Jax, do what you want, you always have." Olivia clenched her jaw, looking determinedly ahead of her. Jax eventually gave up and made his way over to where Elliot Oswald and his family were stood chatting to Gemma and Clay, the Oswalds looked like they couldn't wait to get away from the bikers. Olivia gave Tristen, their daughter, a small wave as she caught her eye, she usually saw her when she was collecting Kenny and Ellie from school. She was a nice kid, raised right has her mother would say.

Olivia didn't see Jax for the rest of the day, it was getting dark now and Kenny and Ellie's energy levels were dropping, the sugar rush had warn off long ago.

"How're you after last nights shit show?" Olivia turned to see Gemma surveying her, hands placed firmly on her hips.

"I'm fine, sorry for causing a scene." Olivia put on her best face, she learned from the best when it came to when to show emotion, plus her ego was a little dented from last nights events unfolding after what Gemma had said to her the day before.

"Wouldn't be a family dinner without it sweetheart." Gemma smirked. "Jax seemed pretty pissed about the whole thing too."

"The guys get pretty worked up over boyfriends of mine, you know that." Olivia tried to play it off, she kept the small smile plastered on her face as Gemma watched her closely.

"I think Jax's head is in the wrong place right now for sleepovers."

"I think Jax is a big boy and can make up his own mind." Olivia shot back, Gemma was about to fire back at this remark but the sound of a woman screaming caught their attention.

"TRISTEN!" Olivia caught Kenny and Ellie before following Gemma over to Karen Oswald.

"What's going on?" Gemma asked, concern creasing her face.

"We can't find Tristen," Karen cried, her panic was rubbing off on Olivia, she felt her heart rate rising steadily.

"Jesus, well she must be here somewhere." Gemma sighed, glancing around, Olivia couldn't help but admire Gemma for staying so calm, it was hard to knock the Queen of SAMCRO.

"No, we looked everywhere!"

"She's not on any of the rides." Elliott confirmed, appearing by Karens side making her sob for her daughter.

"Did something bad happen to Tristen?" Ellie asked, her eyes wide as she looked up to Olivia.

"No, honey she probably just went off with her friends, why don't you stay here with Gemma and I'm gonna help Mr. and Mrs. Oswald look." Gemma took Kenny and Ellie letting Olivia rush off around the amusements searching.

If I was a thirteen year old where would I go? Olivia tried to think as she rushed around, watching the faces of every teen that passed, please let her be okay.

After double checking each ride and searching through the queue at the Port-A-Potty that was set up for the occasion Olivia began to really panic, if it was Olivia she woulda been drinking in a field with her friends but Tristen wasn't like that, she was quiet and shy.

Olivia made her way over to the edges of the forest that surrounded the carnival, she scrambled for her phone in her pocket, hoping it was Gemma saying they had found Tristen.

She grunted in anger when she saw Alans name flash across the screen, she was about to knock off the call when she thought of the emergency room in the hospital.

"Alan, has Tristen Oswald been in the hospital." She shouted before he could speak on the other end.

"Oli- what? As in Oswald Construction?"

"Yes! Elliotts daughter, she's thirteen a quiet girl." Olivia was impatient as Alan thought it over.

"I mean I didn't hear anything but I can run down and double check."

"Please, quickly!" Olivia squeezed her eyes shut as she felt tears prickling at them, all kinds of scenarios were starting to make their way into her minds eye. "We're at Funtown and she's missing, we can't find her."

"I'm nearly there, I'll be as quick as I can."

Olivia sniffed loudly, trying to pull herself together. A small noise made her stop in her tracks, she held the phone away from her ear as she tried to concentrate on the noises around her, maybe it was just a squirrel or something she had heard, but then it sounded again.

It was definitely a cry from a person. "Tristen?" Olivia called, making her way further into the forest, she heard the cry clearer this time, louder. Olivia stopped to scan the forest around her, she caught a glimpse of colour through the thick tree trunks. Olivia slipped and stumbled on the leaves along the forest floor as she scrambled to the girl lying just feet from where she was standing.

"Tristen?" Olivia fell to her knees beside the young girl, her face was busted and her clothes were ripped, her jeans and underwear pulled down around her legs. "Tristen, it's Olivia Winston, it's okay I've got you, your okay."

"Everywhere hurts." Tristen sobbed trying to lift her head.

"I know, I know but you need to stay where you are for a few more minutes okay? I'm gonna call an ambulance and we're gonna get you all better." Olivia searched around the leaves, finding her phone still open on the ground where she had dropped it in shock.

"Alan?"

"Olivia, I'm still here." Alan called back, he sounded just as panicked.

"Alan I've found her, can you get an ambulance here, she-she needs help." Olivia tried her best to hold it together, knowing the little girl in front of her needed someone to be strong right now.

"They'll be there in less than ten." Alan confirmed before they said their goodbyes. Olivia turned back to Tristen, she didn't care if she was damaging any evidence she needed to cover her up and make her feel safer. Olivia grabbed the sides of Tristens jeans, explaining to her what she was doing.

"Just so you're a little more comfortable when the ambulance arrives okay?" Tristen nodded along, tears were flowing thickly down her cheeks.

The ambulance arrived for Tristan a short while later, Gemma brought Kenny and Ellie home while Olivia went with the Oswalds to the hospital. Elliott and Karen went in the ambulance with their daughter while Hale offered to give Olivia a ride. Once they poured out of the respective vehicles to the hospital Olivia felt the tears begin to build up again.

"Maybe you should be treated for shock?" Hale suggested gently, Olivia shook her head.

"No, I'll be fine, I just want to make sure Tristen will be okay." She sniffled, wiping her eyes with the back of her sleeve.

"Olivia?" She turned to see Alan making his way down the corridor to her, her lip quivered again as the tears poured over, Alan wrapped his arms around her squeezing her tightly, she allowed herself to sob into his chest. She was so angry at him for last night but right now it all seemed so insignificant. "It's okay, she's gonna be okay because you found her." He shushed her, rubbing her back.

Despite her protests Alan had insisted on Olivia getting treated for shock, she was waiting impatiently in a private room in the hospital, chewing her finger nails when the door swung open. Olivia resisted the urge to roll her eyes when Tara walked in.

"Bet you jumped at this chance." Olivia huffed, causing Tara to frown at her.

"I have a duty of care."

"I'm sure you do." She muttered. "I'm fine Tara, this is just Alan being ridiculous."

"Wendy's awake." Tara folded her arms across her chest, Olivia couldn't help but smirk knowing clearly why Tara had wanted to get her on her own.

"She tell you which vein she pumped the crank into?"

"She's not saying much but Doctor Walker and I seem to have a fairly good idea what's going on." Olivias jaw clenched at this, of course Alan was going to point the finger to anyone associated with the Sons.

"Wendy's not gonna rat, Tara, if you think you're going to catch Gemma for this then you don't know her as well as you think you do."

"So you know something?" Olivia rolled her eyes at this, sighing deeply.

"Tara I don't know any more than you do, I'm just saying you're wasting your time and energy, no ones gonna bring Gemma down." Olivia jumped down off the bed and made her way out of the corridor, anger was rushing through her veins again at Alan for trying to point fingers at the MC. She kept walking until she found herself on the ward Abel was kept in, there was no one in the room with him at the moment so she let herself in and took a seat on the chair Gemma usually occupied. Abel was so tiny, tubes connected to machines ran out of various parts of his body, the beeping of the machines and watching Abels tiny stomach move up and down with his breathing managed to calm Olivia slightly.

"You need to hurry up and get yourself out of there, bug." Olivia smiled, putting her hand up to the incubator. "You're gonna be so loved and protected."

She sat back on the chair, curling her legs up underneath her and making herself comfortable, as she watched Abels steady breathing she could feel herself drifting off too, her eyes getting heavier and eventually closing.

When Olivia jerked awake she checked her phone and realized she had been out for a few hours, she yawned and stretched, feeling the bones in her legs crack as she put some weight on them.

"I'll call in again, bug." She smiled to Abel before making her way onto the hospital ward, she took the elevator to the next floor, since Tara told her Wendy was awake she had wanted to go and see her. Wendy was never her favourite person in the world, she was a croweater before she got with Jax which meant Olivia had known her for awhile.

Olivia pushed open the door to Wendy's room and stopped in her tracks when she saw Tara and Alan looking back at her.

"Oh good, the princess of SAMCRO came to the party." Wendy grinned sarcastically, causing Olivia to roll her eyes despite the grin on her face. She knew it was a name the croweaters had given her and it wasn't meant in the flattering way it came across. Wendy looked rough but she was sat up in her bed and giving back as much grief as she could muster which was always a good sign.

"I'll leave you girls to it." Alan muttered, he gave Olivia a tight lipped grin as he passed her on the way out the door.

"The three women who love Jax Teller, could we be at any more opposite ends of the shit-spectrum?" Wendy laughed to herself as she picked the nail varnish off her nails.

"I'm not in love with Jax, Wendy." Olivia grinned, she didn't miss the look Tara had shot her.

"And we're not that different." Tara pressed, turning her attention back to Wendy, her comment made Olivia laugh and Wendy almost grin.

"Is she always this funny?" Wendy giggled, pointing back at Tara, Olivia just raised her eyebrows back, keeping her mouth shut.

"You are not suicidal, Wendy." Tara pushed on, her determination was wearing on Olivia now.

"Look, I stared at that five mill tube for over an hour, and then I decided to pump it into my favourite vein."

"But why?" Tara exclaimed, Wendy shared a look with Olivia before turning back to the doctor.

"If you have to ask me that then we are definitely nothing alike." Tara huffed before making her way out of the room, leaving Wendy and Olivia alone. "I really wish she'd take a Xanax."

"You and me both," Olivia sighed, taking a seat on the end of Wendys bed. "How're you feeling?"

"A little dopey but okay despite everything, why are you parading the Mother Theresa act now?" Wendy narrowed her eyes.

"It's not an act, I was with Abel for awhile, actually fell asleep talking to him." A small smile tugged at the corners of Olivias lips, Wendy's eyes began to well up at the thought of her son. "He's a fighter, Wendy."

"He's a Teller." She laughed shakily, wiping her mascara smeared eyes.

"Ah I think his mom needs a bit of credit too." Olivia smiled back to her. "You and Jax getting back together was only ever going to end badly but that little boy has an army of people to look after him, the best you can do is focus on yourself."

"The next in line to hold the gavel." Wendy sighed, returning to picking her nail varnish. Olivia couldn't imagine having a child that was decided that faith on the day it was born, Sons of Anarchy was a way of life, if you were born into it there was no getting out of it. Olivia and Opie had proved that the day they decided to run back to their father when their mother took them away.

"You'll be okay Wendy, so will Abel." Wendy gave Olivia a small smile as she wiped away her tears again.

After her chat with Wendy, Olivia had gone home to get some proper sleep, she was still stiff from curling up on the chair in Abels room. Piney had called her and told her that Oswald had the Sons looking for the culprit of the assault against Tristen, Olivia had no doubt the Sons would track him down in no time, they were better than the police most of the time.

After waking up from a nap that lasted way too long Olivia got dressed and tried to watch some tv, her mind wouldn't shut off though as she thought of everything that had happened recently. Not being able to stand the sound of her own thoughts she grabbed her car keys and headed for the TM yard.

It was dark when she pulled in, there didn't seem to be many around. As Olivia got out of her car she glanced up to the roof of the clubhouse, she could just make out a single curl of smoke unfurling into the night sky. She smiled to herself and made her way over to the ladder that would bring her to the top.

"You still come up here?" She smiled, Jax was hunched over a thick booklet, cigarette clenched between his lips, he looked up and returned her grin.

"It's nice to get away from it all." Olivia took a seat beside him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Tired?"

"Drained." She replied, closing her eyes. "A lot happened in the last week."

"Tell me about it."

"Best Selling romance novel helping you through it?" She teased, pointing at the booklet, Jax huffed out a laugh before taking another drag of the cigarette, he opened the manuscript revealing the title page to Olivia.

"My Dad wrote it," He sighed. "All about his dreams for the MC and what he wanted it to become."

"Yeah? Any sense in it?" Olivia asked, she curled her right arm in around his left, snuggling into him closer, the wind was slightly nippier on her bare arms up here.

"Think the old man might have been on to something." A comfortable silence fell over them for awhile as Olivia watched the stars.

"You need to talk to Wendy." Olivia muttered, not moving from her comfortable position.

"I know," Jax sighed, closing the manuscript. "I abandoned that kid too."

"Still not to late too late to make things right." She felt Jax nod before he turned his head and placed a light kiss on the top of her head.

"Thanks, Liv." He sighed, leaning his head on top of hers. They stayed like that for awhile, comforted by the other up on the roof where no one else could see them. If only they could stay up here forever, Olivia thought.

 **Authors Note:**

 ** _Once again guys the response to this story makes me so happy every single time! I love hearing your feedback and opinions, they make me smile and some even make me laugh._**

 ** _I'm sorry this took so long but I had a very very busy week, hopefully the length of this chapter will make up for it!_**

 ** _Once again, let me know what you think in the reviews!_**

 _ **Thank You! x**_


	6. Chapter 6

Olivia was sorting through paperwork once more in the Tellow-Morrow office, it seemed a filing system was non-existent to the guys. She had spent the morning here trying to organize things, it helped things move along smoother when a customer called and it also kept her mind off of everything going on lately. Liv knew that she couldn't just bury her head in the sand forever, she was eventually going to have to resurface and start trying to organise the messes in her life.

She was yet to sort out anything with Alan, she didn't even know if there was still a relationship to talk about or if she even wanted there to be.

He wasn't the nicest to her lately but the club was stressful to the people who understood it so she could see where he was coming from with being so frustrated, but could she really keep a relationship going when their main problem was Jax, and he definitely wasn't going anywhere.

The kiss Olivia shared with Jax in his mothers bathroom liked to rear it's head every now and again when she least expected it. Jax thought with his dick, plain and simple but he isn't stupid enough to make a move on the daughter of a First Nine if it didn't mean anything, and if it did mean something where did that leave them.

Sure Olivia always had a crush on Jax growing up and when she was younger she felt it was kind of their destiny to be together, the prince and princess of SAMCRO. Only she didn't want the club life to take over hers, she never wanted to be an Old Lady, the cult like qualities of the club were what she was trying to get away from. Although she'd never admit it, Olivia knew she would be devastated if Jax got back with Tara, she told herself and everyone else that it was because of the way Tara had left before, Jax shattered to pieces and everyone else had to put him back together again, this wasn't a lie by any means but maybe there was a little bit of jealousy there. Maybe she never got over the heartache her fifteen year old self suffered whenever she would see them prancing around the club together, after all she had attacked him when she saw him with that older blonde, even though it was just "business" and she knew those girls never meant anything to Jax as much as Ima liked to tell herself differently.

The confident side of Olivia was trying to remind her that if Jax really was testing the waters with him, and she accepted it, she would automatically be made his priority, not because of them being so close already but because she wasn't a Croweater or a Sweetbutt or a regular blow in like Tara had been. She was Piney's daughter and Opies sister, it would break club rules if they got together but she wouldn't be surprised if Piney insisted on a Mr. Mayhem vote if Jax did wrong by her at all.

Maybe she just had to grow a pair and ask Jax what that kiss was about, they couldn't tip toe around it forever, Jax had a lot of problems going on in his own life right now. Olivia knew by the skeptical looks being thrown at her by Gemma that the matriarch already knew something was going on, it was better to get everything sorted between them before Gemma or Piney got involved.

"Are you gonna file that slip or are you trying to burn a hole through it?" Olivia started and looked towards the door to see Bobby's rotund shape blocking the light coming in. She didn't realize she had gone into a daze and was frowning at the piece of paper in her hand for God knows how long.

"Sorry, Bobby," She shook herself out of it, placing the paper on the small pile to her left. "Needs Clay's signature before they can be put away."

"How's the stash looking?" Bobby was never one to beat around the bush. Olivia grinned widely before shuffling through her car keys, she found the small office like key she was looking for and used it to open the drawer in the bottom of the desk. Lifting the false bottom out of it she revealed an impressive stash of candy bars.

"Two." She told him sternly, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm going on a road trip, Liv, I need to keep the stamina up." Bobby sighed, trudging around the desk to have a look. Bobby and Chibs were the only ones that knew about the secret stash, it was something Olivia started doing when she got the job in the bar, she would split her tips and use one half to keep it stocked, Gemma and Clay knew about it but apart from that it was their little secret. The funny thing was they all knew if they were really desperate they could easily break into the drawer but none of them bothered trying, they loved Olivia enough to respect her little treats.

"Where are you going?" Olivia asked in surprise, she hadn't heard anything so this must have been a last minute decision.

"Jax and I are heading to Nevada." Bobby smirked with a twinkle in his eye making Olivia laugh.

"I don't want to know." The thoughts of Jax going to an out of state party once again made her stomach turn, she had to figure out what the hell was going on with her emotions towards Jax, she didn't like caring this much about a Son she wasn't related to.

Bobby and Olivia left the office, the papers for Clay were in her hand as she laughed with Bobby.

"We better get going soon." Jax sighed as he met them halfway.

"Ready when you are VP." Bobby nodded, making his way over to his bike.

"I was gonna visit Abel later," Olivia grinned up at Jax, squinting as the sun tried to fight it's way into her eyes. "It's kinda therapeutic, sitting there with him."

"That'd be really great, Liv." Jax tilted his head to the side, the signature smirk back on his face. "I'm sure he enjoys it just as much as you do."

"Well I hope so, poor kid probably can't wait to grow up just so he can tell me to stop talking." She laughed awkwardly, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"I really appreciate you being there for him, means a lot." Jax grabbed her hand gently in his and lightly squeezed her fingers.

"Can we talk?" Olivia blurted out, damn maybe the Jax Teller smirk did make her melt. "When you get back."

"Always," He nodded. "We can talk now if you want?"

"No no, it's nothing important, you keep your head in the game for whatever you're about to go off and do with Bobby."

The sound of a car pulling into the yard caught their attention, Olivia felt her jaw clench when she realized it was Tara behind the wheel. The doctor slowed to a stop beside them and pulled herself out of the car, a strained smile on her face.

"What brings you here?" Jax smiled widely making Olivias whole body tense, he was far too happy.

"Thought you could help with the Cutlass, it's in pretty sad shape," Tara sighed, gesturing to the beat up car behind her. Her attention was turned fully to Jax now, slipping into her old routine of ignoring Olivia. "I was hoping you could give me a lift home."

"Actually I'm just about to head out for a couple of days." Jax sighed, Olivia couldn't hide the smirk that spread onto her face at this. She knew she should probably walk away but her determined nature and dislike of Tara hovering around Jax kept her rooted to the spot.

"Okay, if anything comes up with the baby who should I call?"

"He's out of the woods, right?" A thrill of panic shot through Jax's voice.

"Yeah, just in case of procedural stuff."

"You can contact me," Olivia smiled brightly, Tara looked her up and down, trying and failing to keep her features neutral. "You already have me on the system, right?"

"Yeah we do, that's true." Tara stuttered.

"I'll be in the hospital with him a lot anyway, you won't be able to get rid of me." Olivia was aware that her voice was dripping with sugar, laying it on thick. She was also aware that the rest of the guys had come out of the clubhouse and were tending to their bikes, watching the exchange with amusement on their faces.

"Great." Tara tried to smile back only it looked more like a grimace. Olivia glanced behind Tara at the sound of another car making it's way into the yard.

"Oh look, Gemma can give you a lift." Tara's face fell at this as Olivia kept grinning widely, her smile was genuine now as she watched the doctor stutter between excuses.

"Yeah actually, Mom should be free." Jax shrugged as Gemma pulled up beside them, window rolled down and grinning widely.

"I'd love to give the good doctor a lift." If Olivias voice was dripping with sugar then Gemmas was drowning in syrup as she surveyed the scene before her over her sunglasses. Tara knew that she was cornered by the two women, she was slightly taken aback by Olivias attitude, she was always fiery when she was younger but she was never a threat to her relationship with Jax before, she was able to brush Olivia Winston aside as a kid with a crush. Olivia had matured well, she was thin but not sickly like the croweaters, she had a few curves here and there that made her look more real, her dark brown almost black hair teamed with her green eyes and full lips made her striking and she carried herself with a grace far beyond the women who were involved with SAMCRO, however it was the assertive confidence and the unwavering stare that had shocked Tara, years of Gemmas training had no doubt rubbed off on the younger woman.

Tara was still suspicious of what Olivia and Jax's relationship had developed into, she knew Jax couldn't say no to a pretty face but Olivia was also a First Nine's daughter, Piney hardly let him have his way with his youngest, it was clear Olivia wasn't happy with Tara being back in Charming no matter what the situation was.

Realizing she had no way out of this corner she was backed into Tara decided to admit defeat and hopped into the car beside Gemma.

"You're cruel," Olivia turned at the sound of Tigs voice. "Didn't know you had it in you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Olivia shrugged back, the guys were all smirking in her direction, some even looked impressed at what they just saw.

"Throwing a doctor to the lions like that." Tig tutted playfully as he resumed inspecting his bike.

The beeping and gasping of the machines hooked up to Abel were the only sounds Olivia could hear, she had the armchair pulled up to his incubator, lost in a gaze as she wondered what future the tiny human in front of her had in store.

He was obviously already bound to the club, to follow the Teller legacy of being President, would he run it how JT wanted it to be ran according to his manuscript? Would there even be a club left to run when Abels time came around?

Unser was retiring and other clubs were retaliating, something that was happening more and more over the years as Clay kept galloping along with the club in tow, refusing to pull the reigns on any of it.

"If you don't want a Harley and all you wanna ride is a pink bicycle with tassels on it then just come to me, squish." Olivia sighed, smiling to herself at the thought. She couldn't wait until she could hold Abel, sitting here looking at him through the wall of the incubator was driving her crazy, babies should be cuddled and held.

"You weren't kidding when you said you'd be here a lot." The voice that automatically made Olivias jaw clench sounded from behind her. "That conversation was only a few hours ago."

"We're all family, Gemma needs the break too." Olivia sighed, not taking her eyes away from Abels peaceful form.

Tara made her way into the room, letting the door swing closed behind her, she stood beside Olivia, hands in pockets and watched Abel carefully as well.

"Are you and Jax together now?" The words seemed to pour out of Tara's mouth as one but Olivia knew the doctor was too well put together for it to be a mistake.

"No." Olivia answered simply, still not looking at the older woman. "Why do you ask?"

"You seem... closer." The last word was chosen carefully.

"Opie's been inside the last five years, Jax and I leaned on each other a lot when he went in."

"Sorry to hear that." She almost sounded sincere, a smirk made its way onto Olivias face as she thought of how much Tara Knowles had changed.

"Why are you smiling?" Tara sounded irritated by the concept, Olivia glanced up, meeting her stern gaze but keeping the smile on her face.

"You came a long way from a teenager with a bad attitude and Daddy issues." Tara's frown deepened at these words.

"Some of us have grown up."

"We've all grown up Tara, I just don't hide where I came from behind my high horse." Olivia scoffed, turning her attention back to Abel. "Funny how you still think you're so much better than all of us but yet you're still sniffing around Jax."

"I am not sniffing around Jax."

"Why the interest in our relationship then? Jax and I are closer, I don't know if it'll ever turn into anything, doesn't concern you either way, we both know that as long as Gemma has a breath in her body you will not get anywhere near her son."

"I'm not the one sniffing around Jax, Jax is the one making appearances here to have conversations about the past." Tara stuttered the words out before turning on her heel and marching out of the room, Olivia chuckled slightly at how juvenile the whole thing was, dislike for Tara or not she wasn't about to have a cat fight over a guy.

Tara's words had their effect though, Jax wasn't coming here to talk to Tara was he? He was coming here to see Abel, that's all.

Olivia bit hard into her bottom lip to stop it from shaking, she had cried more in the past week than she had in her entire life and it had seemed to open some flood gates, everything was starting to become more frustrating.

"I really wish I could crawl in there with you, Squish." She muttered to Abel, placing her finger on the wall of the incubator, she closed her eyes, letting the sound of the machines steady her pulse again before she made her way out of the room. Gemma was due back in fifteen minutes and she didn't fancy having to watch the war of words between Tara and Gemma as well.

"Olivia?" The youngest Winston closed her eyes and sighed deeply before turning towards the voice that had called her name.

"Alan." She replied back shortly.

"I was told you've been here for hours, I didn't know."

"By Tara no doubt." Olivia rolled her eyes, making her way to the entrance doors, she needed a cigarette after all of this.

"Look, I have a few minutes I think we should talk." Alan caught up to her, walking alongside her he continued to follow her even though she only responded with silence. She knew she needed to have this talk with Alan, she was too angry right now to save her relationship and she wasn't even sure who she was angry with, Alan or Jax, or maybe even Tara.

Once they made it outside Olivia lit up a cigarette, she watched as Alan cringed at the action but she didn't flinch as she took a long drag and released it from her lungs again.

"Come to dinner tonight with my parents, like we planned." Alan started, smiling gently. Olivia narrowed her eyes at him, waiting for him to continue, when there was no more she sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Is that it?" She sighed, holding her hands out. "Was that your big apology?"

"Excuse me, I'm not the one lying about other people sleeping over in my bedroom." Alan grit his teeth, placing his palms together.

"Let's cut the shit here Alan, this wouldn't have even been half a problem if it was Juice or Halfsac or even Tig or Chibs."

"Why do these people not have names?" He sighed making her grunt in frustration.

"Can you please concentrate on this, you threw a hissy fit in front of my family because you have some vendetta out against Jax."

"Why are you constantly trying to make me out to be the jealous boyfriend?" Alan sighed back, slapping his hands to his thighs. Olivia was about to retort back when she saw him, just over Alans shoulders leaving the hospital doors, he was looking right at them. The guy she threw out of the pub.

"Olivia?" Alan repeated, trying to get her attention, he followed her gaze over to the guy that was now walking away from the hospital, he was no longer staring at them just merely going about his business like that night outside of her apartment.

"That's why Jax stayed with me that night." She sighed, taking another drag of her cigarette while watching the mans back retreating. "I had a fight with that guy in the bar and I threw him out, Jax was leaving my apartment and he was across the road watching my front door, Jax got worried and refused to leave, he didn't think the window in my room was secure enough so he slept on the floor in a pile of blankets. That's it, that's the truth."

Alan surveyed her thoughtfully, he knew Olivia was too good of a person to cheat but he also knew that her and Jax had a connection that he couldn't understand, it ran deeper than friendship.

"I'm sorry I made a scene at dinner, I'll apologize to Gemma when I see her." Olivia smiled up at him, taking another drag of her cigarette before shoving it in the ashtray hooked to the wall.

"Alan, I don't think I can do this anymore," Olivia sighed, forcing herself to look into his bright eyes. "I have a lot of stuff to sort out at the moment and it's not fair to you that I can't give you any of my time lately." She stopped herself from calling him out as being a dick too, be an adult Olivia.

"I think the stuff you need to sort out is with Jackson." Alan sighed, he continued as she opened her mouth to argue. "That's not me being jealous it's just an observation, not many people are gonna be able to understand the dynamic you two have."

"I don't think we even understand it lately." Olivia muttered, she ran a hand through her hair as she took a breath. "I'm still gonna be in seeing Abel a lot so I'll see you around?"

"Yeah," Alan sighed, pulling at his tie. "Olivia, I really did love you."

"I know you did." Olivia smiled, squeezing his hand. Maybe she was all cried out, maybe she'd finally made the right decision after weeks of making wrong ones, but as Alan made his way back into the hospital Olivia didn't tear up at the end of their relationship, she didn't think she even felt very sad. Relief is the word that came to mind as she made her way over to her car.

Maybe now she could get some sleep.

A hammering on her front door made Olivia jump from her peaceful slumber, she had come home and taken a shower before succumbing to a nap. She was thoroughly enjoying her dreamless sleep, whoever decided to wake her up was gonna get an earful.

"Have a bit of patience for the love of God." She grumbled as she made her way through the apartment to the hammering sound. "Who is it?"

"Your favorite person in the whole world!" The voice called from the other side making Olivia sigh deeply before rolling her eyes.

"The Devils spawn is more what I'd call you." Olivia laughed as she pulled the door open, revealing a dark haired, bright eyed girl on the other side. Dawn Trager. Olivia couldn't help but laugh as Dawn launched forward, attacking her in a hug. The two girls didn't exactly grow up together as Tig didn't see his daughters much but they were close in age and they caused their own version of Hell when they were both teenagers, Olivia had naturally quietened down as she came out of her teen years but Dawn was every bit as mischievous as her father.

"What are you doing back in Charming?" Olivia laughed, untangling herself from the embrace.

"I can't stop by to see my family?" Dawn feigned being offended as she placed a hand on her chest.

"You needed money didn't you?"

"That too." She laughed, shrugging it off. "Dad has to be good for something."

Olivia grabbed some bottles of beer from the fridge while Dawn made herself comfortable on the living room sofa, it was starting to get dark outside and for one second the thought of Jax and the guys at a party in Nevada flitted across her mind.

"So last time I was talking to you you were starting things up with the doctor." Dawn mused, smiling widely.

"Ugh, that finished today." Olivia handed her a bottle before collapsing on an armchair herself, throwing her legs over the arm of it. "He couldn't deal with the club."

"Not a lot of people can," Dawn muttered, taking a swig from her bottle. "Couldn't imagine the guys were too nice either."

"They actually weren't too bad, it was Jax he had the problem with."

"Predictable."

"Is it?" Dawn actually laughed at Olivias innocence of this.

"Liv, Jax is the ultimate alpha male, no guy is ever going to be comfortable with you two being so close." Olivia chewed on her lip, Dawn knows the rules of the club, she knows how important it is to keep some things secret.

"Jax kissed me." Olivia confessed, it felt good to finally tell someone about it, Dawns jaw dropped before an impish grin spread across her features.

"Holy shit!" Dawn exclaimed. "Everyone knew you guys would eventually get together."

"No, no, not together. Tara Knowles is back in town and he's circling around that shit again too."

"Wait a minute," Dawn sat up, placing her beer on the coffee table, Olivia couldn't help but smile at her dramatics. "He kissed you but he's hanging around his ex again?"

"This is Jax Teller we're talking about, remember?"

"He's Jax Teller but you're a First Nine's daughter, does he have a death wish?" Dawn was practically bouncing on her seat, her eyes wide. "Does anyone know?"

"Do you think he'd be alive if they did?" Olivia laughed, scratching the back of her neck. "You know you can't tell anyone, Dawn."

"Hey I don't want to be responsible for a Mr. Mayhem vote, don't worry! How do you feel about it?"

"Honestly, I have no idea." Olivia sighed, distracting herself by taking another few gulps of the alcohol.

"Liv, you have had love hearts coming out of your eyes whenever Jax is around since you knew the difference between girls and boys." Dawn looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Plus Jax is shit hot, I'd jump on that if I got the chance.. literally."

"Has anyone ever told you how inappropriate you are?" Olivia laughed, finishing off her beer.

"I'm a Trager, it's in our DNA." She shrugged, standing up and moving to the kitchen to help herself to more beers. "Y'know what we're gonna do?"

"What?" Olivia groaned, coming from Dawn those words never lead to anything good.

"We're going out."

"Why?"

"Because we're young and it's a Friday night, and if the guys can go on a patch over party then so can we." Dawn exclaimed, one hand holding a beer while the other was gripping a cigarette that she'd obviously taken from the box Olivia had on the kitchen counter.

"How do you know the guys have gone on a patch over party?" Olivia laughed in spite of herself.

"I have my sources, now c'mon get up, put some make up on that pretty face of yours and lend me some clothes."

Olivia sighed before admitting defeat, she put her empty beer bottle on the coffee table and head to the bedroom, Dawn hot on her heels as she searched for something for both of them to wear.

Once the girls were ready, Olivia in a pair of high waisted skinny jeans, a sleeveless top and some heels and Dawn in one of Olivia skirts that she had rolled up until it was dangerously short, a plunging top and heels they headed to the one other bar in town that Olivia didn't work at.

There was music playing on the old Jukebox and a few guys were playing pool, some of the booths were occupied along with a few of the bar stools. Olivia and Dawn made their way to the bar and ordered vodka, Dawn insisted on ordering shots to go with their drinks, claiming that they should start as they mean to go on.

"I think we should pay for your drinks." Olivia turned her head to see two of the guys who were playing pool before were now leaning on the counter, friendly smiles plastered on their faces, she was about to object when Dawn interrupted.

"I think you should be so lucky." She grinned, winking at them. The cheesiness made Olivia laugh as she took her shot and downed it, God knows she'd need it.

"Your friend is quiet." One of the guys said, nodding to Olivia.

"Silent type, the ones you have to watch out for." Dawn teased, she was already pressing up against one of the guys, obviously claiming that one, Olivia really didn't have any interest in either of them, she was never the type to chat up random guys in a bar. A chuckle from an older man behind them who was seated at the bar made all four youngsters turn in his direction.

"The cheesy pick up lines are making me laugh too." Olivia smiled to the older man, making him grin even wider.

"I'm just laughing at the fact that these two have no idea who you ladies are." He continued to chuckle, Dawn and Olivia smiled to each other, they were used to the older generation in Charming recognizing them, a lot of the older folk had watched from afar as Olivia grew up.

"Are they royalty or something?" One of the guys snorted, shifting uneasily from each foot to the other.

"You could say that." Olivia shrugged, she couldn't help but laugh along with the situation, it happened on so many of these nights out. Being related to two of the Sons had its good points when it came to chasing away irritating guys on nights out, they usually ran for the hills when they realized who her family was.

"How long have you lived around here?" Dawn asked, obviously the guys weren't local.

"Five years, moved here from Michigan." One of them shrugged.

"Oh put the boys out of their misery," The older man laughed. "Their Daddies are Sons, as in Sons of Anarchy."

"You mean the biker gang that goes around this town?" The younger guy gulped, it was almost like watching an episode of scooby doo.

"It's a club not a gang." Olivia rolled her eyes playfully. "And my brother is a Son too."

"So really we should leave you girls alone?" The guy beside Dawn asked, he looked a lot more boyish than his friend.

"What's life without a little risk?" Dawn whispered, playing with the guys collar. "Plus, I'm definitely worth it."

Olivia couldn't help but roll her eyes at the scene in front of her, she's only been out with Dawn a handful of times since they turned twenty one and most of the nights went like this.

Dawn making a guy think all of his Christmas' had come together and Olivia drinking at the bar, making friends with the old men that frequented it and answering questions about SAMCRO.

And that's exactly how it went, Dawn went off to play pool with the two guys and their friends while Olivia opted to sit up at the bar next to the older man.

He was full of stories about his life and even told Olivia some stories about what he's heard about the MC, she obviously stayed tight lipped on the need to know things but she also squashed any rumours that the locals of Charming had heard.

Like how Clay had the bones of his enemies framed in the clubhouse or that Gemma was a professional dominatrix by night.

"John Teller was always a good man though," The older man, Tom, reminisced. "He didn't throw his weight around like Clay Morrow does, he was more the help an old lady across the street type."

"He's loved and missed by everyone in that club." Olivia nodded, she was a few vodkas deep now and her memories of JT were swimming in her minds eye, seen through a child's perspective.

Olivia took another sip of her vodka, glancing around the bar to make sure Dawn was still in sight, her eyes focused on a form that was sat the other end of the bar.

"See that guy down there, big guy in the blue shirt and jacket?" Olivia's voice was nowhere near a whisper as she eyed the man sat at the end of the bar, Tom nodded, his brow creasing. "He's been following me."

"Where else am I going to drink?" The stalker called back to her. "You barred me from your place."

"Showing up at the hospital and my apartment is a happy coincidence is it?" Olivia called back, smirking, her liquid courage was fuelling her.

"Now why would I waste my time following a biker whore around town?" He smirked back, Olivia saw red as she stood from her stool, glass gripped firmly in her hand.

"I dare you to say that again." She laughed humourlessly. A part of her was aware the bar had gone quiet, the music was still playing on the jukebox but everyone else was watching almost nervously.

"Cheating on your boyfriend with the Vice President of an Outlaw biker gang, classy move." He grinned, his yellow stained teeth bared.

Before Olivia could think about what she was doing her legs were carrying her over to the guy, the glass flew out of her hand and she felt a nose crunching under her fist.

Another man, probably Tom was trying to pull her back as the barman was standing in front of Stalker, trying his best to control the situation.

Olivia broke free from Tom's grasp, launching forward once more but this time Stalker was ready for her, he grabbed a fistful of her hair and dragged her to the side where she couldn't reach his face. Olivia swung her body around so she could get her teeth on the guys arm, she bit down until she tasted blood and even then she refused to stop, Stalker was screaming in pain, his fist released her hair, blood was gushing out of his arm where her teeth had been and he was too busy tending to it to notice Dawn rushing forward and kicking him straight in the balls. Bringing him to the ground.

"Call me biker whore again, bitch." Olivia spat, looking down at the guy.

"I guess it's not their fathers you need to be worried about." Tom sighed, glancing to the two guys from earlier who looked scared and impressed.

The sound of a siren outside snapped Olivia back to reality, she groaned as it was turned off and Hale walked through the doors.

Hale was shouting some shit about assault and public disturbance as he handcuffed both Olivia and Dawn, they brought out and thrown into the back of the police car and driven to the station.

"You're gonna be detained here until we decide what to do with you, you're both in serious trouble."

"Yeah yeah." Dawn rolled her eyes, they were pushed into a cell in the back and the door was slammed shut. "Told you that was more fun than sitting in."

Olivia gave her a withering look before sinking to the floor and resting her head against the wall. Piney was going to inhale all of his oxygen, tank and all, when he heard about this.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 _ **Authors Note:**_

 _ **So it's been awhile guys, December was a very busy month, we were wrapping things up at work and there was a lot of parties!**_

 _ **I also wrote this chapter and deleted and rewrote it too many times to count so I hope you all like the version I settled on!**_

 _ **This chapter shows a more feisty side to Olivia and also an insight into what herself and Dawn would have been like as kids.**_

 _ **The next few chapters will see a whole lot more of Jax and Olivia trying to figure everything out so let's all look forward to that.**_

 _ **Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoy this, thank you so much for all of the reviews, follows and favorites so far! I love each and every one of them! Let me know your opinion whether it's about what you can't wait to see or what you think should come up in future chapters or any ideas for Jax and Olivias future!**_

 _ **Love ya! x**_


	7. Chapter 7

Olivia sat on the floor of the cell, her knees pulled up to her chest. She never knew staying in a jail cell overnight would sober you up quicker than anything on this Earth. Dawn was snoring in the corner, curled up on the hard bench provided, Olivia wondered how she could even sleep in these conditions.

The sound of footsteps and keys jingling together made her head turn towards the hallway outside, Hale appeared around the corner.

"Bail has been posted." He informed her, Olivia slapped Dawns shoulder, making her jump awake.

"What's going on?" The youngest Trager slurred, wiping her eyes.

"We've been bailed out." Olivia muttered, shoving her feet back in her heels. Dawn stood from the bench and stretched widely, putting on her own heels as she readjusted her skirt.

"Who bailed us out?" Dawn asked, eyeing Hale. As if on queue Jax appeared from around the corner, a smirk tugging at his lips. Olivia inwardly groaned as Dawn chuckled beside her. "Our own Knight in shining armour!"

"You're not allowed back here, Jax." Hale frowned, shoving the key in the lock.

"How could I have missed this sight?" Jax laughed, gesturing towards the two girls. "You were only in town a few hours from what I hear Dawn."

"Hey, it was Ms. Winston over here who started the whole thing." Dawn laughed again, Olivia sighed in defeat, a smile pulling at her lips. Now that they were getting out she could see the funny side of their situation, plus she was happy she didn't have to deal with Piney yet.

After they had signed papers and collected their things the two girls hopped into Jax's jeep.

"Can you drop me off at the clubhouse?" Dawn asked, flicking through the contacts in her phone. "I could do with a pick me up after that night."

"Sure thing, Opie wants to speak to you by the way." Jax told Olivia, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not going into the clubhouse yet."

"He's not at the clubhouse, I'm going around to his and Donnas, they're giving me a few things for Abel."

"And you had to tell him that I was locked up for the night?" Olivia groaned, her hangover was still eating at her and her fist was sore from her bruised knuckles.

"Had to tell him I'd be around after I bailed his sister out of jail." Jax was finding this all too funny for Olivias liking.

"Who called you anyway?" Dawn thought out loud, the girls had refused to contact anyone knowing the guys were at patch over and not wanting to deal with Gemma.

"Unser called Clay," Jax answered. "That's why Hale was ratty."

"Hale is always Ratty." Olivia sighed.

Jax dropped Dawn off at TM as discreetly as he could, they had no doubt that Piney would pull Olivia out of the truck by her ear if he knew she was outside.

"So who did you hit?" Jax asked as they pulled off, he was still fighting a smirk.

"That asshole from the bar that was stood across from my apartment that night." The smirk slipped from Jax's face at this.

"What!? What did he do, did he lay a hand on you?"

"Only in self defense." Liv waved it off, she didn't need any more drama over this guy, he was dealt with.

"Liv?" Jax asked seriously, there was a lying threat underneath his tone, not towards her but at the thought of anyone laying a hand on her.

"I pointed him out, he started shooting his mouth so I hit him, he grabbed my hair to pull me off and I bit him." The smile reappeared on Jax's face at the last part, Olivia was always feisty growing up and this wasn't the first time she hit someone who pissed her off but it had been awhile and he thought that stage of her life was all over and done with. He knew Liv had her problems with the club and when she started dating the doctor he was afraid they were going to lose her completely but he couldn't help but be happy that his Liv was still around.

"I'm glad this seems to be making your fucking day." Olivia laughed, she hadn't seen Jax smile this much in God knows how long.

"What's the doc going to think?" Jax couldn't help but ask, his jaw clenched at the thought of the asshole.

"Doesn't matter, we're not together anymore." Olivia mumbled, watching Jax carefully. He really had to fight the smile on his face now.

"Music to my ears." He muttered back making Olivia smile. For the rest of the ride to Opies Olivia focused on the road, nothing more was said between them, each lost in their own thoughts. Olivia needed to have her talk with Jax but at the same time she wished she could avoid it and everything could go back to the way it was before he ever kissed her.

They pulled into Opie and Donnas front yard, Olivia took a deep breath, preparing herself for the berating she was about to get from her big brother and hopped out of the jeep. She groaned at the pain that shot through her feet and decided to take her heels off instead, she really hoped that guys face hurt this morning.

"You're getting yourself locked up now?" Opie appeared from around the corner of the house, arms folded over his bare chest.

"Please, I already feel like I'm doing the worlds worst walk of shame." Olivia pleaded with him, closing her eyes and tilting her head back. "The cell was uncomfortable, I've barely slept, I'm still in last nights clothes and my hand hurts, I've done my time."

"I suppose I'm not really one to talk." Opie sighed, surveying his sister, she looked a mess alright and he knew she'd beat herself up enough about what she did.

"I don't regret it I just regret the whole jail part." Olivia sighed making the two boys laugh.

"Have you talked to Dad yet?"

"Nope, I'm going to avoid that as long as possible too."

"There's some clothes belong to you in the guest room, if you want to change." Donna appeared beside Opie, she looked over her sister in law, concern and sympathy etched on her face. Donna always wanted nothing more than to just take Olivia in and keep her away from the traits of the club. She loved her so much but times like this she really wished the younger girl had better judgement.

"Life saver." Oliva smiled gratefully making her way into the house, it was unusually quiet meaning the kids obviously weren't here, she opened the wardrobe and found some cloth shorts and an old Charming High T-shirt in the wardrobe, pulling them on she searched through the en suite until she finally located a hair tie.

"Knock, knock." Jax called from the bedroom door as he let himself in. "Time to repay the favor." Olivia smiled as he showed her the bag of ice, towel and medical kit he had in his hands.

"It's not that bad." She grinned, lifting up her hand, there was a slight cut and her knuckles were a pale blue and purple but it looked worse than it felt, although the heat was starting to make it throb.

"Does it have it's own pulse?" Jax raised an eyebrow, he had too many of these injuries in his lifetime for her to pawn him off, plus she worked at a bar, if drink got into it'd sting like shit.

Admitting defeat Olivia sat down at the foot of the bed and extended her right hand to him, Jax sat down beside her placing the supplies on the ground in front of him, he wrapped the bag of ice in a towel and placed it on her hand for a few minutes, it was a bit late for ice but it was making the throbbing stop.

"Are you starting things back up with Tara?" Olivias voice was small, she couldn't help herself from asking, not after what Tara had told her yesterday at the hospital.

"What?" Jax stopped what he was doing and looked at her, his eyebrows knitted together. "No, why would you think that."

"Just wondering, she's around Abel just as much as we are." Olivia shrugged, watching her hand laying in Jax's much larger one.

"She's his doctor." Jax laughed. "Where is this coming from, Liv?"

Olivia opened her mouth to answer when the door opened revealing Opie.

"How's the hand?"

"Looks worse than what it feels, Jax is just being dramatic." Olivia teased, rolling her eyes playfully. Opie surveyed his sister and best friend for awhile, Jax cleaned and wrapped Olivias hand, he noticed how gentle he was being with her, Opie had definitely seen a difference in the pair since he got out, he was the one that asked Jax to keep an eye out for Liv when he went inside and he knew from Jax's talk on visiting days that they had grown closer. Actually seeing it for himself was something else and he did wonder for a minute if he had something to worry about. He shook it off as an after thought, knowing Jax wasn't that stupid.

"The stuff is out back when your ready." Opie told Jax, helping him throw the papers in the bin, Olivia was inspecting her new bandage, Jax didn't do a bad job. The three headed outside where the door of the garden shed was stood open, stuff was crammed inside, ready to burst through the planks of wood.

"How did you get all this in here?" Opie asked, sounding half impressed with his wife.

"By myself." Donna teased, smiling widely, Olivia couldn't help but notice how happy her sister in law was, she saw a glimmer of hope for her brothers family as she watched Donna joking with him. Olivia looked awkwardly at the ground as Jax removed his Kutte and pulled his shirt off over his head, she made herself recover before anyone noticed although she could have sworn she saw a slight smirk on Donnas face.

"I can't wait for him to get out of that incubator." Olivia smiled, thinking of the day Abel would be home and she could have cuddles whenever she liked.

"You and me both." Jax nodded, yanking at the playpen he was trying to untangle from the clutter of baby stuff, he laughed out an apology as the playpen came free, bringing some other stuff with it and scattering it around the yard. Olivia let her eyes roam over his biceps as he carried the playpen out to the truck, the reaper tattoo proudly displayed on his back, Opie grabbed a few more things and followed him out.

"D'you want to put your tongue back in your mouth or should I just throw cold water on you?" Donna grinned, talking quietly, Olivia felt her cheeks burning as she looked at her sister in law, her mouth gaping for an answer.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She laughed awkwardly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Don't even try to deny it, I remember that same look on your face when you were sixteen!" Donna laughed, enjoying making Liv uncomfortable.

"Just don't say anything okay, I don't know what's going on right now." Olivia sighed, there was no point in trying to deny it, she was just gonna have to be more careful about who was around when she gawked at Jax.

"Maybe it's just a rebound from Alan." Donna shrugged, she almost sounded hopeful, she loved Jax but her and Opie were struggling and she didn't want this life for Liv.

"Maybe." Liv smiled back, although she highly doubted it.

Once Jax had ignored Donna and Opie's objections and stuffed a wad of money into Donnas hand himself and Olivia were on their way.

"You gotta face Dad sometime." Opie half grinned, the slight humor of seeing your sibling in trouble instead of you never quite wore off.

"And today will not be that day." Olivia grinned back, Gemma had asked her to help out at the stall for her annual fundraiser, she never thought she'd be so relieved to be spending time with Gemma all day. "See you at the fundraiser!"

She saluted her brother and sister in law before hopping into the jeep beside Jax, last nights clothes laying in a pile on her lap, there was a small spray of blood on her top.

"What did you want to talk to me about yesterday by the way?" Jax asked, checking his mirrors as he backed out of Opie's yard. He definitely caught Olivia off guard as she took her time thinking of her answer.

"Just some things, I have to get something to eat and then I'll be with your mom for most of the day and I have work this evening but if you're still around when I get off come over, we'll talk then." She told him, he nodded thoughtfully, wondering what it could be. He knew having Tara around again was playing on her mind, Liv was never her biggest fan but she should know there's no way he could go back there, Tara shattered all of his trust when she left him before. He knew she wasn't capable of being an Old Lady. Plus that kiss he shared with Olivia was still playing on his mind too, it wasn't a spur of the moment thing for him but the way she ran out of the house afterwards made him think she wanted to forget it ever happened.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The stall was all set up and laid out, apart from Bobby running late for his Elvis impersonation everything seemed to be running smoothly.

"We make a good team, Sweetheart." Gemma smiled, throwing her arm around Olivia.

"Thank God the wind died down, the plates would have been a nightmare." Olivia surveyed, they had trouble trying to keep hold of the paper plates and napkins when they first arrived, the wind carrying them off across the green when it picked up.

"Oh shit," Gemma groaned, Olivia turned to see Bobby jogging slowly over to the stand, Elvis outfit in full swing. "You are late!"

"Do you have any idea how difficult it is to get this into a helmet?" He exclaimed, gesturing to the jet black wig he had on. Olivia turned back to the stall, the crowds were starting to pour in as families arrived for the event, kids were sprinting around all hopped up on sugar while husbands and wives held hands and strolled from stall to stall, Liv smiled to herself as she surveyed the scene before her eyebrows knit together as the smile slipped from her features, she spotted Jax by the back building having a very aggravated conversation with someone she hoped she didn't recognize.

"Is that Kyle Hobart?" Olivia asked, squinting across the green to where Jax had the ex Sons of Anarchy member pinned to the wall by his collar.

"Yeah, came to see his kid play." Gemma sighed, shaking her head slowly to Jax who mad eye contact with his mother before walking away from Hobart.

"The guys passed this?" Olivia asked, a frown creasing her features, Kyle was the reason Opie went to jail, he was his getaway driver and he pussied out and bailed when he heard the sirens meaning he got ex-communicated from the club. Olivia wasn't afraid to admit she wanted him to meet Mr. Mayhem at the time but she didn't get a choice.

"Opie made the decision from what I hear." Gemma was watching the younger girl carefully.

"Donna doesn't know anything about Kyle."

The women got back to work as more people showed up at their stall, selling the goods and putting on welcoming faces to the locals of Charming was easy, a few people came over out of nosiness, Olivia couldn't help but notice some women seemed to shift uncomfortably when their husbands were talking to her and Gemma too long, she knew the stigma the women of the club had. The outsiders didn't know the difference between family members and the Croweaters.

Eventually Jax made an appearance, helping himself to the food they had laid out.

"Kyle's back." Olivia stated, watching Jax's expressions.

"Club vote." Jax shrugged, Olivia looked over Jax's shoulder to her brother who was standing alone watching his family, Donna and the kids were playing near by but he seemed to be struggling to play happy families today, clearly the playfulness from this morning had disintegrated. "I'll go check how he's doing." Jax sighed, following Olivia's line of sight to her older brother. He placed a hand on her waist, gently reassuring her before making his way over to his oldest friend.

Olivia let out a breath before turning back to the stall, she stopped in her tracks when she saw Gemma standing there, arms folded, watching her.

"Something I can help you with?" Olivia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing at all." Gemma smirked simply before going back to her own work.

"Good, I'm gonna go talk to Donna."

Olivia made her way through the crowds of screaming children before standing beside her sister in law who was watching over them all.

"How's dear old Gemma holding up?" Donna asked sarcastically, smiling slightly.

"Same as usual, I wouldn't let her hear you using the word old though." Olivia grinned back, reaching in her back pocket and pulling out a carton of cigarettes and a lighter.

"Has she figured out you still have the hots for her son?" Donna quipped, making Olivia blush and laugh awkwardly.

"Do people still talk like that?"

"Don't try and change the subject." Donna turned back towards the kids, watching as they sprayed each other with water guns. "Just be careful, Liv."

"Looks like Kenny really knows his way around a gun." Jax called as he made his way over to the women, standing to the other side of Olivia. His words earned him a stern glare from Donna. "I'm kidding!"

"Thanks for the crib money, any little bit helps these days." Donna muttered, kicking a tuft of grass with her shoe.

"Ah don't mention it." Jax shrugged off the thanks, a comfortable silence settled over them before Jax revealed the real reason for his visit. "I know you always had trouble wrapping your head around the MC life but SAMCRO is the only-"

"Your Mom has already given me the SAMCRO is the glue speech." Donna cut him off, her eyes fierce and jaw set. Olivia watched the two silently, she honestly didn't know what advice to give to her sister in law in this situation and she didn't know where Jax was going with this.

"I'm not talking about you and SAMCRO, I'm talking about you and Ope."

"What happens with me and Opie is no ones business."

"You're wrong." Jax shook his head. "He's my best pal, I love that guy more than anyone but I also see what's happening to him, and it scares the shit out of me. Opie can't be half in half out, it'll get him killed."

"I agree with Jax," Olivia said gently, she hated the look of betrayal Donna shot at her. "I've seen what this kind of thing can do to the guys and I don't want that for my big brother, him and Dad are all I've got."

"Then I want him out, that other guy got out." Donna was trying to keep her voice steady as she glared at both of them. Olivia shared a look with Jax, shrugging slightly, she was always on for telling Donna the truth about Kyle.

"Kyle was kicked out." Jax told her. "Y'know why? Cause the night Opie got arrested for blowing up that truck yard Kyle was supposed to be his get away ride, only the asshole panicked when he heard sirens and took off, left Opie behind."

"Opie never said anything!" Donna exclaimed, her bottom lip was quivering now.

"Cause Opie's not a rat."

"And you knew about this?" Donna turned to Olivia, her eyes searching.

"I walked in on a conversation between Dad and Bobby, I swore I wouldn't say a thing." Olivia held up her hands in surrender, her hands were tied there was no way she would risk going behind the clubs back like that, she knew what their word meant to each other.

"Brothers don't turn on each other." Jax stated simply. "He did the time, it's what we do. Opie will never walk away from the club, we both know that. He's like me, it's all we know it's in our DNA, and if you keep pulling him in the other direction... We're not the glue Donna, you are."

And with that Jax turned on his heel and left. Donna stood watching her kids in silence for another few minutes before Olivia decided to speak up.

"Jax is right, Donna. I hate the club and I get where you're coming from one hundred percent, but when you're connected by blood you just can't get away. I can't even imagine what it's like to try and raise kids in this but those guys are just as much family too."

Olivia made her way back to Gemma's stall, she knew the Ice Queen would be ready to tear her a new one if she took too long on her break.

"Glad to see you decided to come back." Gemma quipped, placing her hands on her hips, Olivia rolled her eyes deciding to ignore her. "You got that look on your face again."

"The I'm tired and everyone needs to give me a break look?"

"The heartbroken teenager look." Olivia's jaw set at this, she didn't need anyone snooping around her business at the moment, least of all Gemma Teller.

"You get things right a lot of the time, Gem, but this time you're so wrong."

"If you say so, but if you and Jax are circling each other at long last, I'm kinda on your team." Olivia still refused to look at Gemma, she knew she was just as afraid of Tara coming back on the scene so she took the blessing with a pinch of salt. No one was ever good enough for Gemma's baby, Olivia was just the best of a bad bunch at the moment.

"I gotta go to work in an hour I should probably leave soon." Olivia said, looking to her watch. Gemma surveyed the younger woman but decided not to say anything, Olivia was always good at making up her own mind, plus she knew Liv was tired at the moment, she looked like hell, spending the night in a cell would do that to you.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 _ **Jax's POV;**_

The guys had tracked Jax and Opie down in the gym of the high school, Opie and Kyle looking a bit worse for wear after their fist fight but the plan was well in order. There was no way Hobart was getting away with still wearing that Reaper tat, he should be grateful enough that they let him walk away with his life.

Tig told them that Clay needed them at the clubhouse, Gemma wasn't gonna be happy. They made their way across the green when the lady in mention pulled him aside.

"You tell Clay I'm not one bit happy about this, you're supposed to be here for another two hours."

"I'll pass on the message." He sighed, tilting his head.

"I've lost Olivia and now you guys too."

"She on the late shift tonight?" He asked, his thumb fiddling with the knife he had strapped to his belt.

"I would think so if she's starting now." Gemma watched her youngest son carefully. "I like Olivia, the girl has balls, I just hope you know what you're doing."

"I'm not doing anything, Ma." Jax rolled his eyes, sighing deeply. "You think Opie wouldn't have knocked me around a bit if I was messing with his baby sister."

"She's a First Nine's daughter, Jackson." Gemma emphasized in a hushed tone, stepping closer to him. "Opie is the least of your worries."

"There's nothing going on anyway, I have to go before Clay becomes my biggest worry."

And with that he set off across the lot after the guys, his brows knitted together. He always cared about Olivia why do people suddenly think now there's an alternative meaning behind it? Sure, he had wanted to kiss her that night, she was the perfect example of an Old Lady, hell she even spent more time in the hospital with Abel than he did but Olivia always had a problem with this life as well and he didn't want them ending up like Opie and Donna. There was still the issue at the back of his mind about what she wanted to talk to him about tonight.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 _ **Olivia's POV;**_

Olivia groaned as she kicked her apartment door closed behind her, work had been slow but being on your feet for the entire day on top of no sleep was still going to be draining. She pulled her clothes off before hopping in the shower again, still feeling dirty from sitting in the cell the night before.

She was just turning the shower off when a knock sounded through the apartment, in all her tiredness she had forgotten about Jax coming over, she toweled her hair dry quickly and pulled on some pyjama shorts and an old t shirt.

"Gimme a minute." She groaned as Jax knocked again.

"I was just about to leave and let you get some sleep instead." Jax shot her his famous lopsided grin after she pulled the door open. Olivia smiled tiredly before making her way to the kitchen and getting him a beer, she'd be asleep in ten minutes if she drank one right now.

"Best barmaid around." He teased as he accepted the bottle from her, immediately taking a swig from it. "So is this a booty call or?"

Jax laughed as Olivia launched a cushion at his head before taking a seat on the armchair opposite him.

"You wish, Teller." She smirked before turning serious. "Tara, I want to know what the deal is."

"She's Abels doctor, that's all the deal is." Jax sat forward, his elbows resting on his knees as he made careful eye contact with Liv. "My head was a bit messed up when I heard she was back in town but I can't trust her again like I did before, she broke something between us when she left."

"And the kiss?" Olivia couldn't help but look down at her hands as they fidgeted with each other, her heart was pounding in her chest and her stomach felt like it was in a knot, what if it was just that to him? A kiss.

"That wasn't a spur of the moment thing, Liv." Jax said sincerely, still surveying her steadily, her green eyes flashed up to meet his and he was surprised to see the start of tears in them. "I never looked at you in a romantic way, you're hot no one is denying that but when you got with that jackass something shifted. I hated how he treated you and I hated how you forgave him every time. It was the first time I've seen you in a proper relationship and all I knew was I didn't want it to happen and I don't think that would be any different even if he was the King of England."

"Jax if this was all over your alpha territorial traits then..." Olivia trailed off shaking her head, she was so confused by everything and this talk wasn't going how she planned.

"Jesus Christ, Liv, you're not a Croweater, I didn't just kiss you to shut you up, you're not one of those girls."

"Remember that, Jax." Olivia held his gaze this time, squinting slightly. "I'm not one of those girls. I'm a First Nine's daughter, I'm not somewhere for you to keep your dick warm when you're feeling lonely."

"Nice to know that's what you think of me." Jax said, leaning forward more. "I kissed you because I wanted to, because I've wanted to for awhile now, but if you want me to tell you it was all in the moment cause I'm such a man whore then fine, we'll leave it at that."

Jax stood up from his seat, slamming his bottle of beer on the coffee table and making his way to the door.

"Jax!" Olivia called, standing from her seat, Jax turned to see her stood looking at him fiercely with tears in her eyes and he felt himself melt. "You do not get to walk out on me this is not how this works!""You don't think this terrified me too?" He breathed in sharply, trying to get his head straight, his thoughts were swimming from everything he was trying to say and the fact he couldn't concentrate when she was stood in front of him in those damn shorts, her tan legs trailing out of them, her hair still damp from her shower and the fact that she clearly wasn't wearing a bra. "This is bigger than both of us, Liv, I'm just as confused as you are and I gotta think where my next actions are gonna lead me ever single day. That thought never leaves my mind especially since Abel came along."

Olivia stood there looking at him, sniffling quietly as she held the tears at bay.

"Then don't walk out on me, not when I want to help." She sniffled, looking to the ceiling and trying to control her breathing. "Fuck I'm so mad at myself for getting emotional."

Jax breathed out a laugh at this, he walked towards her and scooped her into a bear hug. Olivia snuggled into the warmth of the shirt he was wearing underneath his Kutte, breathing in his scent, his hand travelled up to the back of her head, cradling it while he gently massaged her scalp making her look up at him.

"I hate you." She whispered, a smirk tugging at her lips, Jax smiled back and couldn't resist leaning down, placing his lips on hers for the second time. This kiss was slower, more careful, but then it changed and became hungrier as Olivia nipped at his bottom lip. He ran his tongue along her lip, she opened her mouth granting him access. He almost came there and then when she moaned almost inaudibly into him, her hands coming up to loop around his neck, Jax let his hands run down her body, feeling every curve the Prospects obsessed over at the club. He gripped her bum tightly before squatting down to hook his hands around her thighs, she jumped at the same time never breaking the kiss as her legs wrapped around his toned waist.

He carried her to her bedroom, kicking the door closed behind him, throwing her down on the bed, he left her lips and began travelling along her jawline and down her neck. He smiled to himself when he heard her moan as he nipped the right place just below her ear.

Olivia pushed against his shoulders making him stand upright, she knelt up on the bed as she pushed his Kutte down his arms, making eye contact with him as she dipped down to lift his shirt and run her tongue along the waist of his jeans, licking up every ab as she brought his shirt with her.

Jax let his head tilt back and his hand knot in her hair, he had no doubt that this girl was going to be the death of him.

 _ **XxXxXxXxXx**_

 _ **Authors Note;**_

 _So it finally happened! This was more of a filler chapter and it was a little bit harder to write than the others but at least Jax and Olivia gave into each other!_

 _Now what will everyone else have to say about the pairing... Let me know your thoughts on Piney and Opies reactions and even Gemma and Clays! I'm sure Tara won't go quietly either!_

 _Also a small trial at Jax;s POV in there, I only did it because I knew Gemma would have some pearls of wisdom for her son but if it's something you want to see more of let me know._

 _Once again your response to this story has done nothing other than put a smile on my face! Keep the reviews coming in guys I love love love hearing your thoughts and opinions!_

 _Also, if there any other Jax/OC fics you're reading at the moment let me know, I love finding a good fanfiction I can get stuck into, or if you're writing one yourself let me know and I'll take a look!_

 _Love, Always x_


	8. Chapter 8

A light snoring woke Olivia gently from her sleep, her eyes squinting at the light that was shining through her window, she forgot to close the curtains last night. She snuggled back into her pillow, closing her eyes again, a strong, muscular arm was wrapped around her, it definitely wasn't Alans. The tattoo displayed on the forearm gave away the fact that it was Jax Teller that had his face buried into her hair, a smile tugged at Olivias lips as she pressed herself closer to him, reveling in his warmth.

There was still a lot of questions unanswered and their situation would involve a lot of people but at the moment Olivia was happy to lay there and pretend no one else in the world existed. As much as she denied it she allowed her teenage self to do a little victory dance, just this once. For the first time in what felt like weeks she was perfectly content and relaxed, her brain had shut up and her body had melted into the mattress, giving her the best night sleep she had had in a long time.

The smile on her lips grew wider as she felt Jax's arm constrict around her, pulling her in closer, she heard him sigh deeply into her hair before a light kiss was placed just behind her ear.

"So it was a booty call." He whispered, his voice groggy from sleep. Olivia could hear the smile on his face as she laughed along at his comment.

"Knew I could trick you into bed." She played along, studying the rings on the hand that was laced through her own. Jax chuckled lightly, Liv shuffled around so she was facing him, he leaned down and pecked her lips gently, massaging the back of her scalp as he studied her features. "Who would have thought."

"I think a lot of people have had a fairly good idea." Jax smirked, letting his hand run down along her bare back, tracing circles there with his index finger, he loved how the movement made her shudder involuntarily and shuffle closer to him.

"Maybe we should just keep this between us for awhile." Olivia murmured, she was too happy right now to let anyone else's opinion taint this moment for her, Jax nodded in agreement before peppering her face with kisses once more.

"Baby steps?" Jax breathed.

"Baby steps."

Olivia rolled back over to grab her phone from the nightstand, checking the time she could hardly believe it was almost eleven in the morning, she had a few messages from Donna about the kids and one from Gemma asking her to cover a shift in the office.

The pair stayed wrapped up in one another for another few moments, trying to memorize the peace between them as best as they could. A loud pounding from the front door shattered that peace pretty quickly.

"Oh my goodness does no one knock normally anymore?" Olivia groaned, getting up and pulling on her clothes, she tried as quick as she could to flatten down her hair while Jax was frantically trying to gather his clothes that was scattered around the room.

"I'll go into the bathroom and get dressed in there." He mouthed to Olivia as the pounding got louder, she waited until Jax had the bathroom door locked behind him before pulling the door open, revealing her father looking very agitated.

"Y'know if you knock normally it'll work too." She smiled to him a little too brightly, he didn't crack a smile as the frown stayed creased across his round face. Her father wasn't a young man but he still towered over her significantly, it's where Opie got his height from too. Olivia had well and truly been the runt of the litter but even when they were angry with her she stood up to them just the same.

"Can't avoid me forever." He grumbled, pushing past her into the apartment. "What the hell are you doing getting arrested!?"

"The guy was asking for it, you know I'm not gonna sit back and let some scum mouth away at me." Olivia defended herself, raising her eyebrows at her father and folding her arms defensively, it was pretty funny how all the guys felt they could give out to her when they got in this type of trouble everyday.

"It was a stupid move."

"Look we all know the only reason I got arrested was because it was Hale, he was trying to make a point to the club."

"Olivia Winston you are smarter than that!" Piney raised his voice, his blue eyes boring into his daughters green ones, each as stubborn as the other.

"Wow full title." Olivia smirked, she saw the twitch at the corner of Piney's mouth, trying to hold in from laughing. "Haven't got that since Dawn and I beat up those kids at the arcade who were talking shit about the club."

"I don't have time for this anyway." Piney waved his hand in the air, his face was still red from where he was trying to control his temper. "I'm here for Jax." Olivia could have sworn her heart fell out of her ass at those words, she had to fix herself quickly, her and Jax always hung out there was no reason why this was weird.

"He's in the bathroom I asked him to come over this morning to hang some frames." Olivia refused to make eye contact with her father but she mentally kicked herself when she saw his eyes glance over the half empty beer bottle on the coffee table from the night before. Piney didn't comment as he took a seat at the dining room table, placing his oxygen tank on top of it. A flush from the bathroom made Olivia smirk, nice touch Jax, before the door swung open and Jax walked out, feigning surprise at seeing Piney there.

"Juice got a tracker on me now?" He laughed, Liv couldn't help but admire the way he turned on the Teller charm, Jax Teller - master manipulator.

"Wish he did, this is the last place I looked, you have a goddamn phone for a reason." Piney grumbled, if he frowned anymore his forehead would completely cover his eyes.

"Dad's just grumpy with me cause I got myself arrested, don't take it personal." Olivia smirked, making her father scowl at her.

"Yeah we're not finished with that either."

"Can't afford to be hypocrites, Piney, can we?" Jax chuckled causing Piney to scowl more.

"We got business today, need to go meet some old friends of mine." He growled, pushing his oxygen further into his nose.

"Go sort out your business and then get yourself a facial or something, you're face is gonna look like a map if you keep frowning like that." Olivia teased, clapping her father on the back, Piney grumbled under his breath before hoisting himself up and making his way to the door, his gaze landing on the beer bottle one more time before he shuffled out of the apartment, Olivia shared a look with Jax before he made to follow the old man.

"If I get time today I'll be at the hospital." Olivia told him.

"If I don't see you there I'll try to call back up to hang more of those frames." Jax smirked at her, making her blush, she flipped him off before he closed the door behind him.

 _ **Jax's POV:**_

Piney walked briskly ahead, mounting his own bike before turning to Jax, he watched him curiously for a moment before getting down to business.

"We're going to make a deal with some old war buddy's of mine." Piney explained, strapping on his helmet. "Showcase some of the goods."

"Seems straight forward enough, hopefully it'll help with the IRA." Jax swung his leg over his own bike and pulled the helmet over his blonde hair. "Liv wasn't happy about getting arrested either, Piney, I wouldn't go too hard on her."

"My family, my business, VP." Piney grumbled back before revving up his bike and taking off, Jax sighed before following his lead.

The ride to the area where they were meeting Nate Meineke wasn't far away but it did give Jax some time to think, being on his bike always did that, it was about the only bit of time he ever got to himself.

Laying in bed this morning with Liv was the clearest his mind had been in a long time, his mother always made sure that he knew what would make a good Old Lady and he's known for a long time that Olivia ticks every one of those boxes. Wendy was never cut out for the job but Jax had a lot of growing up to do in the few days that Abel had been in the world, Tara could never handle the club and she left, broke the first major rule. He knew Liv struggled with the club life but she would never leave her family, Hell, she even came back when her mother tried to drag her away all those years ago. Jax couldn't think about making Olivia his Old Lady just yet though, they had both agreed to take it slow and there was a lot of people involved if they were to make that decision. He didn't need his mother to remind him that Liv is a First Nine's daughter nevermind his best friends baby sister, there would be a mutiny in the club along with him breaking some kind of bro code. He wondered in that moment if it was sensible to be running guns alone with Piney right now, luckily the old man didn't know anything yet and Jax was still his VP, that ruled over everything right now except for Clays word.

 _ **Olivia's POV:**_

"You called?" Olivia grinned as she made her way into the office at Teller-Morrow.

"I text, about a hundred times." Gemma raised her eyebrows at her as she sifted through some papers. "Piney get a hold of Jax?"

"Oh yeah, he was doing some DIY for me in the apartment."

"That's funny, he didn't stay in his dorm last night either." Gemma mused, watching the younger woman, Olivia turned to face Gemma, folding her own arms.

"I hate to break it to you, Gem, but it can be kinda hard to keep track of who's bed Jax is sleeping in every night."

"Fair enough." Gemma muttered after a short pause. "It's been pretty busy here all morning I just needed the extra hand, if you look after the phone and the bookings while I sort through all of this shit."

The phone's barely stayed quiet for a minute as the women got to work, when something went wrong with someones car they tended to want it fixed yesterday. Olivia was flat out with making appointments and dealing with the walk in customers while Gemma sifted through the paperwork and new filing system they were attempting to set up. Now and again some of the guys would float in and out to irritate them before going back to work.

"You alright, Gemma?" Olivia asked as she looked up from the computer screen, Gemma's face was turning red and she was wiping her forehead almost unconsciously.

"Yeah I'm fine," She brushed off before sighing under Olivia's pointed gaze. "I think I'm starting the menopause."

"Well that's nothing to be embarrassed about, it happens all of us eventually." Olivia shrugged, smiling kindly, she was aware of how sensitive most women were about this topic.

"Easy for you to say, your walls are still moist and tight." Gemma snapped, making Olivia cringe, she always had a way with words.

"It's a natural thing, Gem, it happens to every single female out there in the world, go to the pharmacy and see if they can give you anything to help."

The conversation subsided as Half-sac walked into the office looking like a deer caught in headlights, it was usually the effect Gemma had on the Prospects and Olivia couldn't help but grin as she watched Half-sac shift his weight between each foot.

"Do you have the number for the septic guy?" he asked, forcing himself to make eye contact. "Someone's been flushing panties."

"I don't even know what to say to that." Gemma muttered as Liv scrunched her nose up. Gemma got the business card from the desk drawer before handing it to Half-sac.

"You both look really nice today." He muttered genuinely, a rose tint spreading into both of his cheeks.

"Thank you, Eddie." Gemma smirked. "Poor kid." She grinned, standing up to gaze out the window across the lot. A large van pulled in with Juice in the drivers seat, a small frown creased Gemmas face making Olivia vacate her own chair to see what was going on. A petite dark haired girl jumped down from the van, staring over at where Half-Sac was frozen on the spot.

The women watched as Clay made his way over to Juice, a grimace on his face as he grabbed him by the back of the neck, clearly growling something into his ear. It was definite that the aggravation was caused by the arrival of this younger girl as Tig shouted a few choice words at Juice as he passed them holding the younger girl by the arm and walking her to the clubhouse.

Olivia stayed by the window as Gemma rushed to the door of the office, calling Half-sac back to them, he walked into the room looking like he was about to vomit and Olivia couldn't help but feel sorry for him as Gemma slammed the door shut, trapping him in a corner.

"Who's the piece of ass." Gemma asked, making herself look as tall as possible, Half-sac visibly squirmed under her gaze.

"I-I don't know." Half-sac stuttered.

"Saw your heart skip a beat from here."

"She's just a tribe hang around." Olivia really did feel bad for the guy, he's was too afraid to lie to Gemma and knew there'd be hell to pay if he rat on his brothers.

"Clay hit that tart didn't he." Gemma nodded, a slight shake in her voice.

"Gemma, you know he can't say anything." Olivia intervened, Half-sac shot her a grateful look before turning back to Gemma.

"I don't know who Clay's hitting, apart from you cause you're his wife." He continued to stutter out, poor guy really had to learn to lie better if he was gonna survive in the club.

"Get out." Gemma whispered, she didn't have to tell him twice as the young Prospect darted out the door as quick as he could.

"Gem-"

"Don't!" She cut Olivia off, holding a hand up as she collapsed onto the couch inside the office door, tears starting to well in her eyes. Olivia didn't open her mouth she just walked over and sat down next to the closest thing she's had to a mother in the last few years, placing an arm around Gemma and resting her head against her, she took it as a good sign when she wasn't immediately thrown off.

"Gemma, you know the guys have done this for years, I can't make any excuses for them but it's another stupid club rule isn't it?"

"We haven't been having sex." Gemma sighed, pulling herself together before she turned to look at Olivia. "Obviously he's gonna turn to some young pussy."

"Hey, Clay loves you, I doubt this has anything to do with you not being enough so stop blaming yourself right now!" Olivias voice was stern, she half expected Gemma to slap her there and then but the matriach simple leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"You're a good girl, Livy." Gemma smiled softly before pushing herself off the couch and making her way back to the pile of paperwork she had been working on. Olivia looked through the small window that allowed them to view the garage where the guys worked, Juice was pulling on his overalls looking like a toddler that had been scolded.

"I'll be back in a minute." Olivia made her way into the garage, making sure the door was closed behind her before rounding on Juice.

"What's the deal with Clay jumping on that shit." She asked fiercely, Juice sighed as he tilted his head back and closed his eyes.

"Liv, I'm in enough trouble with the club as it is, I can't say anything."

"Gemma's in there beating herself up thinking this is her fault, I know you all have some code of secrecy when you're away from home but please Juice, do it for me." His large brown eyes met her green ones, he was battling with himself internally but he sighed deeply, knowing Clay was the one in the wrong for cheating and Gemma and Olivia had always been nice to him.

"He did it to teach Sac a lesson, overheard him saying how Gemma gets him hard or something like that, the sweetbutt took a liking to Sac so Clay moved in on that shit." Juice was speaking as quietly as he could, it did sometimes feel like the walls had ears around this place.

"The clubs morals can be really fucked up, y'know that." Olivia gritted her teeth, what kind of psycho territorial bullshit was Clay pulling?

"I'm not saying anymore, and it didn't come from me!"

Juice left the garage, leaving Olivia by herself, a firm frown placed on her features. This side of the club is what she hated, she never wanted to be a part of the whole 'what happens on a run stays on a run' business. It was bullshit, if they guys couldn't be faithful they shouldn't be making commitments at all. Jax did come into her head, did he live by this rule too? He did have a wondering eye for the croweaters when Tara was around but he was young, everything with tits was a novelty.

Olivia made her way into the clubhouse feeling like she needed a cold one after the morning, she muttered a hello to Tig and Bobby before helping herself behind the bar.

Grabbing her carton of cigarettes she walked outside and took a seat at the picnic benches beside the boxing ring.

"Nice to see you again." Jax's voice drifted to her as he took a seat next to her on the bench, sitting so he was facing the clubhouse door, his elbows resting on the table. Olivia gave him a small smile as she took a drag of her cigarette. "Everything okay?"

"That's bullshit with that Sweetbutt from Nevada." She blew the smoke out of her lungs as she focused on the table in front of her.

"Yeah, Juice is in a lot of shit for bringing her here." This made Olivia look up, her eyes wide.

"Clay should be the one in a lot of shit for going there in the first place. Jesus Christ, Jax, he cheated on your mother."

"The sweetbutts and croweaters don't mean anything though, and it wasn't on home territory, it's just the rule the guys in the club follow."

"You follow that rule?" Olivia asked, narrowing her eyes as she continued to puff away on her cigarette, it was the only thing keeping her half calm at the moment. Jax's eyes met hers as he caught on to what she was getting at, he opened his mouth to answer her when Clay called over.

"Church, now." He growled as he sauntered into the clubhouse.

"Go." Olivia dismissed Jax as she turned back to her cigarette, there was no way this conversation was going to end well anyway.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Gemma and Olivia worked in silence for the next half hour, both of them lost in their own thoughts. It was only when Half-Sac came in looking for more business cards that the three of them noticed a black sedan rolling into the yard followed by Hale in his police cruiser.

"Get Clay." Gemma muttered to Half-Sac as they made their way across the yard. Gemma decided to watch from a distance but Olivia wanted to hear what was going on. A blonde, smartly dressed woman got out of the sedan followed by another male official, she had sunglasses on and looked like she meant business.

"You're either feds or limo drivers." Clay smirked as him and the guys filtered out of the clubhouse.

"Agent Stahl, ATF." The woman showed her badge in response to Clay, the ATF were looking into the club? "I'm looking for the owner of Teller-Morrow Automotive."

"That's me." Clay shrugged, Olivia frowned as Hale began to handcuff Clay however it didn't seem to shake the President of the MC one bit as he continued to smile as he spoke to Stahl. "You got a charge?"

"No charges yet," Stahl kept every bit as polite as Clay as she grinned back. "I just need to discuss your relationship with a Nate Maineke."

"Who?" Clay asked.

"Nate Maineke, he's one of the men that held up a prison transport vehicle this morning, killed three people with AK-47's, we found Mr. Mainekes cell phone at the scene, last call he got was from your garage."

Olivia didn't miss the look Piney and Jax shared as Clay was escorted to the black sedan.

"Preference?" Stahl asked.

"Ladies choice." Clay kept the charm on.

"Oh, tattoos and chivalry, delicious combination." Stahl smiled brightly as she opened the rear door of the car so Hale could push Clay into it.

The sedan drove off as Olivia made her way over to Jax and Piney.

"Was that who you were meeting with this morning?" She followed the men as they made their way over to the truck with the oil drums on the back from the Irish, Opie made his way over to help unload the delivery.

"I was in the garage waiting for you, I just called Nate to confirm the meet." Piney sighed, turning to Jax. "I never thought anything like this could happen."

"You had no idea what they were up to, Pop." Opie chimed in, Olivia looked to each them, still waiting for an explanation.

"And since when are ATF looking into the club?" She asked, folding her arms as they unloaded the truck.

"Few weeks now." Jax sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"I let friendship interfere with club business, I should know better." Piney sighed, he was definitely beating himself up about everything that just went down but Opie was right, he had good faith, it wasn't his fault they decided to take advantage of it.

"We gotta reach out to them, Piney." Jax stated. "We gotta find them before the feds do."

"Nate, will not rat on me."

"No, but his dipshit kid sure as hell will."

"It's just a matter of time before the feds connect you to Nate and come after you too." Opie shrugged, looking at his father.

"You guys are idiots." Olivia sighed, running her hand over her face, the sun was especially hot today and the stress building up definitely wasn't helping.

"I don't really give a shit about the feds coming after me." Piney ignored his daughter.

"No, but I do." Jax tilted his head before turning to Opie. "Take him to the cabin."

"Oh so you're calling the shots now?" The older man stood tall as he fixed Jax with a glare.

"Till Clay gets out, this VP patch means this shit lands on my back."

"Yeah, the backs of children." Piney growled, glancing to all three of them before making his way back to the clubhouse.

"He's just pissed at himself." Opie reasoned.

"I dunno, you coulda said it nicer than just barking an order at him." Olivia rolled her eyes, fixing her gaze on Jax.

"This is club business, Liv, stay out of it." Jax muttered, walking away. Opie glanced at her wearily before following his best friend. Olivia's jaw was set as she watched the pair walk away, there was no way it was acceptable to talk to her like that and Jax definitely wasn't gonna be let make a habit out of it.

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

Olivia left the clubhouse shortly after the altercation with the guys, she needed to get out of there and her cupboards were looking bare enough at the moment that shopping was a good enough excuse.

She had been to the market and then made her way to the pharmacy, she needed to pick up another lot of birth control as she noticed this morning she was running low.

Parking her car and cutting off the engine, Olivia was just about to open the door when she spotted Gemma leaving the pharmacy from the rear view mirror. She couldn't help but feel sorry for Gemma with everything that happened this morning along with the fact that she was going through the change.

The matriarch was always so strong, she needed to let someone in and break down every now and then just like everyone else did.

Olivia opened the door of the car, getting ready to call Gemma when she stopped in her tracks, the Sweetbutt from this morning was making her way down the pavement, completely oblivious to who she was about to walk straight into. Olivia saw Gemma look towards the rogue skateboard that had rolled down the street beside her and instantly knew what was running through the older womans head.

"Gemma!" Olivia called, but before she could cause a distraction the skateboard had connected with the Sweetbutts nose, knocking the girl to the ground. Olivia sprinted to Gemma as a crows began to gather, it was easy enough for Gemma to slink away as everyone's focus was on the younger girl that was now bleeding profusely. "In the car and drive away, now."

To Olivia's surprise Gemma actually did what she was told and left the scene of the crime, Olivia quickly following her lead, she picked up her phone and dialled Gemmas number as they pulled up to a stop light.

"What the hell was that?" Olivia hissed, not waiting for Gemma to answer. "I know you're pissed but Jesus Christ."

"You have no idea what I am." Gemma growled before hanging up, a flashing blue light and police sirens sounded from somewhere close behind them.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Olivia climbed onto the roof overlooking the TM lot, she picked up an untouched bottle of beer, popping it open and walking around to see Jax sat near the ledge, in his usual spot. She knew he'd be up here, he was too immersed in his dads manuscript to notice anything until she sat down beside him.

"I hope JT has some fool-proof way of getting you guys out of this shit in that book."

"Something like that." Jax sighed, snapping it shut. "Your dads not too happy with me."

"That makes two Winstons." Olivia sighed, taking a swig from the bottle. "You're Mom got arrested, hit that Sweetbutt in the face with a skateboard."

"Predictable." Jax nodded before sighing. "Liv, I can't control what the other guys do in the club but there's just some things that have stuck around over the years."

"And screwing pornstars is one." She grumbled, refusing to look at him even when he placed a hand over hers, she didn't make a move back but she didn't pull away either.

"No more croweaters, I promise." He did sound sincere but she still pulled away when he attempted to kiss her neck.

"And the way you spoke to Dad, I don't like that shit."

"Liv, I'm the VP, I have to have some control and respect over the guys, Piney fought in the war, he's a First Nine, I have tons of respect for him but my patch still means something."

"You don't have to be an asshole to get respect, Jax." He didn't answer her, they sat in silence until an sewerage truck pulled into the yard. Jax took off, saying this was something he had to take care of, Liv barely gave him an answer as she stayed watching the yard below as Bobby, Juice and Chibs filtered out of the garage towards the truck.

The guys were talking for awhile about God knows what, Olivia still had the same worries and thoughts floating around her head, what was she getting into?

Olivia was about to make her way down off the roof when sirens caught her attention, she rushed to the ledge of the roof looking over the lot as numerous police cars swarmed TM.

She watched as Chibs, Bobby, Jax, Juice and Half-Sac were cuffed and shoved to the ground, made to lie on the floor as the clubhouse was raided. None of them seemed to mind as their chorus of laughter drifted up to Olivia, obviously the guns were well hidden and Piney was tucked away in the cabin, there was nothing for the police and agents to find and the guys knew it.

Glancing around at each of the cars one in particular parked outside the lot caught Olivias eyes, she glared at Tara's beat up old car, placing her hands on her hips and clenching her teeth, why was she still hovering around?

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

Olivia stayed behind and cleaned up the clubhouse, it kept her occupied for a few hours at least. The agents had made a mess of the place, tearing up everything they could, the guys had left shortly after for the cabin to sort out the guns and fill Piney in.

Olivia was fixing the mug shot photos on the wall when the door opened, she turned to see Jax stood there.

"Didn't think you'd still be here." He muttered, watching as she kept herself busy with cleaning.

"Thought you were staying in the cabin with the others." Olivia countered, straightening out JT's photo.

"Clay got released, it's a bit crowded, Mom's staying in the cell over night she wouldn't let him bail her out."

"I think she needs to be on her own at the minute." Olivia nodded, standing back to admire her handy work.

"Do you?" Jax asked, he had made his way up behind her, she shivered involuntarily as he traced his fingertips up and down her arms, still being cautious about how close he could get to her.

"A lot happened today, and I'm still mad." Olivia said, cursing herself as she closed her eyes before turning to face him, she locked eyes with him before she began to walk backwards slowly, Jax followed her, fighting the grin that was trying to make its way onto his face.

"When are you ever not mad at me?" He asked, letting his eyes roam over her body as his feet carried him down the hall towards the dorms, Jax knew he was good at charming women but Olivia was different, he couldn't concentrate long enough to have the upper hand. Olivia continued on her trek towards Jax's room, pausing at the door she pulled her t-shirt over her head, smirking as Jax let out a groan at the sight of her stood in her jeans and bra.

"That's a very good point." She grinned, enjoying her little game way too much. She pushed the door open and stepped inside, the room had also been ransacked by the agents but that didn't matter right now, there was still a perfectly good mattress.

Olivia stopped and pushed herself onto her tip toes, kissing Jax deeply, she pushed her tongue into his mouth and placed her hands on his waist, walking without breaking the kiss until he was in line with the bed.

She allowed him to kiss her for a few more seconds before she placed a hand on his chest and shoved him hard, making him fall back onto the mattress.

"Try and dismiss me again like you did today and I will make your life a living hell." She warned him before straddling his waist. Jax didn't know which part of her body to focus on but he heard her words loud and clear, he ran his fingers up along her back, unhooking her bra as she nipped at his jawline.

Neither were still unsure to what it was exactly they were getting themselves into but they both knew there was no one else they'd rather be going through this shit with at the moment.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 **Authors Note;**

 _ **Once again guys, thanks so much for the reviews, favourites and follows, they truly keep me motivated!**_

 _ **Let me know your thoughts on everything that's happening and what you think is going to come! Or where you think some of the plotlines are leading to!**_

 _ **I know a lot of you are still nervous about Tara and sometimes she makes me nervous too... only time will tell and we'll see if Jax is really won over by Olivia!**_

 _ **Leave some Love! x**_


	9. Chapter 9

Olivia woke up early and helped herself to a shower in the en suite off the dorm room, she couldn't help but clean up a little bit while she was in there too. Jax had the place looking like a college room. Toweling her hair dry before wrapping the towel around her she tiptoed back through the room, doing her best to not wake Jax as she located her clothing, pulling them on piece by piece.

Jax was still out cold, the blankets draped around his waist but his toned torso was still on display, Olivia took a moment to admire the ridges of his six pack before she climbed back into the bed next to him and began peppering kisses along his jaw line.

He grunted and stirred awake, turning his face towards her without opening his eyes but his fingers began to trace circles along her back just the same.

"We have to get up before the guys get back." She muttered, nudging her head into his neck.

"Right now I could care less about the guys." He grinned, opening his eyes slightly to peer down at her.

"You could care less about Ope walking in here right now?" Her smile turned into a laugh when Jax pulled himself up from the bed, moving to gather his clothes that were thrown around the room, Olivia watched him getting dressed, her eyes roaming over the reaper tattoo on his back when he turned around. That tattoo was a symbol of how much the club was well and truly a part of Jax, she chewed on her lip as the reaper gleamed back at her, she grew up around that symbol, it was everywhere in her life too but she never knew it'd impact her so much.

"My eyes are up here." Jax smirked, pulling her out of her reverie as he walked back towards her, leaning across the bed to place a kiss to her lips.

"If anything comes up I crashed here just because I was cleaning until really late." Olivia wanted to get their story straight, if they started making different excuses to different people it wouldn't be long before everyone found out, plus she wasn't technically lying, it had been late when Jax arrived back from the cabin.

Olivia made her way into the kitchenette off the main room of the club house as Jax decided to see what the damage was to the rest of the rooms around, the ATF didn't leave anything unturned. She wrinkled her nose as she went through the presses and the fridge, she would have hired a house keeper for the guys if she could guarantee that none of them would end up in bed with the help, she couldn't be certain of any type that Tig wouldn't mount at any given chance.

A distant chorus of thunder from outside announced the guys arrival home as Olivia rewashed a bowl and settled on some cereal for breakfast, leaning against the counter as she spooned the cornflakes into her mouth she heard the door of the club opening accompanied by chat and laughter.

"Still in last nights clothes?" Gemma asked as she made her way into the kitchen, turning the kettle on.

"ATF did a good job of wrecking the clubhouse yesterday so I was cleaning till late, it was easier to just crash here for the night." Olivia shrugged nonchalantly. "You decided to come out of the slammer?"

"Couldn't stay in there forever, could I?" Gemma sighed, as she made herself a cup of coffee and lit a cigarette. "Made my peace with Cherry, she's a balsy one."

"Maybe she can help Half-Sac toughen up."

Clay made his way into the kitchenette, a grin plastered on his face. It was rare that Clay was in a good mood, obviously the clubs success and the fact that him and Gemma had made amends had left the President in an exceptional mood.

"Thank you for cleaning up the club, Liv." He smiled, pulling Olivia into a hug, catching her off guard. "It means a lot."

"That's no problem, you guys had enough on your plate I didn't want you coming back to a clubhouse that had been turned upside down." Clay gave Olivia a small smile before making his way over to his wife, Liv took that as a queue to leave the room, letting the couple have some privacy.

"She's a smart girl." Clay jutted his thumb over his shoulder to where Olivia had been standing, Gemma flicked the ash from her cigarette into the sink.

"There's something going on with her and Jax." Gemma looked at Clay pointedly, taking another drag from her cigarette.

"Encourage it, she has loyalties to us." Gemma nodded to her husband but a frown stayed on her face, Olivia wasn't what she was worried about, she was under no illusions when it came to her sons wondering eye. She just prayed he didn't do something stupid.

 _ **XxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

 _ **Jax's POV;**_

"They really ripped the place up didn't they?" Opie frowned as he peered in each dorm room, himself and Jax were moving around surveying the damage as the guys got ready for the final stage of their business meet with Nate.

"Yeah, bastards really enjoyed themselves too." Jax replied, following Opie down the corridor towards his dorm. "How's Donna doing?" Opie replied with a sigh as the best friends entered Jax's room, it had been awhile since they had a proper catch up.

"Still struggling, the money worries aren't worth it I can't stick to a day to day job anyway." Opie picked up some of Jax's rings that had been strewn across the floor and placed them on the bedside locker.

"I don't know man, it's a shitty situation."

Jax filled Opie in on Abels progress and what was happening with Wendy at the moment.

"And Tara?" Opie asked his best friend, folding his arms. No one forgot about what Tara did to Jax back then, Opie himself had to physically drag him into the shower and out of the house at one point.

"I'm not going back there, man, there's too much hurt." Jax shook his head, glancing down at the floor. "I can't trust that she won't just walk out again."

The two men stayed there chatting for another while, finding a bit of solace in the wreckage that was made of the room. It was away from the others and that's all they both wanted right now, just a few moments peace. The sound of Clays voice drifted towards them signalling it was time to move. They weren't planning on letting Maineke away with what he had put them through, Piney wasn't happy that he had been duped and wanted revenge more than anything else, himself and Jax had made up in the cabin the night before and Jax hated that this old bastard had caused a stir between the club, especially when it lead to Olivia being mad at him. Opie hoisted himself from the bed and made to follow Jax out of the room, he glanced to the side and noticed something glimmering on the desk that caught his eye. Before Jax noticed he pocketed the piece of jewelry and followed the VP through the clubhouse.

 _ **XxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

 _ **Olivia's POV;**_

After the boys had left to finish business Olivia had rang in sick to work, deciding the club needed her more right now. She had cleaned out her fathers bedroom in the clubhouse, tidying up what was thrown around the place as best as she could. He had a lot of junk and cleanliness was never his strong point anyhow, before moving on to Opies, it had lay vacant for awhile but she knew since him and Donna were going through rough patches there were some nights lately where he preferred to stay here and get a nights sleep than go home and face the arguing that awaited.

Olivia was walking through the main bar in the clubhouse carrying two bin bags when she spotted a familiar looking girl leaning against the pool table surveying the room, the distinct mark on her nose and the dark shadow under her eyes made it clear who she was.

"You handle a skateboard to the face like a champ." Olivia smirked at the newcomer.

"Is that a compliment?" The younger girl half laughed.

"It's not an insult." Olivia shoved a bin bag into the girls hands. "If you're gonna stand there watching me you may as well make yourself useful."

"I'm Cherry by the way." She introduced herself while trotting to keep up with Olivia as they made their way outside into the sun. Olivia shoved open the top of the dumpster before throwing the bag into the depths, wrinkling her nose at the smell that protruded from it, she wiped her hands against each other attempting to brush off the grime as Cherry disposed of her bag.

"You made quite an entrance into Charming." Olivia walked over to the picnic bench and lit up a cigarette, offering one to Cherry who took it with a short thanks.

"I made up with Gemma I don't see what it has to do with anyone else around here." Olivia glanced at the girl with her eyebrows raised, meeting her stern glare. Touche. She didn't comment as she offered Cherry a light.

"You serious about Half-Sac?"

"Wouldn't be here if I wasn't." She shrugged, shaking her head so her bangs shifted from her eyes.

"It's not an easy life, there's a lot of shit." Olivia warned, taking a drag of her cigarette.

"And who's Old Lady are you?"

"Not an Old Lady, I'm Olivia Winston, my Dad is Piney and brother is Opie, blood ties into this place."

"Are you going to be an Old Lady?" Cherry asked, confusion was running deep in her voice, it was rare that the kids of members stuck around for too long if they didn't have another agenda, Olivia wasn't about to get into her family details with this girl that she'd just met, all she knew about her is that she has an interest in Half-Sac but she got up on Clay.

"Just a word of warning, out of everyone in this club, you want Gemma as a friend. Clay may wear the Presidents badge but the Queen of SAMCRO runs this place." Cherry nodded as she smoked her own cigarette, she squinted across the lot as she thought hard about what Olivia had told her.

"I'm not some outsider coming in, I've been around the other charters for years now and all I've ever wanted was to be an Old Lady. I'm ready for the commitment."

Cherry and Olivia got to work on the rest of the clubhouse, there wasn't much to clean up after Olivias work the night before but the extra hand helped a lot. Gemma appeared back after awhile with coffees and sandwiches, thanking the girls for their work in the club.

Cherry took off soon after to run some errands leaving Olivia and Gemma alone in the bar of the clubhouse.

"She's got balls." Olivia pointed towards where Cherry had disappeared through the door.

"I know, I hate that." Gemma smirked slightly making Olivia laugh. "I'm going to the hospital later to see Abel, you coming?"

"Yeah, I might wait for Jax to come back, I know he was hoping to stop by."

"You can't keep an eye on him and Tara forever, Livy." Gemma told her pointedly, Olivia glanced to the sandwich in front of her before nodding slightly at Gemma's words. "I meant what I said before, I'm on your team. A man needs to be taken care of and Jax needs that now more than ever."

"Jax isn't ready for a newborn yet, the days are gonna fly by and eventually Abel is going to be home and Jax is gonna be stood in an empty house with a crying baby and that reality is going to hit hard."

"Are you ready for a newborn?" Gemma asked, making Olivia turn and face her with a questioning look. "Because if you're taking on my son, you're taking on that baby too."

 _ **XxXxXxXxXxX**_

Olivia had finally figured out the new filing system, it was all set and organised the hardest part was going to be getting the guys to fill out forms for each vehicle as they were working on it. She stood back with her hands on her hips to admire the work she had completed in the office. It looked a lot tidier and everything was easier to find, this had to make working here a lot less stressful. She turned at the sound of someone walking through the door and saw Opie ducking into the small room, his large frame seemed to take up half of it.

"Isn't it pretty?" Olivia smiled widely as she pointed to her labeled filing cabinets.

"Beautiful." Opie responded sarcastically as he merely glanced at the cabinet before letting himself drop onto the couch in the room.

"How was the run?" Olivia asked, perching on the side of the desk.

"Got everything dealt with." He sighed running his hand over his face. Olivia watched her brother carefully, there was bags under his eyes from lack of sleep and he seemed to look older than his years at the moment, she assumed from stress.

"How's Donna?" Olivias voice was quiet but Opie only responded with a withering look in her direction. "Hiding out here isn't gonna solve anything, Ope."

"Can I please not have the lecture at the moment, I stay here to get away from the nagging." He snapped, glaring at her.

"I'm not nagging I'm trying to help!" Olivia countered. "Jesus Christ leaving your wife at home with two kids because you don't want to face the reality of whats going on. How's that gonna solve anything?" Opie held Olivias gaze as he reached into his pocket and pulled out her gold necklace, her face fell for a moment before she shook herself again. "Don't try and change the subject."

"No, you're trying to preach to me about facing my issues now tell me why I found this on Jax's bedside locker."

"I told you I stayed over last night because I was cleaning late, Jax's bathroom was the only one that wasn't torn to shit so I had a shower in there this morning." Opie shook his head in disbelief as he felt his temper rising.

"Which room did you stay in?" Olivia knew it was a trick question, his and Pineys room were both still left in a mess after the agents, Jax's was the only one with a freshly made bed.

"Did you interrogate Jax like this?" Olivia asked, folding her arms across her chest as she forced herself to look at her older brother. She could feel her face burning and she really did hate herself for lying to Opie but her and Jax were still finding their feet at the moment, people didn't need to be sticking their noses in, especially not her own family.

"No I didn't say anything to Jax because if he lied to my face like this I would kill him." Opie said dangerously, his temper was visibly rising but he did have a loyalty to both of them, the three covered up for each other a lot in their teen years surely he could do that now. "I just thought out of everyone right now you two would at least tell me the truth."

Opie pushed himself from the couch, flinging Olivias necklace onto the desk as he stormed out of the office, slamming the door closed behind him. Olivia blinked back tears as she watched her brother striding across the yard, he mounted his bike and tore out of the yard earning curious glances from everyone stood there. Olivia knew he was hurting over Donna and this was just a way of him venting, or maybe he just felt like everything was snowballing around him right now but the last thing she wanted to do was hurt him. The disappointment dripping from his words cut her deep and she couldn't help but feel ashamed of herself.

After a few minutes the door of the office swung open again, she made a move to wipe her tears but stopped when she saw it was Jax, the look of confusion on his face turned to sympathy as he closed the door behind him and made his way to her, pulling her into his chest, he let her cuddle into him for a few minutes before she gathered herself and pulled away again but still kept her hand clutching his Kutte.

"Opie knows there's something going on with us but I tried to lie my way out of it but it made it worse." Her words came out in a rush as she tried to keep herself from bawling again.

"He's going through a lot right now, Liv, it's not because of us." Jax reassured her, cradling her face and wiping away her tears with his thumbs.

"That's why I'm upset I want to help him Jax, not add to it." She let her head fall into the palm of his hand as he stepped forward and kissed her forehead.

"I'll talk to him, he's just worried and I don't blame him I do have a track record." Jax smiled sadly as he slipped his hand around the back of her neck and pressed his forehead to hers. "They're not gonna get me away from you that easily."

Olivia couldn't help but smile as Jax ran the tip of his nose along the length of her own before kissing her gently on the lips, he knew he was the one Opie had the problem with over this situation, he didn't want Olivia worrying about it.

 _ **Jax's POV;**_

Jax watched as the guys made arrangements to put bets on Half-Sac for fighting, the kid wasn't too bad from what he'd seen but Lowal was hardly much competition. Still if they could rig the last fight the club would be in for some big money.

Clay called Bobby aside and asked him to test Cherry's loyalty to the club prospect, there was no way that was gonna end well.

"Half-Sacs gonna lose his mind." Jax reasoned, standing from his position on the bench.

"Yeah well we could use that anger in the fight." Clay shrugged off the warning as he made his way across the lot. "Call Unser, see if he wants in on some of this fight action."

"Clay, he's out on the job." Jax warned as Tig sidled up to the pair. "Dug up some old bones this morning."

"Where?" Clay asked, giving him his full attention.

"Out on Fourty-Four." Tig and Clay shared look, making Jax sigh deeply. "What."

"Nothing, we got it covered."

Jax opened his mouth to question the guys further when the roar of a motorbike interrupted him, he turned to see Opie speeding on to the lot. The rest of the guys had also abandoned what they were doing to see how their brother was, everyone knew he and Olivia had an altercation earlier on but Jax had just told them it was over Donna. Olivia left shortly after to clear her head, everyone in the club cared about her but their constant checking up on her since was getting on her nerves, plus she hated lying to everyone over and over again.

Jax watched his best friend unclip his helmet and hang it on the handlebar of the bike before striding across the lot, his face was thunderous and he was refusing to make eye contact with anyone.

"Ope." Jax reached out, wanting to talk to him.

"Don't" Opie growled, shooting daggers at Jax, he continued to stride towards the clubhouse without another word, Jax followed close behind him. They entered the empty clubhouse before Opie rounded on him, fire in his eyes. "I don't know what I'm angry over Jax, the fact that you're screwing my sister or that you're both lying to me about it."

"It's not like that." Jax reasoned, his voice low, he really didn't want anyone else hearing this conversation. "She's not a croweater, I'd never treat her like any of the other girls."

"Damn right she's not!" Opie roared, stepping closer to Jax. "You don't know how to treat women any other way."

"And you do?" Jax fought back, that last comment had stung. "Look at you and Donna, you can't preach to me about what way to treat women." Jax knew it was coming eventually but the collision of Opie's fist to his jaw still came as a surprise. Opie was a much bigger guy than him and he had hit him with a solid right hook, Jax stumbled backwards, he would have fallen to the ground but the pool table broke his fall. Before Jax could get back on his feet properly Clay had come bursting through the door, he stood in between the two younger men, warning Opie with one look.

"I don't care what family issues you have here but you will stand down!" Clays voice boomed through the clubhouse, Tig, Bobby and Chibs had followed the president wearing matching frowns as they surveyed the seen in front of them.

"Jax, just said a few things about my marriage that I didn't like." Opie muttered, refusing to look at any of them. It made Jax feel a lot more guilty that he was still lying for him, although it was probably more to protect Olivia than him right now.

Without another work Opie disappeared through the clubhouse and into his dorm in the back, Jax shrugged to the others and headed the opposite way, through the clubhouse doors and onto his bike, he paused to spit some blood out of his mouth before starting up the Harley and tearing out of the lot.

 _ **Olivia's POV;**_

Olivia was very aware that she was dozing off in her seat in front of Abel, the beeping monitors once again clearing her head as she focused on the small baby in front of her. She thought about going to Donna but if Opie wasn't there it could make things worse, she had no idea where her brother might be so eventually her busy thoughts brought her here. She had attempted to read to Abel but it wasn't clearing her mind and she kept stumbling over her words so instead she just sat and spoke to him. Telling him what the weather was outside or any of the good news she heard in the week, how each of his family members were. She knew he couldn't understand her but it was keeping her mind clear just focusing on the good things. Eventually she had run out of things to say and opted for curling up on the chair and watching the steady rise and fall of his chest. He had definitely gotten much bigger in the past few days and he even looked stronger.

Olivia turned her head lazily at the sound of the door opening, Jax made his way in, standing over Abel's incubator while placing a hand on the top of it.

"Hey little man." He smiled, the exchange made Olivia smile to herself. "How did I know I'd find Liv here too."

"He's kinda my comfort zone right now." She responded to Jax's light teasing, he walked over and perched on the arm of the chair she was sitting in, taking her hand in his. "What happened to your cheek?" Olivia reached up to stroke where his cheek was cut across the bone, the soft purple bruising starting to spread along the area and under his eye.

"I said some shit to Ope, he put me in my place." Jax sighed, kissing the fingers on her hand before turning his attention back to Abel.

"I never wanted any of this to happen." Olivia sighed, resting her head on his thigh, Jax didn't respond instead he continued to run his fingers through her hair as they both watched Abel.

Olivia had drifted off at some point while Jax stayed focus on his future lying in an incubator in front of him.

After awhile the sound of voices stirred her awake, keeping her eyes closed she recognized the voice belonged to Tara and she couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips when she realised Jax hadn't moved from his position supporting her.

Tara was telling him how Abel was doing great, growing stronger everyday, she went over a few of the technical terms with him before concluding that Abel would be out of the incubator in the next couple of days.

"What happened to your face." Tara had hesitated before asking the question that was obviously eating away at her since she walked into the room.

"Just a bit of brotherly love from Ope." Olivia could hear the smile on Jax's voice.

"Got anything to do with this?" At Taras words Jax's hand came back to Olivias hair, playing with the ends of it gently.

"Something like that." The sound of the door opening and closing again signaled Tara's exit from the room. "I know you're awake." Olivia grinned widely at Jax's words before looking up at him, he was smiling back.

"Alan must be refusing to speak to us."

"He passed by the window about twenty minutes before Tara came in, don't worry I was friendly and waved to him." Olivia swatted Jax playfully on the arm as he laughed. "Don't act like you woulda done the same to Tara."

"We telling people now?" She asked, focusing her gaze back on Abel.

"I think most have guessed by now, but maybe just not officially yet." Jax sighed, pulling himself up from the chair they were sharing.

"You still afraid of Piney?" Olivia teased, raising her eyebrows.

"Hell yeah, have you seen the aim that guy has?" Jax admitted making her laugh once again.

 _ **XxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Olivia had left the hospital soon after Gemma had arrived, wanting to give the family a bit of privacy. She made her way back to TM with one person in particular in mind.

"Anyone see Opie?"

"Think he's on the roof, love." Chibs gestured upwards before walking over and encasing her in a hug. "Every family has it's problems, doll, you guys'll work it out."

"That's what I'm hoping." Olivia smiled as she squeezed the scott back and made her way back out of the clubhouse and across to the ladder leading to the roof. The roof was always a safe place for the youngsters to smoke and drink when they were younger, thinking that no one could see them while they could watch the world passing by on the horizon, the sun was currently setting meaning the view was tinted with orange and pink hues, Olivia's favorite time to be up here. She took a second to admire the view before making her way over to her brother, he knew she was there but he hadn't turned to look at her yet, he was focusing on the beer he was currently nursing in his large hands. Olivia sat down beside him, continuing to stare across the horizon, they sat in silence for what felt like hours before Opie finally spoke.

"I shouldn't have hit him."

"Ah he could do with it now and again." Olivia joked making Opie breath out a short laugh, he shortly went back to sullen demeanor after this.

"Why him?" It was a question Olivia didn't know how to answer, one she had been thinking of herself for the past while.

"It's always been him." She concluded, shrugging slightly as she watched her brothers expression. "You know that, you're the only one that's always known that."

"Jax has always cared about you, he was there for you more than I have been for awhile now." Opie sighed deeply, taking a swig of his bottle before continuing. "He's just always been a whore though."

Olivia snorted a laugh at this, that was not the sentence she was expecting and she was glad that Opie was chuckling along beside her. "He definitely has been, I'm not defending him for that but are you trying to put me into the same caliber as Wendy and Ima?"

"Definitely not." Opie shook his head. "And as much as I want to protect you I know you can kick his ass just as well as any of the rest of us if it's needed."

Olivia smiled at this before linking her arm through his and shuffling closer to him, he turned his head to place a kiss on her forehead before looking back out along the horizon. The siblings stayed like this, neither of them acknowledging the roar of the motorbike that had pulled into the yard or the sound of footsteps making their way up the ladder.

"Is it safe to come to the edge?" Jax teased sheepishly as he stopped a short while away from the brother and sister.

"I don't know yet." Opie huffed, finishing the bottle he had.

"Aw, come here, I'll protect you." Olivia played along, holding her free arm out to Jax earning her a look from Opie. Jax merely smiled back before taking a seat on her other side, helping himself to one of the bottles Opie had brought up.

"I still don't like this." Opie huffed only half playfully as he eyed his best friend. "But sorry about the punch."

"That's okay, just don't tell your old man until I get the chance to heal." Jax grinned back, clinking his bottle against Opie's.

"At least you're afraid of one Winston." Olivia smiled back.

The three stayed on the roof for the rest of the evening reminiscing about old times and and drinking to their hearts content, for just a few moments the three could forget about everything else that was happening around them.

 _ **SOASOASOASOASOA**_

 _ **Author's Note;**_

 _ **Thanks again for all of the support guys!**_

 _ **More fluffy Jax in this one, we all love Fluffy Jax!**_

 _ **Let me know your thoughts!**_

 _ **Lots of Love x**_


	10. Authors Note

Hi Guys,

Just wanted to give you all a quick update! I'm in the middle of moving to Australia from Ireland so I've been very very busy but I am working on Chapter 10 and I hope to have it up sooner rather than later.

Thank you all so much for your love and interest in Olivia and this story, and keep an eye out for the next update, I plan on making Chapter 10 an interesting one!

Lots of Love!


	11. Chapter 10

Olivia couldn't be happier that she managed to get to the grocery stores at a quiet portion of the morning, parents had done their shopping earlier after the school run so the aisles were dotted with older people meandering through the produce. The last few days had consisted of sitting in the hospital with Abel in between work and waking up in the mornings beside Jax. Olivia was well and truly content for the first time in awhile and she intended to enjoy every minute of it.

Opie had kept his word and decided not to out them for their rendezvous but that didn't stop him from rolling his eyes or grimacing when they lied to the others about where they had spent the night.

Although it had not been discussed with any other members Gemma Teller had made it clear that she knew exactly what was going on between her son and the youngest Winston, her usual passing comments and pointed looks made Olivia roll her eyes internally but on the outside she shrugged it off and kept her cool in front of the others, determined that she wouldn't be wavered until her and Jax made the decision to announce whatever they were to everyone.

"I come bearing gifts." Olivia smiled brightly, holding up the shopping bags she had in each hand. Donna rolled her eyes playfully before standing aside to let her sister in law in.

"Kenny, Ellie, Aunt Liv is here." Donna called down the hall, not a second had passed before the sound of both kids racing down the hall drifted to their ears. Olivia braced herself as the kids nearly knocked her over, wrapping their arms around her tightly, it had been awhile since she had seen them , her schedule seemed to be pretty packed these days.

"I have candy, calm down." Olivia laughed. "How's school?"

"Good, I got an A in Science class last week." Ellie beamed proudly while Kenny rolled his eyes at his sister. Olivia handed over the goods, the kids disappeared into the living room with it while Olivia followed Donna into the kitchen where she began to make coffee for them both.

"How's everything going?" Olivia asked, sitting down at the kitchen table. She knew Opie and the guys were all at the clubhouse, Opie had been going to work and doing what he was told in terms of his day job but the fact he was still associating with the club was pressing on Donna.

"Actually, pretty good, we seem to be getting by." Donna's slight smile gave Olivia a glimmer of hope for her brothers marriage. "Samcro is still involved in our marriage but at least Opie is earning an honest living now. Baby steps." Olivia thought it was best to let Donna believe there was some probability of Opie leaving the club.

Olivia smiled gratefully as her cup of coffee was placed in front of her, taking a sip of the magical liquid she looked up to see Donna watching her, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Not getting enough sleep lately?" Donna laughed, raising her eyebrow, Olivia could feel the blush on her cheeks as she realized what the older woman was getting at.

"I'm getting by." She grinned back. "If anything I'm satisfied."

"Okay, too much information." Donna laughed, waving her hand in front of her face as if to banish the image in front of her.

"Hey, you brought it up." Olivia shrugged, still laughing.

"Seriously though, how is everything going with Jax?"

"Honestly, really good at the moment." It felt good to be able to talk to someone about whatever it was her and Jax were, all the secrets from the club was wearing on her slightly and sometimes all she wanted to do was gush about him. "He's behaving, he checks in, he brings me coffee and doughnuts before work when he knows I'm feeling tired."

"Jax is a good guy, Olivia, and this is all you've wanted since you were fourteen, I'm happy for you." Donna sounded sincere as she grasped her sister in laws hand and squeezed it gently.

"Opie's a good guy too, Donna." Olivia looked her in the eye. "Don't go too hard on him, you and the kids are all he cares about right now." Donna merely glanced down at the table, sighing gently before changing the subject.

"I think Ellie has a crush on a guy at school, I thought that wouldn't happen for another few years."

"Hey, be grateful he doesn't have a Kutte and a Harley." Olivia smirked before laughing at the look on her sister in laws face. "That was a joke, Donna! I was about her age when I started noticing Jax."

"Jesus I'd hate to be back at that stage." Donna shook her head as she sipped at her coffee, Olivia nodded in agreement.

"You'd better hope they take after you in their teen years, if they're anything like me and Opie you're gonna need another level of strength and patience."

"I rebelled by being with Opie." Donna smiled lightly to herself. "Nearly gave my whole family a heart attack."

"I remember." Olivia smirked draining her cup of coffee. "Anyway, I gotta head to work, I'm in the bad books for taking so much time off lately."

 _SOASOASOASOASOASOA_

Olivia bustled around the bar, keeping herself busy, she had got chewed out by her boss for being late. Kenny and Ellie insisted on showing her something on the TV and then she got stuck behind the mother of all slow drivers on the way here adding to her blood pressure levels.

The bar was quiet as it was just coming on to evening time, the usual stragglers were around along with a few guys playing pool but it was a nice crowd all in all. Olivia was the only one on this evening as it was the middle of the week and it wasn't likely to get much busier than this. She had text Jax earlier asking how Abel was doing, he was getting another check up today. Alan had avoided Olivia, getting Tara to give the updates whenever possible however he did have one encounter with Jax on Taras day off. Jax had chuckled through the whole story as he told Olivia in bed that night, how Alan had spoken through gritted teeth and barely looked Jax in the eye while Jax listened to him intently with a shit eating grin spread across his face.

She was wiping down a table with a small grin on her face at the thought of laying in bed with Jax, apart from sitting with Abel that was her favourite thing to do these days. When they were in their own little world that no one else knew about.

A shiver ran through Olivias body as someone brushed past her, her eyes widened as she looked up to see a large figure sitting at the bar. Is this guy ever going to learn.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Olivia asked loudly as she marched to the other side of the bar. The light shadow of the bruise her fist had made was still visible under his eye.

"Thirsty." The man shrugged, leaning against the bar.

"Do you know what the meaning of the word barred is?"

"Your boss told me I could come back, on account of his employees rage." Olivia could tell he was more than happy that he was the one to break this news to her. Olivia glanced around the room quickly, making sure everyone was occupied and had full drinks before she leaned across the counter, just inches away from his face.

"Trevor, can I call you Trevor?" She grinned. "Nevermind, I'm going to anyway. You made it clear the last time that you knew exactly who I am but I'm not sure that you do." Olivia had her voice low and dangerous, her eyes locked with his as she smirked back at him. "See, my entire family could make you disappear quicker than you could count how many girls you've groped in your lifetime, you're always on your own so I doubt anyone would even miss you. And all I would have to do is dial one number, right now, and it would be done tonight." Olivia paused to let her words sink in, she smirked again when she noticed a small moment of doubt flit across this mans face. He knew she wasn't bluffing, the night of the fight the others in the pub had told him to not mess with her, it'd be the last thing he would ever do but he wasn't about to back down from some Biker Whore. "But all of this would be your best case scenario cause see that's only if the boys are dealing with you, if it's left to me and my girls, we fight a little bit dirtier, you'd be picked apart piece by piece, and I know which part I'd start carving first." Olivia dropped her eyes to emphasis her words, there was beads of sweat forming on the guys forehead as he tried to hold his composure. "I'm not a Biker Whore, honey, I'm blood."

Olivia grinned to herself as she watched the large man in front of her huff indignantly before picking himself up from the stool and making his way out the door of the pub. Her grin quickly disappeared as she made her way around the back to where her boss, Derek, was sat doing paperwork.

"You're undermining my decisions on who to bar from the pub now?" Olivia folded her arms as her boss looked up at her with his eyebrows raised.

"You broke the guys nose, Olivia!" Derek exclaimed. "I don't need that to go around town."

"Because he deserved it and I didn't even do it in this pub so what's the problem? Would you prefer to let the town know that you accommodate creeps?"

"Olivia, you're being dramatic, I took a chance on you when I first hired you, no trouble, that was the deal."

"Did the other girls get the same talking to or would this have anything to do with SAMCRO?"

Derek sighed before putting his pen down and giving her his full attention. "I heard about the raid on the club, I just don't want the ATF to turn up here looking for you in front of all of our customers."

"All of our customers have been drinking here since before I was born, they've seen me grow up, they don't seem to have any problem with the club or who I am."

"Olivia, you're a good worker, you're one of my best but you're getting out of control lately, calling in sick, taking more days off than usual, turning up late." He shook his head before lowering his tone. "Would it have anything to do with the fact that you're hanging around Jax Teller more."

"Y'know what, Derek, call Stacey to come in because I'm done." Olivia shook her head, untying her apron and placing it on the desk in front of him.

"Oh now, come on, there's no need for this."

"No, if you have a problem with Jax this isn't going to work." She shrugged before turning on her heel and walking out.

 _ **Jax's POV:**_

Jax rested on his bike as he pulled his phone out of his pocket, he knew he would have a text from Liv about Abel, she always checked in if she couldn't make it herself. He smiled to himself as he text her back saying everything was good, deciding to keep the really great news for tonight when he'd see her in person.

Olivia was at the hospital just as much as him and Gemma, he wanted to see the look on her face when she found out they were going to get to hold Abel tomorrow.

"Jax!" He turned at the sound of his name to see Tara trotting down the steps of the hospital, paperwork in her hand. "Forgot to get you to sign these."

"No problem." He grinned back to her. "Everything okay?" He couldn't help but notice Tara seemed uneasy, she was shifting her weight from either foot while she glanced around the car park.

"Yeah, I'm just drained from these shifts I suppose, would you mind giving me a ride home?"

"Sure," Jax nodded, quickly signing each of the contracts. "When are you finished?"

"Half an hour, if you don't mind waiting?" Tara smiled gratefully at him as she made her way back into the hospital. Jax pulled out a cigarette as his own eyes sweeped across the parking lot, not quite believing Tara. His mind did jump to Olivia, he would tell her about giving Tara a lift home when he saw her tonight, there was no way she could have a problem with it after all he would hate to see Tara getting into a crash just because of some long running teenage feud.

 _SOASOASOASOASOA_

It wasn't too long before Tara was making her way back down the steps of St. Thomas, her coat on and bag slung over her shoulder, she smiled gratefully to him once again before taking the helmet he was holding out for her.

Tara mounted the bike behind Jax, her arms came around his waist, tightening together at his stomach as she held on to him. Olivia, once again, flashed across Jax's minds eye as he kicked the bike into gear and tore out of the parking lot.

 _SOASOASOASOASOASOA_

Jax pulled up outside Taras Dads house, he unbuckled his helmet while Tara got off the bike, she was glancing around the place nervously, scanning every car in the area.

"Okay, what's going on?" Jax asked, sighing as he tilted his head to the right. "You've been antsy since you were outside the hospital, does it have anything to do with the silver sedan that's been following us since then?" Tara's eyes widened at this as she glanced in the direction Jax had pointed to. The sedan was sat idling a few houses up the street, the sun reflecting off the windscreen making it impossible to see who was sitting in the drivers seat. This didn't make any difference, she knew exactly who the owner was.

"Josh Kohn, that ATF agent that's looking into club, I dated him in Chicago, he got violent, I tried to leave, he stalked me. He's not here to torture you guys, he's here for me." Jax's jaw clenched tighter and tighter as he listened to Tara's story, it made a lot of sense to how she was acting the past while. Jax ignored Tara's calls as he turned on his heel and made his way down the street towards the silver sedan, he pulled his knife from it's sheath on his waist and stabbed it into the car radiator, thanking his knowledge as a mechanic to know exactly where to damage.

"Possession of a deadly weapon, damage to private property, you're looking at six months on the inside, Teller." Kohn smirked as he got out of the car, sunglasses hiding the rest of his face.

"How about breaching a restraining order and stalking a member of the public. You'll be in the cell next to me, did they teach you how to suck a dick in ATF training?" Jax glared back at him, squaring up as much as he could.

"Threatening a federal agent, you're on a roll." Kohn continued to smirk as he placed his hands on his hips. Jax took another step up to the fed, they were practically nose to nose.

"Look in Tara's direction again and you'll find out what a threat is." Jax growled, his eyes deadly as he stared Kohn down.

 _ **Olivia's POV:**_

Olivia had gone straight to Teller Morrow after she walked out on Derek, she knew Jax was at the hospital with Abel but her main reason was to ask Clay for some more hours in the office now that she was unemployed, he seemed to be happy that Olivia remembered his offer of a more permanent job. They didn't need her until tomorrow so she had sat up beside her father and Chibs at the bar in the clubhouse, relaxing before she headed off again.

"Are you eating right?" She asked, surveying her father as he lifted the tumbler of whiskey to his mouth, he paused at her question and looked at her with his eyebrows raised.

"Do I look like I'm wasting away?"

"Definitely not, you look like you're living on fast food." She pointed out, causing Chibs to snort into his glass. "When's the last time you actually cooked yourself dinner?" Piney responded by giving her another sideways glance as he continued to sip on his whiskey. "Come over to mine tomorrow, I'll make dinner for both of us."

"Not gonna say no to that." He grumbled, giving her a lopsided grin.

"You can cook too? Real triple threat." Olivia turned to see one of the croweaters stood by the pool table smirking sarcastically as she waited for Tig to take his shot. Olivia never paid attention to the croweaters but Ima was always a real piece of work, it didn't help that she used to be Jax's pussy of choice.

"You can walk in those heels and talk at the same time? I'm impressed." Olivia called back, matching Ima's sickly sweet tone. The croweater responded by rolling her eyes before turning back to Tig who didn't even seem to realise the girl had spoken, his eyes firmly fixed on her ass.

"What the hell was that about?" Chibs wondered aloud, frowning over at Ima. "They never say a word to you."

"Must have gotten her STI results back." Olivia laughed at her own joke as she hopped down from the stool. "I'm gonna leave anyway, I'll text you the time for dinner tomorrow night, Dad." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek before waving goodbye to the others and making her way to her car.

It was starting to get dark and the guys had Half-Sacs big fight tonight, Jax had said he wasn't interested in going so Olivia was getting take out for both of them, even though she had just reprimanded her father for the same thing. Jax had text her earlier to let her know everything was going good with Abel and that he had some really good news, she responded by letting him know she'd meet him back at his place tonight.

Pulling into his driveway she wasn't shocked to see Gemma's car parked in front of the house, they were remodeling in the hope to get rid of Wendy's mess and Abels nursery was being decorated too. Olivia had even helped pick out a few pieces for it.

Olivia had decided to give Jax a treat tonight and had brought some lingerie and candles with her, she made sure these were both buried at the bottom of her bag as she made her way into the house.

"Gemma." Olivia called, the kitchen light was on but there was no sign of the older woman. "Saw your car out front, I got take out for Jax but there's enough here if you're hungry." Olivia made her way through the house after dumping the food on the kitchen table, a frown creasing her features as she peered into each room. "Gem?"

Her breath caught in her throat as she came to Abels room, it was completely thrashed, frames broken, crib turned over. Gemma was stood with her back to the doorway looking at what looked like a series of Polaroids stuck to the wall.

"Gemma." Olivia whispered as she made her way into the room, she placed a hand on Gemma's shoulder as her eyes wondered over the photos. They were all of Jax, taken from afar, one of Jax having sex with a blonde girl, one of Jax and Olivia kissing at the hospital, chills ran down her spine as she looked over each photo. The one that made her heart sink to her stomach though was one of Jax on his bike, Tara behind him, her hands firmly wrapped around his waist and her head on his shoulder.

The front door opened and closed and footsteps made there towards them, Olivia tore the image of Jax and Tara from the wall, her hands shaking as she tried to keep hold of it.

"Who did this?" Gemma asked, turning to look at Olivia.

"Holy shit." Both women turned to see Jax stood in the doorway, his face mirroring the shock on their own. "This was because of Tara."

"That stupid bitch." Gemma shouted.

"Hey, leave her alone." Jax raised his voice to match his mothers.

"Why are you jumping to her defense?" Olivias voice was quiet and steady, she never took her eyes off Jax as he stared back at her, his head tilting to one side but there was no sign of his signature smirk anywhere.

"Because she didn't cause this, Kohn is stalking her, I threatened him today over it, he did this to get back at me."

Olivia looked down at the floor with the photograph squeezed in her hand tightly, she was trying to keep a hold on her temper but there was something about Tara that caused her blood to boil in seconds.

"This needs to be sorted, Jackson." Gemma told her son sternly, her hands placed firmly on her hips. Olivia heard Jax agree as she still focused on the floor, she didn't know what to think right now. It was overwhelming to see a room they had worked so hard on and picked out furniture for torn to pieces and ransacked by some stranger.

Gemma left to get some cleaning supplies from her house, the sound of the front door closing behind her echoed through the silence surrounding Jax and Olivia.

Jax decided to make the first move, Olivia had still not looked at him but he could tell from her shaking hands she was trying to keep control of whatever emotions were running through her right now.

"Liv." His voice was just above a whisper as he tried to take her hand in his, she took half a step back, her right hand raised up to show him the photograph that had obviously been taken earlier today. Olivia was looking at him now, her green eyes had turned dark but her expression was neutral. "Tara asked for a ride home because she's terrified of Kohn, I couldn't say no and then live with the guilt if something happened to her."

"Does no one else in the hospital drive?" Olivia's voice was careful, she never wanted to be that girl but Jax and Tara have history.

"Babe." Jax sighed, fighting the smirk on his face.

"I'm not laughing, Jax."

"I was going to tell you about it, I swear. Do you not think that this is exactly what Kohn is trying to do by sticking these photos up?"

"Do you not think that maybe Tara has the same agenda?" Olivias voice was getting louder now as her eyes began to water, she was so overwhelmed by everything but her worst fear was Jax getting with Tara behind her back. "What about the blonde?" Olivias thumb jutted over her shoulder towards the other incriminating photograph. Jax's jaw clenched as he stepped around her and ripped the photos from the wall one by one.

"She was just a random girl on the run to Nevada, we weren't together at the time."

"Jax, I need you to know that cheating is end game for me. I won't tolerate it no matter who it's with." Jax held up his hands in surrender as he let her rant on. "I will not sit heartbroken in that fucking office like your mother did just days ago or put on a brave face and get over it like a good Old Lady, I won't do it, Jax!"

"I'm not asking you to do it, Liv!" Jax shouted back. "Nothing happened with Tara, nothing is happening with Tara. I gave her a ride home because she was scared, I'm never going to put her before you, you matter to me!"

Jax walked towards Olivia, pulling her into his chest and wrapping his arms around her, she didn't respond for a few minutes but as his chin landed on her head he felt her arms circle around his waist.

"I don't want anything bad to happen to Tara but I don't trust her either." Olivias voice was muffled as she spoke against his chest. Jax closed his eyes, he knew he was threading on thin ice with whatever his response was going to be with this.

"Do you trust me?"

"I just stared at a wall plastered with polaroids of you with I don't know how many women." Olivia sighed, pushing away from him, choosing to pick at her fingernails instead. Jax bent to the ground and picked up one of the polaroids, holding it in front of Olivias face, the one of them at the hospital.

"This is the only that matters to me."

"Real cheesy, Teller." Olivia sighed, letting her gaze focus on the wall behind him. "I just have a feeling that Tara is going to try and get in between us."

"She wouldn't do that, Liv. I wouldn't let her anyway!"

"Well you don't seem to be doing a very good job at keeping her away!" Jax breathed in deeply before he replied to this comment, running his hands through his hair as he tried to find a way to fix this.

"Liv, I need you to just trust me."

"I'm gonna go back home tonight, tell Gemma I'll come by tomorrow to help clean."

"You're walking out?" Jax asked incredulously.

"I'm letting myself take a breather, Jax, it's just a lot to process." Olivia sighed, she knew if she stayed they were going to spend the night going around in circles and that was never going to end good. She couldn't be rational while those polaroids were burning in her minds eye.

Olivia picked up her bag from the kitchen table before pulling the front door open, she was about to step outside when Jax called after her.

"Abel is getting out of the toaster tomorrow, I want you there." His voice was quiet and vulnerable, Olivia could feel tears gathering in her eyes, happiness was one emotion missing from the rush of the last twenty minutes.

"I want to be there, let me know what time." She didn't turn to look at him, knowing she would crumble the second she did. So she walked out of the house and let the door shut behind her, taking a deep breath of the clear, still, night air.

 _ **AUTHORS NOTE:**_

 ** _Once again thank you all so much for the love and support and patience! You're all so lovely!_**

 ** _I wanted this story to kind of show the differences between Olivia and Tara, Liv isn't a damsel in distress and she can handle her own shit!_**

 ** _Also I want Jax to be as close as I can possible get to Kurt Sutters Jax so the whorish nature has to come into play every now and again!_**

 ** _Let me know what you guys this and let me know of some story lines from the show you're looking forward to seeing in this fic!_**

 ** _Also, thank you so much for all of the well wishes on the move it means so much! You never know how many chapters you're gonna get when I have twenty two hours on a plane to pass by!_**

 ** _Thank you guys!_**


	12. Chapter 11

The cleaning of Abels room was done in silence. Gemma had made a few attempts at conversation but soon gave up when all she received were huffs or mutters from Liv. The younger woman was too deep in her own thoughts to pay attention to anything else today, she was in a fowl humour over what Kohn had done to Abels nursery and the image of Tara on Jax's bike with her arms wrapped around him was still flashing in her minds eye.

Jax had text her a few times, the last with an update on how Abel was gonna be kept in the incubator for another twenty four hours, nothing too serious just the doctors wanting to take as much precaution as necessary, she didn't miss how he avoided mentioning Tara or Alan by name.

The late afternoon brought Clay in to visit, surveying the room while shaking his head. Olivia grit her teeth when he leaned against the window, not offering any help.

"How're the guys handling the office?" Gemma sighed, placing her hands on her waist. Clay had told them he would have the guys cover the phonecalls and emails coming in for today, Abels room was priority.

"Have Bobby looking after things, don't you girls be worrying about TM we need family shit sorted out here." Gemma smiled gratefully to Clay while Olivia tried hard to keep her eyes from rolling.

"Shit." Tig came to a halt in the doorway, his electric blue eyes scanning the room before he pulled himself back to his duties. "Boss, we need to talk."

"Honey, why don't you run to the store and get us more carpet cleaner, we're gonna need it." Gemma furrowed her brow as she looked around at the stained floor. Olivia glanced to each of the senior members of Samcro before actually rolling her eyes this time.

"If you want to talk about club business just say so, don't treat me like I'm twelve again." She huffed before grabbing her keys and storming through the house. Letting the front door swing shut behind her she climbed into her car, turning the key in the ignition a little more rough than what was necessary. Throwing the car into reverse she glanced back at the house, no doubt one of the others was watching to make sure she was gone before they started to talk.

 _SOASOASOASOASOASOASOA_

Making her way through the store Olivia decided to pick up a few things for her dinner with Piney tonight. She was looking forward to catching up with her old man although she was having a change of heart. It did occur to her before that tonight might be a good time to fill him in on her situation with Jax, especially now that Clay and Gemma definitely know they're hooking up after seeing the polaroid on the wall. But she just didn't know what to tell him, they hadn't made anything official so to speak and they were still finding their feet. However Liv knew that honesty was always best and she didn't want her father finding out from someone else.

Olivia smiled politely to the clerk at the check out before unloading her items in front of him, her mind hadn't stopped spinning since she walked into Abels room last night. She wasn't exactly ignoring Jax, she was pissed at Tara for sniffing around him so much and she fully understood that he would have given anyone a lift home had they been in the same situation.

Jax's reputation with women was just something she knew all too well, she witnessed it growing up her whole life but she always thought if something were to happen between them he would change for her, she'd be the one to tame Jax Teller.

A crash sounded from outside, breaking Olivia out of her reverie, she looked at the clerk who looked just as shocked as she felt, forgetting about her shopping she darted to the door, the clerk and a few other customers hot on her heels.

Olivia felt her jaw drop and eyes widen as she stared across the road at what had caused the commotion. Jax and Kohn were locked in a fist fight, the window of the barbershop behind them was in pieces on the pavement, clearly the two men had gone through it.

Olivia sighed as Jax pummelled Kohn, it's not like he didn't deserve it. As she watched a police cruiser rolled up, screeching to a halt beside the scene before Hale jumped out from behind the wheel.

Olivia decided it was time to interject when the officer failed to get Jax's attention.

"Jax, you've made your point." Olivia raised her voice as she got to the other side of the road. Her voice seemed to take Jax by surprise as he paused, his fist raised by the side of his head ready to strike again. "You're gonna kill him if you keep going."

"Yeah with a bit of luck." Jax snarled, taking another look at the bloody agent before straightening himself up, he looked down at his thigh, grabbing the scissors that Kohn had lodged there and yanking it out, grimacing in the process.

"I can't turn my cheek to this guys, you're both gonna have to come down to the station and answer some questions."

"To Hell we do, you know what this scumbag is." Jax growled, his chest was heaving and his eyes were still wild from the adrenaline of the fight.

"A report has to be filed, Jackson, there's witnesses everywhere." Hale stated sternly, refusing to back down.

"Okay, fine." Jax sighed, finally catching his breath. "I'll go with you but this has nothing to do with Olivia, leave her out of it."

"She's a witness now." Hale shrugged, glancing to Olivia sympathetically.

"I'll answer the stupid questions." Olivia sighed, folding her arms across her chest. Just another day at the office she thought sarcastically.

 _SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA_

"Miss Winston." Olivia looked up to see the ATF agent in the doorway, she rolled her eyes once again, sighing deeply. Of course this was an excuse to interrogate anyone involved with the MC. Olivia was only glad to see Unser following the woman into the room, looking at Liv knowingly.

"Hale said this would just be a few routine questions, I have plans for this evening so if we could do this as quick as possible so you guys can do your paperwork and I can get back to my errands."

Stahl smirked before sitting down opposite the younger woman. "Why don't you start by telling us exactly what happened."

"I was doing my shopping in the store across the street, I heard the crash, looked outside and Jax and Kohn were fumbling around on the ground throwing punches at each other." Olivia made sure to keep her eye contact with Stahl who was surveying her very carefully.

"Floyd said Jax went in to get a haircut and Kohn attacked him with a pair of scissors."

"Well then that must be what happened." Olivia smiled sarcastically. "Can I go now?"

"Not just yet, you do know why Kohn has a hard on for Jax right?" Olivia stopped herself from gritting her teeth as Stahl smirked. "Tara Knowles, her and Jax were high school sweethearts right?"

Olivia nodded, matching Stahls smirk, this bitch really was relentless.

"Of course everyone knows you've been harbouring something for Jax for years now, older brothers best friend, Prince of Samcro, it's only right that the Princess ends up with him isn't that the whole fairytale?"

"Fairytales don't exist in real life." Olivia shrugged, sitting back in her chair. Unser was surveying the women silently, a shadow of disbelief on his face as he watched Stahl's interrogation tactic. "I believe I didn't do anything wrong here so why am I being interrogated?"

"Of course you didn't do anything wrong, Olivia, you just ran to Jax's aid, wrong place, wrong time." Stahl leaned forward, placing her elbows on the table as she watched Olivia closely. "Do you think Tara Knowles always did the opposite though?"

Olivia only frowned at this, not understanding what Stahl was trying to get at.

"Tara was afraid of Kohn so she runs back to the one man she knows loves her enough to protect her, someone who would have no problem putting a fed through a plate glass window."

"I don't understand what this has to do with anything?" Olivia tried to keep her voice steady as her blood slowly began to boil. "We all know Kohn is a psychopath who shouldn't be anywhere near Charming or Tara but we all just assumed that our wonderful police force would be able to keep the civilians safe, too bad they're more interested in making up love triangles."

Stahls smile slipped off her face at this, she recovered quickly though, standing up and striding to the door.

"Gemma Teller has trained you well." She smiled before exiting.

"So, how has your day been, Unser?" Olivia asked, turning to the older man who chuckled at her joke.

"C'mon Liv, let's get you out of here."

Olivia walked out to the main room in the police station, she followed Unser to a desk where she had to sign some papers for her statement.

"You okay?" Olivia didn't need to look up to know who was beside her, a warm hand placed on her back as she scrawled her signature on the papers.

"I've had better days." She sighed, finally looking up at Jax. His blue eyes were full of concern and she could see the stress on his face from everything. "How's the leg?"

"It's a flesh wound." He shrugged, keeping his hand on her back, she could feel his thumb gently stroking over and back. "Wanna lift?"

Olivia nodded, smiling slightly at how apprehensive he looked, not knowing completely where he stood with her right now.

"We're driving Kohn out of state." Unser assured them both. "He won't be bothering anyone else around here anytime soon."

"Thanks, Unser." Jax nodded, he withdrew his hand from Olivias back as he hopped along beside her out of the police station.

"Are you sure you're okay to ride?" She asked, watching him limp over to his bike.

"Gonna take a lot more than some scissors to stop me from riding, darlin'." He smirked, handing her his helmet. She couldn't help but chuckle along to the innuendo behind his words.

The doors opened behind them revealing a busted up Kohn making his way to a police car with Hale. He glanced over at Jax in what seemed like defeat, he was still covered in his own blood, his white shirt destroyed but he refused any help from Hale as he ducked into the back of the cop car.

"You wanna follow them?" Olivia asked Jax as she swung her leg over the bike, adjusting herself behind him.

"Do you mind?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nah, I know it'll help you sleep better knowing he's gone for sure."

Jax kicked the bike into gear before following the cop car, they followed them to the border line of Charming, Olivia gripping tightly to Jax's waist.

Olivia couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt for going off at Jax last night when she saw the photo of him and Tara. No one should have to live in fear of someone finding them and God knows what Kohn would have done if he got Tara alone.

Olivia rested her head on Jax's shoulder as they stopped at the large Welcome to Charming sign, watching the cop car disappear in the distance, she hugged him tightly, trying to make him understand that she was sorry.

He placed his hand over both of hers before taking one of them and lifting it to his mouth, kissing the back of her hand gently. He understood that Olivia wouldn't want any harm to come to someone innocent.

 _SOASOASOASOASOASOASOA_

 **Jax's POV:**

Jax drove Olivia back to her apartment, they had stopped at the store on the way back and picked up her forgotten groceries, Gemma would just have to wait one more day for her floor cleaner.

"What's with all the food?" Jax asked as he followed her into the apartment, placing the bag of groceries on the coffee table.

"I'm having dinner with Dad tonight, told him I'd cook." She informed him, keeping her back to him as she bustled around the kitchen. He took a moment to admire her ass as she bent over to put something in a bottom cupboard. He really wanted to take her there and then but he still wasn't sure if he was out of the firing line. Olivia could be scary when she was pissed off and he knew he had to tiptoe around this situation first.

"Special occasion?" He asked, taking a seat at the table.

"Nah, just been awhile since he's had a home cooked meal, all that shit and drink can't be good for his heart or any of his organs for that matter."

Jax noticed that she was being short with him, not making conversation.

"I'm gonna g-."

"I was gonna tell him tonight." Liv blurted out, finally turning around to face him. Jax knew his face had gone blank as he tried to comprehend what she had just said. "I was gonna tell him, but I don't know if it's the right time, or what exactly to tell him."

"Were you gonna give me any warning?" He asked, not being able to fight the smirk from his face. "Give me a head start before he loads up the S&W?"

Olivia smiled back at this as she made her way over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and looking up into his face.

"I don't want him to find out from someone else."

"I know" He sighed, tilting his head to the side as he scanned over her features. The darkness in her eyes had softened since the police station and she was looking at him in that way that made him melt although he'd never admit it. "So I should start running?" He laughed, leaning down to kiss her smile as he ran his hands down her back and gripped her ass. She let her hands roam up his chest, placing themselves on his broad shoulders as she opened her mouth to let his tongue slide against hers.

"Well I definitely don't think he should find out this way." She grinned, managing to pull herself away from Jax, it was so easy to get caught up in his kisses.

"Do you want me to stay?" Jax asked, hooking his hand in around her neck so he could use his thumb to caress her cheek.

"Nah, it's okay. Let me handle Piney, you go see how your mother is doing with Abels room, and bring that carpet cleaner with you."

 _SOASOASOASOASOASOASOA_

Jax breathed out deeply as he exited his jeep, putting weight on his tender leg. He silently cursed Kohn as he limped his way into his house. Gemmas car was still parked out front and he knew he'd find her in the nursery.

The smell of weed led him straight to his mother who was sitting back in the rocking chair puffing away.

"Why aren't you at the fight?" She asked, exhaling the smoke in her lungs.

"Had my share for today." Jax sighed, leaning down to place a kiss on her cheek before taking the butt out of her hands, taking a deep drag of it himself.

"Yeah, your leg okay?"

"Yeah."

"Where's Olivia?" Gemma asked, her voice was quiet, gentle. "Where are you going with that Jax?"

"I dunno, Ma." He sighed, rubbing a hand over his face, he was tired from all of the drama in the last two days. "I care a lot about Liv, I always have."

"You've always cared about her the way Opie cares about her. What changed?"

"She just gets it." Jax refused to look at his mother, his focus staying on the floor as he leaned against the crib. "She gets how everything works and she doesn't scare easy. She loves Abel, Hell she's been better at visiting him than I have."

"And Tara?" Gemma asked, keeping her voice in that motherly tone. "I've seen you around her at the hospital, she still has ties in you."

"Y'know what, I don't give a shit what you think." Jax shook his head matter of factly as he finally made eye contact with Gemma. "What I do, what Liv does, whether Tara is in the picture or not, none of it is your business."

"Oh cleaning up piss and broken cribs, that's my business?" Gemma fired back.

"No one asked you to take this on." Jax gestured around the room. "This house, this kid, it's not your burden it's mine." Jax finished, limping out of the room. He stopped in the doorway. "Liv is telling Piney about me and her tonight, Tara hasn't got any ties in me."

"Shit." Gemma exhaled as her son made his way out of the room.

 _ **Authors Note:**_

 _Sorry it's been so long guys but I've been adjusting to life in Australia and absolutely loving every second of it! Thank you so much to everyone that asked and sent well wishes!_

 _I'm hoping to be uploading more but I have a very busy job with long hours so I can't make any promises but I've missed Olivia and Jax so I'm gonna try my best!_

 _What do you guys think, will Olivia tell Piney or will she chicken out? How do you think Piney is gonna react?_

 _Leave your reviews! They really keep me going, I love hearing your thoughts!_

 _Thanks guys!_


	13. Chapter 12

"You haven't touched your food." Piney surveyed as he swallowed another mouthful of lasagne.

Olivia gave him a tight lipped smile in response as she pushed her food around her plate with her fork.

"Dad, I have something to tell you." She sighed, sitting back in her chair, she couldn't avoid this forever. Piney continued to watch her as he wiped his mouth with his napkin, mimicking her as he made himself more comfortable in his seat. Lord knows what she was about to tell him.

"You're not pregnant are you?" He frowned causing her to laugh nervously.

"No, nothing like that."

"Well then, spit it out."

"I'm kind of seeing someone." She started only to be interrupted by him.

"Bit soon after the doctor isn't it?"

"Well that's the thing," She continued, taking an interest in the nails on her right hand as she tried to rack up the nerve to break the news to her father. "It's Jax." A long silence followed, so long that Olivia finally made herself look up to make sure the old man hadn't gone in to cardiac arrest. "It's still very new and we're trying to figure everything out but we're happy and we're good together."

Piney had his gaze fixed on the wall behind Olivia, his blue eyes were shadowed by the frown that was knotted in his forehead. "Pop, say something."

"I knew." Piney finally spoke gruffly, taking Olivia by surprise.

"You knew?" She asked, not sure that she had heard right.

"That morning I came looking for him when we went on the run and he was here, I was suspicious. He wasn't hanging up any damn frames."

"We both know what this is if we get involved, Pop."

"That black eye he had?" Her father questioned, finally letting his gaze drift back to his daughter although she wished he wouldn't.

"Opie." She half smiled, causing her father to grunt in approval.

"That's my boy." He nodded slightly.

"Is this not a good thing in some way though, Daddy. You loved John, wouldn't he be happy?"

"JT would be terrified of what his son is capable of when it comes to women." Piney growled back, making Olivia wince. She knew all too well what Jax was capable of.

"I'm not Tara or Wendy, I'm blood in the MC it's not gonna break me like it did to them."

"Livy, things are changing in SAMCRO, and they're changing fast. I don't know what it is that's going on but I don't want you to be anywhere near it." Piney's face was still knotted in a frown but his voice had turned more gentle as he looked at his daughter.

"With you and Opie I've always had a target on my back, Dad, that doesn't change just because I'm involved with Jax." She shrugged slightly. "I'm the safest I'm ever gonna be when I'm around you guys."

"And the kid?" Olivia smiled at the mention of Abel.

"They're kind of a package deal." She laughed, remembering Gemma's words. "Look, the club broke Mom, Tara, Wendy, Donna, any of the outsiders that tried to make it with someone from SAMCRO. I'm not an outsider, I know I'm not a member but I was born into this club just as much as Opie was."

"You're a lot tougher than them too." Piney almost sounded proud as he pulled himself to his feet, standing in front of his daughter he held his hands out to her, causing her to stand too. He crushed her in a bear hug, the kind he used to give her when she was six years old and had grazed her knee on the pavement after falling.

"Pop," Olivia muttered against his chest, she heard the rumble of the grunt he responded with. "Don't hurt Jax."

"I won't hurt Jax if Jax doesn't hurt you." He smiled slightly, holding her out at arms length.

"If Jax hurts me I'll handle him myself, he's still your VP, you're tied." She laughed.

"Hey, you're my little girl, that comes before any club rules." He smiled, placing a kiss on her forehead. "And you're not getting that damn Crowe tattoo."

* * *

"Thank you very much for your custom!" Olivia waved goodbye to another customer after handing the lady her keys back. She agreed to pick up the morning shift so Gemma could have more time with Abel at the hospital, they were taking him out of the incubator this evening and Liv couldn't quite keep the smile off her face.

"So I'm still alive." Jax walked into the office grinning, he walked over to her, slipping his hands around her waist as she returned his smile.

"He didn't explode but he did already know." She filled him in, laughing slightly at the look of shock on Jax's face, she was sure her own looked the same last night. "Turns out our acting skills aren't the best."

"Celebratory dinner in my house tonight?" Jax asked, rubbing his nose against hers. Olivia had her arms hooked around his neck, her fingers playing with the ends of his hair.

"Sure, take out?" She asked, feeling herself getting light headed by his caresses.

"I couldn't give a shit about the food, babe." He laughed, closing the gap between them as he pressed his lips against hers. It felt like they hadn't been alone together in so long, the kiss got heated very quickly. Jax brought his hands around to the front of her stomach, lifting up her shirt slightly so he could run his fingers along her flesh, he smirked as he felt her shiver at his touch.

"Shit, sorry." They broke apart quickly at the sound of Juice's voice as he fumbled on the spot after running through the door of the office. "Clay wants you in Church, Jax." Jax and Olivia were finding it hard to hold in their laughter from the look of panic and the blush that had taken over Juice's face. No doubt Clay had sent Juice here for that reason exactly. "I swear I won't say anything."

"Juice, calm down." Jax laughed, turning to the youngest member of the MC. "Both our families know, it's just the rest of the guys that have to be told."

"Breath, Juice." Olivia laughed, she could see him visibly deflating as relief took over.

* * *

Olivia was sitting up at the bar in the clubhouse picking at some fruit when the guys finished church. "That was quick." She surveyed as Chibs placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Just a small round up." Clay shrugged, taking a seat on a stool. "Office quiet?"

"Not much going on, said I'd sit here and eat at least I can keep an eye on the cameras if a customer shows up."

"Liv, wanna tell the guys?" Jax muttered to her as he draped an arm around her shoulders. She smiled widely and nodded, relieved that they wouldn't be sneaking around anymore. Clay smirked at the couple as Jax got the attention of Chibs, Tig and Halfsac. "Just want to let you guys know that Liv is off the market now." Jax almost looked smug as he kept his arm around her, Chibs and Tig applauded as Juice smiled widely, Halfsac looked happy but not quite sure what to do with himself as always.

"Does this mean we can't stare at her ass anymore?" Tig questioned, dodging the piece of apple Liv had thrown at him. "I'm joking." He laughed, hugging Liv and clapping Jax on the back. "I'm still gonna check out her rack, though." Olivia rolled her eyes as Jax shoved Tig away from them.

"I would just like to say," Clay spoke up, drawing everyones attention to him, the president was smiling widely, it was an uncharacteristic look for him. "That I am so happy that our VP finally got it right."

A chorus of cheers sounded from the guys as Jax and Olivia smiled brightly, Jax leaning down to give her a small kiss.

"Wait so Piney knows about this and Jax still has his balls in tact?" Tig asked, looking at them in disbelief. "Old man must be losing his touch."

"No he's not, Jax was still terrified of him." Olivia teased as Jax turned to her with his eyebrows raised.

"I was not terrified."

"Oh right, okay." Olivia scoffed, she shouted in surprise as Jax lifted her from her stool and threw her over his shoulder. The guys laughed and cheered once more as he carried her to his dorm room.

* * *

After herself and Jax had some alone time in the dorm room. Twice. Olivia ended her shift in the office before making her way to St Thomas. She rounded the corner of Abels ward before spotting Gemma and Luanne in the middle of a discussion.

"I'll meet you inside, Sweetie." Gemma smiled to Olivia, making it clear she needed Luanne to herself. Liv waved to Luanne before making her way through the double doors and into Abels room.

She groaned inwardly as she spotted Tara standing in the room, checking over Abels records.

"Everything okay?" Liv asked, trying to sound nice. Tara turned at the sound of her voice, nodding.

"Yeah, everything's good, it's just procedure before we take him out." A strained silence fell over the pair as Olivia waited for Tara to finish up what she was doing. "Gemma's having quite the conversation with Luanne out there."

"I'm sure it's club business, therefor none of your concern." Olivia smiled sweetly. "Nothing in that club is your concern."

"Olivia, I asked Jax for that ride home because I was scared, I have a right to talk to whoever I want and so does he." Tara turned her back on Abel, finished with his check up.

"That's one hundred percent true, but Jax and I are together now so I would really appreciate it if you could back off." It almost looked like Olivia had slapped Tara across the face as she recoiled at her words. The doctor glanced down at the ground before pulling herself together.

"If you trusted Jax this wouldn't be an issue." She shook her head.

"I trust Jax, I just don't trust you." Olivia shrugged. "If you're all done here I'd like some time by myself with Abel."

Olivia was making her way back up to Abels room with sandwiches for both herself and Gemma when she spotted Jax and Opie walking out of the elevator, Jax limping more than anything else from where Kohn had stabbed him.

"What're you guys doing here?" She asked, smiling brightly. "They're not taking Abel out for another few hours."

"I know, we're here on club business." Jax informed her as Opie seemed to be searching the room.

"Anyone I should be looking out for?" Liv muttered, watching her brother.

"Nah, don't worry about it, I'll be back again later." Jax reassured her with a smile. Olivia continued on her way back up to the room, frowning slightly at what could be going on with the guys. She pushed open the door to the ward and handed Gemma her sandwich. They couldn't eat inside the room so they settled for the hard plastic chairs across from the window where they could see Abel.

"Jax and Opie are here, says it's club business." Olivia informed the matriarch before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"You all in in this?" Gemma asked her, an eyebrow raised. Olivia turned to look at her in surprise.

"I've always been all in for the club, Gem."

"Nah, it's different now, you were always in for the club on a need to know basis. You're with Jax now, which means you gotta be there when the shit starts flying, when things get tough. If he's ever put in jail." Olivia continued to eat her sandwich as she let Gemma talk, Jax going to jail was something she never wanted to think about, Jesus she just got her big brother back from it. "The women in the club need to hold everything together when the guys can't. You can't be another Donna."

"Donna is doing her best." Olivia defended her sister in law, she didn't like how everyone else in the club had seemed to deem Donna unreasonable or not good enough, she was struggling and she just needed time, she still stuck around.

"Well, it doesn't seem like that's good enough, she shouldn't be putting more pressure on Opie now, she should be there for him."

"I think their marriage is their business, Gemma." Olivia stated sternly, she wasn't gonna let anyone talk bad about her brothers family.

"My point is Jax is my business and he's next in line to hold the gavel, he needs to know whoever is stood next to him is gonna be there through it all, supporting him."

"And what do you think I'm doing here, Gemma?" Olivia's voice had turned stern, she knew Gemma better than anyone and she wasn't about to get scared away by her. She also wasn't about to let her run her and Jax's relationship. "I am not gonna run around trying to prove myself to you. I may not agree with a lot of things in the club but it's still family, my brother, my dad and now Jax, they all come first."

Gemma didn't say anymore but she did have a small smirk on her face as they finished their food.

The rest of the afternoon went by without anyone else attacking Olivia about her decisions to be with Jax, thankfully enough. As the doctors gave them word that Abel would be taken out of his incubation chamber in the next hour or two both women tried to get through to Jax to no avail. Olivia did worry about that club business himself and Opie were on earlier. Eventually Gemma decided to drive the short distance to Teller Morrow to find him.

Olivia sighed in relief when she saw Jax walking through the hospital doors, he was still limping but apart from that he didn't seem to gain anymore injuries.

"Ready to hold your son?" She asked with a wide smile as he hugged her into him, she could feel his hands shaking slightly.

"More than ready." He returned her smile. Olivia, Jax and Gemma waited in the hospital room as the doctors took care of Abel, Jax taking place in the armchair while Olivia rested on the side of it. After what felt like forever Tara finally rounded the corner with the baby in her arms, smiling widely at all of them. Olivia couldn't help but feel the rush of emotion through her veins as Jax took his son from the doctors arms, she didn't even care that it was Tara that was carrying him, that didn't matter right now.

"I don't know how to break this to ya kid." Jax spoke softly, his voice was raw and vulnerable and Olivia could feel the tears pricking at her eyes. "But I'm your old man."

As Olivia smiled at the sight in front of her she glanced up at Gemma who looked just as emotional as she felt, Gemma glanced back to Liv then to Tara before gesturing to the door. The three women made to leave, giving Jax some alone time with his son. As Olivia got up to follow the other two out she felt a gentle hand close around her wrist, she turned back to Jax who was still bouncing the baby in one arm as he let his hand slide down and encase hers. "Stay?"

Olivia only nodded, not trusting her voice as she sat back down on the arm of the chair, looking over both of them. This was the most vulnerable she had ever seen Jax Teller as he watched his son cooing up at him, trying to make out the new shapes in his surroundings.

"You wanna hold him?" Jax asked, taking her by surprise.

"Definitely." She laughed back gently as she moved to scoop up the small bundle that was Abel. "Hey there, Squish." She practically whispered as she swapped places with Jax. She took in the new baby smell that still wafted from him as he reached a small hand up to play with her necklace.

Jax reached a hand out so Abels tiny hand could close around his thumb as Jax's other arm draped around Olivia, he let his head rest on her shoulder as he breathed in the mixed scent of the two of them. He wanted to bottle up this moment and live in it forever.

 _ **SOASOASOASOASOA**_

 _ **Authors Note:**_

 _ **This is something that I've had saved for awhile, originally I wanted this to be a bigger chapter but life and writers block got in the way and I've made you guys wait long enough.**_

 _ **So this small, fluffy filler chapter is my apology for the delay in updates!**_

 _ **Let me know what you think, and thank you to everyone who has wished me luck on the move to Australia I am absolutely loving life over here at the moment.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy! x**_


End file.
